<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Part 2 Battlestar Galactica Finding Humanity: Saving Grace by Treadstone17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904809">Part 2 Battlestar Galactica Finding Humanity: Saving Grace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17'>Treadstone17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica: Finding Humanity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica (2003)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Mild Language</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:53:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>73,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treadstone17/pseuds/Treadstone17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>More than eighteen months after fleeing from New Caprica when The Cylons arrived, Admiral William Adama is planning a daring attack and rescue of the Human population on that planet.</p><p>On the planet, the Insurrection, led by Saul Tigh, Laura Roslin, Galen Tyrol, and Tom Zarek are coordinating their efforts on the ground and with Galactica in preparation for the attack and uprising. </p><p>In the Cylon Prison, Laura Roslin's new bride, Kara Thrace-Roslin, is quickly losing hope, suffering torture day after day at the hands of The Cylons.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brendan "Hot Dog" Costanza/Louanne Katraine, Kara "Starbuck" Thrace/Saul Tigh, Laura Roslin/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Lee "Apollo" Adama/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Lee "Apollo" Adama/William Adama, Louanne Katraine/Kara "Starbuck" Thrace, Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson &amp; Hamish "Skulls" McCall, William Adama/Laura Roslin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Battlestar Galactica: Finding Humanity [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Battlestar Galactica</p><p>Finding Humanity, Part 2</p><p>Saving Grace</p><p> </p><p>I</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Saul Tigh called a meeting</strong> for mid-morning the following day. Another transmission had come in overnight from <em>Galactica</em>, and they needed to start coordinating plans with their people out in the stars. Upon seeing the plan that the Admiral had laid out, he gave a low whistle. It was aggressive, and it was complicated. He had allowed everyone to sleep the night before. The Old Man couldn't move without knowing the plans on the ground. Everyone would need what rest they could get.</p><p>He laid out the general plan to the major players in the Insurgency.</p><p>“Only <em>Galactica? </em>No <em>Pegasus</em>?” Tom Zarek didn't understand cutting the use of Battlestars in half.</p><p>“That's what the Op Plan calls for”, Galen said, harboring his own doubts. “I don't quite understand it, either, but that's what we have to deal with.”</p><p>Laura slipped into her Presidential mode. “I understand it perfectly.”</p><p>Everyone turned to the former President.</p><p>“I had a conversation with the Admiral shortly before The Cylons arrived. I told him explicitly that, if it ever came to the point that the Battlestars had to vacate this area, that anyone who escaped had to be the priority of his Command. If both ships come here, and we are beaten, then that will be the end of Humanity. The Admiral is hedging his bets.”</p><p>“It still cuts down the firepower we can use on their Baseships”, Saul pointed out. “But, that's the hand we're being dealt, so we can't cry over spilled milk, can we?'</p><p>As they were talking, Galen heard the wireless chirp that a message had arrived. He excused himself and retrieved it.</p><p>“One big problem”, Diana Seelix pointed out. “The Cylons have the launch keys for all the ships. We don't know where they are, or how to retrieve them.”</p><p>Galen was heading back to sit down, and had heard Hardball's comments. “We just received information on that very thing, Seelix. They're going to send an advanced party down here, that we will meet, and they will retrieve the keys.”</p><p>They can't just waltz into Cylon facilities, and grab them”, Zarek objected. “Who are they sending?”</p><p>Galen looked doubtfully at everyone.</p><p>“They're sending Sharon.”</p><p>Tigh was chewing on a cigar, and he almost swallowed it. “I hope that's a fraking joke!”</p><p>The Chief shook his head. “No joke, Saul. The Old Man has given her a full Lieutenant's commission. Right now”, he said with a wry smile that he couldn't suppress, “she out-ranks you and me, or any of us.”</p><p>There was general grumbling among the leadership.</p><p>“I would remind all of you”, Laura spoke up amid their consternation, “that we have to trust the Admiral and his forces, just as they need to trust us.” She looked around at everyone like the school teacher she was, imparting an important lesson. “If Admiral Adama trusts Sharon, then we must, too.”</p><p>“By the way”, Galen interjected”, she has a Call Sign: Athena.”</p><p>“Whose to say 'Athena', won't betray us the moment she's down here?” Charlie Connor's son had been lost in a round-up by the Cylon-led, and Human-staffed New Caprica Police Force, just under a year ago. They insurgency had blown up the first graduating class, killing most of the recruits. A few had survived. But The skin jobs had recruited more people. “You can't trust a Cylon.”</p><p>Seelix put a hand on his arm to steady him.</p><p>Roslin studied him for a moment. “I understand your concerns, Mr. Connor”, she said in a precise Presidential manner, “but you have to trust the Commander on the spot. All of you”, she said, looking hard at them all, “are instructed to assist Athena in any way when she arrives here, is that clear?”</p><p>There mumbles and nods. That wasn't good enough for Roslin.</p><p>“<em>Is that clear?” </em></p><p>This time, everyone spoke up.</p><p>“Yes ma'am.”</p><p>“Understood.”</p><p>“It's perfectly clear.”</p><p>The Laura broached the subject paramount on her mind. “What are our plans for freeing our people from the detention facility.”</p><p>Her young wife, Kara, wasn't the only one there. Over a hundred others were still missing, and many of them had to be in the large prison facility.</p><p>“I have people working on that. Saul and I are trying to coordinate the attack on the facility with the general uprising.” Tom Zarek had a good half-dozen men that he trusted implicitly. The others might now, but a war made strange bedfellows, and Zarek would need more than six people to storm the prison.</p><p>“Zarek and I have been working on this thing for months”, he said to the general audience. “I think we have it pretty much ironed out.”</p><p>“We will get everyone out of there, Laura”, Tom added. “Especially Kara.”</p><p>She nodded her head.</p><p>Tory Foster gave her report. “I've recruited about fifty-five 'block leaders', who will be in charge of different areas of the settlement, and will be directing people to ships when the uprising begins. I'm still trying to recruit more.”</p><p>“Have you had a chance for a dress-rehearsal”, Galen inquired. “There's gonna be a lot of panic out there, and people are gonna be scared.</p><p>“I think they'll do fine”, Laura offered. “We have to trust our people, that, when the time comes, they'll do what they need to do.”</p><p>“Did Adama say how they plan to make the attack inside the atmosphere?” As a burgeoning pilot, Diana Seelix would want to know about that.</p><p>“All he said”, Saul Tigh offered, “is that we'll know.”</p><p>That answer pleased no one, but it would have to suffice for now.</p><p>“OK, everyone”, Saul said, wrapping it up. “We need to step up or coordination. We let <em>Galactica</em> know that we'd like the jump-off to be within the next week. I want you, and everyone working for you, to report back in two days, so we can choreograph this thing, got it?”</p><p>Everyone responded to the affirmative.</p><p>“Get outta here, and get to work.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It had been a month since Kara had been put in the Cylon prison, in exchange for medicine needed to fight an Epidemic similar to on that had taken her husband, Sam Anders, among others, over a year ago. She couldn't know it, but the Epidemic was starting to peter out, which would have brought her a little solace.</p><p>But for Starbuck, her life had been a living hell.</p><p>She was emaciated, not having any decent food to eat. And that was the least of her problems.</p><p>Kara had been beaten, raped, and tortured for no reason. D'Anna had said they didn't want to kill her, just break her spirit. Despite her determination to not give them that satisfaction, she was starting to lose hope.</p><p>The daily visit from a Sharon, or the one Leoben, who took out their sexual frustrations on her had humiliated the once-proud pilot. The most precious thing that she wanted only to give to Laura, was being abused by these two skin jobs. It was taking her very spirit away. Every time it happened, she tried to turn her mind to Laura, and the thought of making love to her wife. But she wondered if she survived this, if Laura would ever be able to touch her again, without her recoiling in fear.</p><p>Her other fear was that Leoben would impregnate her. She was almost certain that, if Kacey were indeed her biological daughter, that the male sperm donor was a Leoben, which made her shudder, fearing he would come after her one day, and take her away. Laura was her insurance policy-she hoped-if that ever occurred.</p><p>As she daydreamed through another session of Leoben grunting above her until he satisfied himself, she kept praying that she would be delivered from this place. She didn't care how, just that she would be rescued soon than later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aboard <em>Galactica</em></p><p> </p><p>Helo had just received the latest communication from the surface. This one was a synopsis about what had been going on since they left the planet, more than eighteen months earlier. Most of the news was not good.</p><p>They knew on the shop that an Epidemic had hit right when The Cylons had shown up, but had left before the damage was done. They had lost a great fighter in Sam Anders, and scores and scores of others to the sickness. It detailed the suicide bombing by Duck, and the establishment of the New Caprica Police Force. It also detailed the milder Epidemic that had besieged the settlement over the past month, but which seemed to be under control. Once they got the survivors back, that situation would have to be monitored.</p><p>The only good news from the surface, had nearly knocked Helo over.</p><p>“Admiral”, he said, entering Adama's office. He had informed the Admiral of the transmission, and brought it immediately to him after reading the contents. “I've got the communication from the surface, sir.”</p><p>“Anything we need to move on with this one?”</p><p>Helo shook his head. “No, sir. This is basically a synopsis of everything that has happened since we left. A lot of it is pretty hard to read, sir. They've been through a lot.</p><p>As Adama read through it, he had to agree. It sickened him to hear about Anders, and wondered how Kara was faring. He read the part of Kara's escape, Duck's suicide bombing, and the other nightmares of what their people had gone through.</p><p>Helo knew when the Admiral reached the last tidbit, as his face paled, clearly re-reading the paragraph. Helo couldn't help but smile.</p><p>“Is this last item some kind of joke?”</p><p>Helo grinned again. “I sent back a transmission, asking them the same thing. No, sir, it's no joke.”</p><p>“Kara has a daughter. She's back in prison, traded for medicine to fight the Epidemic. And...” He looked at Helo like a deer looking into headlights, “she and Roslin are <em>married</em>?”</p><p>“That's about it, sir”, he said, not being able to wipe the grin off his face.</p><p>Adama shook his head to clear it. “We're gone for eighteen months, and the whole place is fraked up.”</p><p>Helo gave a rueful chuckle. “In a situation like they're in, sir, you find happiness where you can. If they are married, and have been happy together, I can't knock it.”</p><p>Bill admitted that he had found Laura very attractive. Yet they had always rubbed each other the wrong way oftentimes. He had never heard of Kara being with a woman-all the reports on her sexual misconduct on the ship had been with me. But whatever the case, Helo was right, if they were happy, that's all that mattered.</p><p>“Send this over to Lee”, Bill Adama instructed. “I'm sure he'll find this interesting as well.”</p><p>“Yes, sir”, Helo said, rose, saluted and left the room.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Onboard <em>Pegasus</em></p><p> </p><p>“Commander”, Anastasia Dualla announced, “I have an incoming from <em>Galactica</em>.”</p><p>“Is it marked urgent or classified, Dee?”</p><p>She shook her head. “No, sir, it's not, although Helo suggest you read it sitting down and in your quarters.”</p><p>Lee got a strange look on his face. “Why the frak would he say that?”</p><p>Dee laughed. “No idea, sir.”</p><p>He thought for a moment, then began to move. “Lieutenant, join me in my quarters to read over it?”</p><p>“Aye sir.”</p><p>A few minutes later, Lee was reading the report. He gave the highlights to Dee.</p><p>“That Epidemic took a lot of people.” He looked at his wife. “Sam Anders was one of them.”</p><p>“Oh, gods, no.” Her face almost crumpled. She may not like Kara Thrace, but she would never wish that on any Human being. “Losing Sam...that's huge.”</p><p>“It is.” He went over the other parts with Dee, the litany breaking both their hearts as the litany of losses that had occurred piled up in the report.</p><p>Lee got to the last paragraph, and the same look that had creased his father's face in reading it, crossed his. He couldn't read it out loud. He looked up at Dee, confusion sluicing over his features.</p><p>“Lee? What is it?”</p><p>He simply handed her the communication. Dee read the last paragraph, her eyes going wide with her own shock. “Is this legitimate, Lee?” She couldn't believe it.<br/><br/>“Helo said he asked that, and they confirmed it.” Lee shook his own head. “I certainly never saw any of that coming.”</p><p>Dee almost laughed. “That makes two of us.” She put down the paper. “Starbuck is a mom, and...she's married to President Roslin?”</p><p>Lee was dazed. The big obstacle between he and Dee over the years had been his penchant for wanting Kara, even when married to Dee. Lee and Kara truly cared for and loved each other, but they were oil and water when together for any period of time. But this? This was beyond the realm of what anyone could have imagined.</p><p>“If we don't get them off that planet soon”, Lee said, with a serious look, but an ironic sound in his voice, “Saul and Galen will end up being a couple and get married. Gods...”</p><p>Dee broke out in hysterical laughter, just the thought of that too much for her to handle. Despite all the bad news in the report, Lee had no choice but to laugh with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Galen Tyrol, Charlie Connor</b>, and a few others were waiting by a small creek in Breeders Canyon. They were to meet Lieutenant Sharon “Athena” Agathon, who had jumped in on a Raptor. His job was to get Athena close enough to the Cylon prison, so that she could search for the launch keys of the civilian ships currently on the surface.</p><p>They hadn't been waiting long-although it felt like an eternity.</p><p>From a short distance, a familiar voice rang out.</p><p>“Go Panthers!”</p><p>Galen answered with the password. “C-Bucks rule!”</p><p>From the tree he saw Athena Agathon step out from the thickets, a smile on his face. It was always awkward for the Chief to see a Sharon, especially one smiling at him. He had gone through a torrid affair with Sharon “Boomer” Valarii years ago. Boomer had shot and almost killed Bill Adama after her Cylon programming kicked in. He had seen Boomer more than once here on New Caprica. His anger was still mixed with a begrudging love for the woman, even if she was a Cylon.</p><p>The Chief walked toward Athena, who gripped him in a hug. “Hey, Chief, it's been a while.”</p><p>Galen wanted to smile, but he couldn't. “Funny, I feel like I see you every day.”</p><p>Sharon looked down a little. Galen knew he shouldn't take it out on her.</p><p>“Come on”, he said to her, relaxing a little. “We don't want to hang around here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Admiral William Adama, commander of the Battlestar <em>Galactica</em>, was escorting his son, Commander Lee Adama, commander of the Battlestar <em>Pegasus</em>, into the hangar aboard the former's ship. Lee was preparing to lead his ship, and the civilian fleet that had made it off of New Caprica, out into deep space, as Galactica would jump in for the attack on The Cylons at New Caprica, and to attempt a rescue of their people.</p><p>The elder Adama noticed his son kept looking at his watch.</p><p>“That's the third time you've taken a look at your watch. Got dinner plans?”</p><p>Lee chuckled loudly. “No I was just thinking...just thinking that Sharon is probably on the ground by now.” Sharon had led a team in a Raptor to New Caprica to grab the launch keys for the ships that were on the surface.</p><p>“I know”, his father said. “These are your orders. You'll find the rendezvous point there. Take the civilian fleet, and wait for me for eighteen hours. If I'm not back in eighteen hours, find Earth.”</p><p>Lee was close to breaking down, but he held it together. “Yeah, right.”</p><p>“I'll see you in eighteen hours.”</p><p>Lee stabbed the orders toward his father's chest. “Eighteen hours”, he said firmly. “Try not to be late?”</p><p>“I'm getting old”, his dad quipped. “I'm a little slow, but I'll be there.”</p><p>“Gods, I wish I could talk you out of this”, Lee said with a measure of desperation.</p><p>“You can't”, Bill Adama reminded him. “You tried.”</p><p>Lee was almost losing it again. “You know, dad...”</p><p>Bill Adama looked down and away from his son, the emotion getting to him as well. “Don't”, he said softly. “Don't make me cry in my own hanger deck.”</p><p>Lee's face broke at that moment, unable to look at his father. He didn't let the tears fall, but his emotions were getting the better of him. He settled for a brief shake of the hand, and a short, emotional hug. Right now, it wasn't Admiral and Commander in a military chain. It was father and son, the latter wondering if he was seeing his dad for the last time.</p><p>“I'll see you there”, the Admiral said one last time.</p><p>“Permission to leave your ship, Admiral.”</p><p>Bill nodded. “Permission granted, Commander.”</p><p>Lee began to climb the deck of his Raptor.</p><p>“Attention”, Bill Adama bellowed firmly, everyone on deck turning toward Lee Adama. “Commander <em>Pegasus</em>, departing.” The Admiral and the hanger crew saluted crisply.</p><p>Lee Adama turned, pulled himself up to his full height, and gave a slow, respectful salute to his father, even as his face quivered in remorse. He began to turn away, but spoke before he did.</p><p>“Eighteen hours”, he said, with a nod, heading back to <em>Pegasus</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>Back in his office that evening, Admiral Adama was going over some of the details of their plans. They were taking a long risk, as Lee had pointed out. But by his thinking, Bill thought the math was on his side. How long could only two thousand Humans hold on against an unknown number of Cylons? Two thousand, which included children and the elderly, wasn't enough to build up a population fast enough to survive as a race. Hell, he thought, the almost forty thousand that existed, give or take, might not be enough. They had a better chance if they got everyone off of New Caprica.</p><p>He was startled with footsteps approaching. It was Helo.</p><p>“Sir”, his XO said, looking down at his clipboard. “Listening Raptor just jumped back.”</p><p>There was a short pause, Adama looking expectantly at the younger man.</p><p>A small smile that Helo was known for, spread across his face. “Sharon's got the launch keys.”</p><p>Bill glanced down at his desk, as Helo's smile broadened as he turned to leave.</p><p>When Karl Agathon was gone, Bill Adama slammed his right fist down on his desk.</p><p>It was time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Bunker, Below Tigh's Quarters</p><p> </p><p>“H-hour will be 1400 tomorrow. That's when we set off the explosions around the city, which will signal the beginning of the uprising.” Saul Tigh was reading from notes. This was too important to leave to memory.</p><p>“When the explosions occur”, Tory Foster said next, “the block leaders will begin rounding people up in their areas, and begin getting people to the ships.”</p><p>Galen Tyrol followed. “When the explosion hits the auxiliary generator near the prison, that will be the signal for the numerous groups to head for the arms depots, and secure our automatic weapons and ammunition.”</p><p>“Around that time”, Tigh continued, “whatever Bill is planning to get the Vipers on the surface should take place, and with their help, we should be able to blow the gates toward the prison, and the other Cylon parts of the settlement, and move on those facilities.</p><p>Everyone glanced at Laura Roslin. At the moment, Kacey was with Cally Tyrol. “I have a request to make, Colonel Tigh.”</p><p>Tigh knew what it was just by looking at her. “Oh, no, Madam President, you are <em>not</em> going to the prison.”</p><p>“Try and stop me, Colonel.” She looked around, challenging everyone else. “My wife is in there, and I'll be damned if I leave this planet without having her with me.”</p><p>Laura turned toward Tom Zarek before Tigh could respond. “Mr. Zarek, I trust that you have some sharp-shooters that can be made available?”</p><p>“I do, Laura. Why?”</p><p>“Would you assign three of them to escort Kacey to <em>Colonial One</em>, once I head toward the prison. Her safety is more important than mine.”</p><p>Laura looked at her political rival, who had become an awkward ally since the occupation. Zarek knew he'd probably have more differences with Roslin in the future, but now was not the time for such games. He knew it.</p><p>“I can put three of my most trusted men on it. I can talk to them later today, and, with your permission, I will bring them by your tent, and have you talk to them with Kacey present. Is that acceptable?”</p><p>“Quite, thank you, Tom.”</p><p>“The first people who will move to the ships will be those that will pilot them. They will be escorted by two armed guards, and a third person, carrying with them the coordinates for the jump away from New Caprica. After that jump, and when the fleet is assembled, we will all jump together to where <em>Pegasus</em> and the other civilian vessels are.” Tigh sat back, trying to bleed the tension out of his voice.</p><p>“We will meet again one more time in the morning”, Roslin declared, “to go over any last minute details. This is our time, people, let's make this work.”</p><p>As the meeting broke up, Laura turned away from everyone, and said a silent prayer to herself.</p><p>
  <em>Kara, we're coming for you, baby. Just hold on.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Felix Gaeta was in <em>Colonial One </em>right on schedule, at 0700. Of course, President Baltar wouldn't waken until at least 0900. He would be...occupied with Caprica in the bedroom that Gaius had built, with soundproofing, on the lower level of the Presidential ship. At least that kept <em>Colonial One</em> much quieter than it used to be.</p><p>Felix was a man in purgatory: he was not trusted by his Cylon masters, and was hated by his Human brothers and sisters, for being Baltar's Chief of Staff. The only saving grace in his life, which no one else knew about, was that it was he who had been feeding information about The Cylons to the Insurrection for eighteen months. It was his information that led to the suicide bombing at the graduation ceremony of the first New Caprica Police force. The carnage had appalled him, but he knew it was necessary.</p><p>No one else knew it was him. He received the cold shoulder from everyone he used to associate with, from Tigh and Tyrol, down to those who used to work for him in the hangars. He was the ultimate <em>persona non grata. </em>Yet he also took satisfaction that it was partly his work that helped Cally get free a year ago, when prisoners were rounded up.</p><p>He knew the hateful looks from his people was the price he had to pay for staying anonymous in his role as a spy. He was willing to accept it. At one time in his life, he had admired Gaius Baltar. Gaeta himself was interested in the sciences, much as Gaius was. Gaeta was even willing to give him a chance, once they landed on New Caprica, to become a president worthy of the title.</p><p>Instead, Baltar had allowed a revolving door of floozies access to his former bedroom in the back of<em> Colonial One</em>. At least he had stopped that practice. But he constantly drank to excess. In one sense, Felix didn't blame him. He was merely a puppet for The Cylons, but had the man shown any backbone, Gaeta would have respected him. Yet he caved to their jailers at every turn.</p><p>He looked out a window on the former space liner, that used to be one of the many civilian transports between The Colonies. Now, it was a symbol of Humanity's subjugation to those which they had created.</p><p>He prayed that, some day, he would be delivered form this hell, and have a chance to let his story be heard.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>1000 Hours, Tigh's Tent</p><p> </p><p>This was the final meeting before the uprising was set to begin in four hours. All the key players were in attendance. Surprisingly, there was little in the way of any glitches that had been noticed so far. Tory Foster had indicated she had obtained another eight Block Leaders. Tom Zarek and Laura Roslin recounted the meeting the night before at Laura's quarters. The three men tasked to protect and take Kacey to <em>Colonial One</em> had met the little girl, and, even though they were obviously knuckle-draggers for Zarek, they had been charmed by the little girl, and promised to lay down their lives for her.</p><p>Charlie Connor and Diana Seelix would lead the group into the prison compound. They weren't thrilled that Laura Roslin would be with them, but they understood it, and didn't object. Saul and Galen would lead the groups going for the automatic weapons, and be the ones to lead the ground assault against the skin jobs and the Centurions once <em>Galactica</em> made her presence known.</p><p>Athena had been brought in to brief the group. There was still suspicion of the Cylon woman, even though she had taken an oath in the Colonial Services. So had Boomer, they all remembered. She advised them that Tory had quietly taken her to everyone that was going to fly the ships over the last nine hours, and each Captain had the launch keys. The ships were in Insurgent hands.</p><p>Doc Cottle, who had never had anything to do with the Insurgency, even though he knew of it, was brought in to give an update on the Epidemic. He indicated that they were seeing it flatline, and cases were quickly going down. Tigh had talked to him the night before, to brief him on the upcoming uprising, and Cottle had made arrangements to get all the vaccines multiple ships, so they all wouldn't go down with one ship. He warned them that those on The Fleet still in space, would need the vaccine as well.</p><p>With that, the Insurrection leadership disbanded for the last time, hoping they would reconvene in celebration in space in the next few days.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>1300, Laura Roslin's Tent</p><p> </p><p>Laura was giving Kacey her lunch-their last meal one way or another on this gods-forsaken rock. It was a grilled cheese sandwich. With them were the three men who would escort Kacey to <em>Colonial One</em>, along with Tom Zarek. She made them grilled cheese sandwiches as well, which amused the hell out of the four tough-looking men.</p><p>“I haven't had a grilled cheese in probably twenty years, Madam President”, one of them said with a satisfied smile. “These are damn good-you get my vote next election.” The others exploded in laughter.</p><p>“You've got mommy issues”, Zarek said to the man, still laughing.</p><p>Laura hadn't heard what Tom was going to do when the uprising began.</p><p>“I'm gonna go to <em>Colonial One</em>”, he said. When he saw the suspicion on Laura's face, he quickly amended his statement, laughing as he did so. “I'm not staying, I promise. I want to simply go with these guys to make sure Kacey gets their safely, then I'll be going to the ship I'm assigned to.”</p><p>Laura couldn't help but give a wry grin. “Just remember, Zarek”, she said with a smirk, “I'm the one that will throw Gaius Baltar out on his ass today.”</p><p>Tom laughed, holding up his hands in surrender. “Someone at least has to take a picture of that for me.” That broke any lingering tension.</p><p>After lunch, they sat in the living room, everyone but Kacey starting to tense up.</p><p>“When do you want us to take Kacey away?”</p><p>Laura wanted to say “never”, but she understood the game. She hand Kacey had talked the night before, and that morning about what was going to happen. Kacey was nervous that she would not be with her Mom, but Laura promised her that once <em>Colonial One</em> took off, her Momma would also be with her. That made the youngster relax.</p><p>It was currently 1320. In about twenty-five minutes, gentlemen. You can understand that I want to spend as much time as I can with my daughter before all this starts.”</p><p>“Completely understandable”, Zarek assured her. “We will get Kacey to that ship.”</p><p>“Thank you, Tom. Kacey is the future, she must make it.”</p><p>They became silent as the minutes slowly drew down to H-Hour.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Every ship that <em>Galactica</em> could handle for a landing had left both <em>Galactica</em> and <em>Pegasus</em> thirty minutes earlier, and were rendezvousing at the staging point for their jump to a bank of space dust, where they would hide until the operation began. Shortly after their jump, <em>Galactica</em> would jump into an even thicker area of space soup.</p><p>Fifteen minutes after the ships from <em>Pegasus</em> that would take part in the attack had left her, Lee's ship, and the civilian fleet jumped away. When <em>Pegasus</em> reached the jump coordinates, Lee turned to Dee.</p><p>“Lieutenant Dualla, start the clock on an eighteen hour countdown on my mark.”</p><p>Dee stared at him.</p><p>“Mark.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>III</p><p> </p><p>1400</p><p> </p><p><strong>Felix Gaeta was doodling on</strong> a piece of paper, as there was nothing to do. D'Anna and Gaius were doing what they always did-argue about the future of the settlement, Gaius telling them go leave, and D'Anna saying she'd rather nuke the place. Felix had learned to tune it all out. It was simply background noise to him.</p><p>From within the confines of <em>Colonial One</em>, most of the outside world went unheard, as the ship was a natural buffer for outside noise. Of course it hadn't stopped everyone from hearing Gaius and Caprica, or one of Gaius' young hanagers-on when he had taken them to the old bedroom. Caprica had enough decency-at least for a Cylon-that she insisted the bedroom be moved to the lowest level, and soundproofed.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, Gaius noticed something through one of the windows. He looked up.</p><p>“Oh, my Gods.”</p><p>Gaius and D'Anna stopped their arguing. He had gotten their attention, as well as that of Caprica and one of the Dorals, who were also present.</p><p>Felix moved toward the window.</p><p>Outside, they could hear and see muffled explosions, happening all over New Caprica.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tory Foster and others were out of their tents, many who didn't know what was happening watching in amazement. She was standing with some of the Block Leaders, who would rally and round up their people. They were waiting for the explosion that would be their signal to move.</p><p>They didn't have to wait long.</p><p>A massive explosion directly to their front lit up the area. Tory turned to give her Leaders some last minute instructions and a brief prayer, and they scatted, chaos now gripping the area. Tory ran off to the area she was assigned to.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>All over the city, groups of people made their way to the hidden storage of weapons and ammo that dotted the area. Everyone had different assignments. Saul and Galen were to lead an assault on the gates of the prison, then Charlie and Diana Seelix, and a host of others, would storm the compound, with Laura Roslin in tow.</p><p>Tom Zarek and his men quickly made their way through the compound, Tom holding on to Kacey, and the three men with him ready to kill any Cylon, humanoid or machine, that approached them. They took down a few Centurions on their way to <em>Colonial One.</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>There was chaos inside <em>Colonial One</em>, as The Cylons were on their phones, trying to find out information on what the hell was going on. It was quite obvious what was going on, but they needed information. So far, they weren't getting much.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Above The Planet</p><p> </p><p>“OK, this is it, guys”, Kat said with urgency, “stand by!”</p><p>All the practice, and hours of frustration and learning were coming to a head. This was the moment all of them had been working for.</p><p>“All Vipers break, now, now, <em>now</em>!”</p><p>Kat's Vipers made way for Racetrack's Raptors, who came through in good order.</p><p>“Deploy drones on my mark”, Racetrack said calmly-much more calmly than Kat. “Three...two...one...mark!”</p><p>At that moment, a hail of drones left the launch rails, banking in one of two directions. The plan was to have the drones move at a speed, and create a Dradis image that would lead The Cylons to think two battlestars were present.</p><p><em>Galactica</em> was still hiding, and would remain hiding for a while longer. The job of the drones was to pull the Cylon Raiders out to them, while <em>Galactica</em> knocked on the back door.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Colonial One</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As Gaius sat, defeated at his desk, Boomer entered the office. The other Cylons were on phones or talking to each other.</p><p>“Two Battlestars just jumped into orbit.”</p><p>“I thought we were tracking them”, D'Anna protested.</p><p>“Well, Dradis says they're here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the ground, Raiders were pinning down the armed insurgents, Saul Tigh wondering where the frak <em>Galactica</em> was. They were supposed to supply air cover and support for the uprising on the ground.</p><p>“Move, move, move!” He screamed to those around him, Galen Tyrol doing the same.</p><p>“Colonel”, Galen screamed, “we're gonna get slaughtered unless <em>Galactica</em> shows up! We need to find some cover!”</p><p>Tigh looked around at the men and women near him. “Everyone, find some cover, right frakin' now!”</p><p>Everyone dove behind something, to keep the Centurions in front of them, and above them in the guard towers, from getting easy shots at them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Kat, Racetrack, two Baseships on Dradis, bearing 002, carom 015. They're launching Raiders.”</p><p>Racetrack waited another beat, “Kat, we've done our part. All Raptors, kick in the turbos, let's get the hell out of here!”</p><p>With that, the Raptors turned back toward <em>Galactica</em>. They needed to get their quickly, so <em>Galactica</em> could do her part.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Inside Kara's Cell</p><p> </p><p>Leoben had just spread Kara's legs, and had entered her, doing his usual, monotonous thrusting. Kara, as usual, had her eyes and mind closed off.</p><p>Suddenly, there were large explosions outside the prison. Leoben immediately went limp, and jumping off the bed, putting his clothes on. Starbuck did the same.</p><p>A wave of confusion came over his face, forgetting completely about Kara. Starbuck tried to use that confusion to attack the Cylon from behind, jumping on his back, trying to twist his neck. In her weakened state, however, she simply didn't have the strength to do so. Leoben threw her off of him. Kara got back up and charged him.</p><p>Leoben barely side-stepped Kara's attack, catching her arm as she went by. The man landed a solid right to her cheek, knocking the woman out cold. With that, Leoben left the cell to find out what was going on outside.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Saul Tigh knew they couldn't take much more of this. If they stayed where they were, the Centurions would begin advancing on them. If they got up and moved toward the mechanical Cylons, they'd be cut to pieces.</p><p>Suddenly, the air was filled with a sickening, high-pitched screeching sound above them. It was so loud that Tigh had to cover his hears for a moment. He looked up.</p><p>All he could see at first was a fireball heading down from the heavens, moving at an incredible pace. A few seconds later, he realized what was going on.</p><p><em>Galactica</em>, he said to himself.</p><p>Everyone looked up in utter disbelief-even the Centurions seemed stunned at what they were witnessing.<br/><br/>“Everyone, get ready to move!”</p><p>He glanced over at Galen, who nodded, as he, too, looked again above them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Onboard <em>Galactica</em></p><p> </p><p>Lieutenant Aaron Kelly looked at his Dradis display. “99,000, and falling like a rock!”</p><p>To Bill Adama's knowledge, what he was doing had never been tried: a jump into the atmosphere, where gravity was pulling it at blinding speed to the ground. They'd have to time this just right.</p><p>He turned quickly to Helo, who nodded.</p><p>“Launch! Launch them all!”</p><p>Adama nodded. “Standby FTL!”</p><p>With that three full squadrons of Vipers began leaving their launch tubes. The G's of a normal takeoff were exacerbated by the G's that would momentarily hit them when leaving <em>Galactica</em>, which kept falling.</p><p>In his Viper cockpit, the <em>Pegasus</em> CAG, Brendan Costanza, briefly closed his eyes then put his game face on. He gave the thumbs up to the launch officer.</p><p>“Well”, he said calmly, “this ought to be different.”</p><p>His Viper catapulted forward, and in moment, he and other Vipers were feeling more G's ripping their ships upward against the force of the falling <em>Galactica</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Within moments on the ground, Vipers began to appear and engage the Raiders that were in the air, and the Centurions on the ground and in the towers.</p><p>“Vipers, hold, hold!” Galen held up his hand, warning everyone to hold in place a little longer.</p><p>A pair of Vipers took out the guard towers on either side of where Saul, Tigh, and a host of others were crouched down, making themselves as small as possible. When the towers blew, and the gates in front of them took a hit from another Viper, everyone stood up, as if on cue.</p><p>“That's it”, screamed Galen, “everybody get to the ships! Move, move, move!”</p><p>“Let's go, godsdammit”, Saul yelled as well, as the wave of Humanity surged forward.</p><p>Behind them, Charlie Connor, Diana Seelix, Laura Roslin, and the group that would storm the prison, rose as one and moved forward. A little out of their view, and to their rear, Tom Zarek nodded to his men, and they moved in earnest toward <em>Colonial One</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Onboard <em>Galactica</em></p><p> </p><p>“They're clear”, Kelly hollered over the mayhem.</p><p>“Stand by!” Adama kept a close eye on his readouts.</p><p>"<em>Jump!”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Still high above the battle on the ground, there was a cataclysmic sound, as <em>Galactica's</em> FTL kicked in. In the vacuum of space, no one would hear anything. But with <em>Galactica</em> only about 40,000 above ground level, the noise it made was so enormous that it knocked everyone outside, Human, Cylon, or Centurion, momentarily off their feet.</p><p>Tigh had never heard anything that loud in his life. <em>Well, shit”, </em>he thought. “<em>The Cylons took my eye, and The Old Man's gonna take my hearing. </em></p><p>By this time, the insurgents were starting to roll over the Centurions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is obviously an AU story. This chapter makes it even more AU. You'll know when you read it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Connor's team were swarming</strong> the prison now, using either their weapons, or small amounts of plastic explosives to blow open the doors to the cells. They had no idea where anyone was, so all the doors had to be blown. That was a lot of doors. They moved quickly.</p><p>Laura Roslin had never been so frightened in her life. She was no soldier, and the sound of battle right on top of her was a new experience-one she'd rather not have gone through. But her wife was here. Her life was in here somewhere. She only had a sidearm, but she kept moving forward.</p><p>Prisoners began to leave their cells, Roslin desperately looking to see if Kara was one of them. She wouldn't begrudge any of the prisoners getting out, but she had one mission here-get to Kara, and get her to <em>Colonial One</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Colonial One </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Cylons were packing it in. D'Anna had given the order to abandon the planet, while the Centurions fought a delaying action. The only ship that didn't have a captain already onboard to fly it was the Presidential ship. That would arrive when Laura Roslin arrived.</p><p>As The Cylons abandoned, only Caprica remained for the moment with Gaius Baltar.</p><p>“I just want to sit here, and die”, Gaius said, meaning every word of it.</p><p>Her heard a click from a weapon.</p><p>“Well, you're going to get your wish, Gaius”, Felix Gaeta said, anger etched on his face. “I believed in you, Gaius. For a while, we all did.”</p><p>Caprica approached Gaeta, the former Ops Officer pointing the gun at her, his mind drawn away from Gaius for a few moments.</p><p>Looking quickly in front of him, Baltar saw a gun within reach, probably left by one of the Dorals, who so loved to keep one on him. As Caprica walked to Gaius' right, drawing Felix's sight away from the President, Gaius picked up the gun. He was no expert with firearms, but he had used them a few times.</p><p>He fired.</p><p>Caprica turned to look at her lover full in the face, not believing what just happened. Then she looked down in front of her: Felix Gaeta lay dead on the floor.</p><p>“My God, Gaius!” Caprica hadn't expected anything like that.</p><p>“It was him or me, Caprica.” he holstered the gun in the back of his pants. “Let's get the hell out of here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Centurions were still screening <em>Colonial One</em>, as their humanoid brethren were still evacuating that ship. Tom Zarek and his team had halted their advance, taking cover to one side of another ship near the Presidential transport.<br/><br/>“Roger”, he yelled, “take Kacey! I want to peek out here in a few moments.”</p><p>“Be careful, Tom!”</p><p>Zarek just looked at him. “Just keep Kacey safe, for gods sake.”</p><p>They watched as more insurgents moved in toward the Centurions. Tom's men wanted to join the rush, but Zarek had given his word that they would get Roslin's daughter to the ship. Tom was a son-of-a-bitch, and he knew it, but his word meant something.</p><p>Tom looked briefly around the corner, and saw the Centurions being knocked down quickly. The insurgents were almost to the ship.</p><p>“OK, guys”, Tom screamed, “let's get to the ship!”</p><p>They moved, with Roger cradling Kacey protectively, who was crying and screaming from all the thunderous noise around her.</p><p>Centurion bullets were screaming all around them. Even these tough men were frightened like they'd never been, never seeing anything like this. The ramp under <em>Colonial One</em>, and into the shop came closer and closer.</p><p>As they were perhaps fifteen meters from the ramp, a hail of Centurion bullets rang out. One of Zarek's men lifelessly dropped to the ground, a second bullet catching Zarek in the back. It drove him into the ground.</p><p>He looked up in time to see three insurgents turn and pour a hail of fire into the Centurion who had fired on them, getting the satisfaction of seeing the Toaster fall to the ground. He turned back up to look at his remaining two men.</p><p>“Get her into the fraking ship! Go!”</p><p>As the two men clamored up the ramp, another bullet from another Centurion struck Zarek, killing him instantly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The insurgents assigned to the prison were getting the many doors open as quickly as they could. But there were hundreds. As the Centurions began to withdraw, more and more people moved to help get the job done.</p><p>Laura Roslin had her sidearm out, but thankfully hadn't had to use it. There were still Centurions in the area-all of them had not withdrawn quite yet, so there was still some death and violence around them.</p><p>As Laura followed Seelix to the next door, they heard someone yell loudly.</p><p>“<em>Get President Roslin over here!”</em></p><p>Hardball and Roslin locked eyes, both with frightened looks on there faces.</p><p>“C'mon, Madam President!” The two ran in the direction of the call, others pointing out where the shout had come from.</p><p>Laura and Diana came around a corner, and four doors down on the right, an insurgent eyed them. “We found her, Madam President!”</p><p>Laura raced by Seelix, as a number of insurgents made a protective ring outside the door. Laura went inside. There was a male insurgent inside, laying a coat over Kara.</p><p>For a moment, Laura panicked, thinking he was covering her because...</p><p>“Noooooooo!” The blood-curdling scream ripped at everyone who heard it. “Kara, no!”</p><p>The man instantly knew the reason for the scream. “No, no! Madam President, she's alive! I've got a pulse, she's alive. She is just cold!”</p><p>Laura collapsed in tears next to the man, who put a steadying arm around the former President.</p><p>Kara was unconscious, a large bruise on her cheek. Obviously, someone had laid her out cold. “Kara, baby! Honey, wake up!”</p><p>Seelix followed Roslin in. She had some smelling salts, giving out in case of just such a thing-someone being unconscious during the evacuation. She put the salt under Kara's nose, the blonde woman starting to groan back to consciousness.</p><p>C'mon, love”, Laura urged her young wife. “C'mon sweetie, wake up.”</p><p>Kara's eyes fluttered. She was still only half-conscious, but she had heard the one voice that had sustained her through her personal hell.</p><p>“Laura?” The word was soft, groggy and rough, but she knew...</p><p>“Oh, gods, yes, baby. I'm here. I'm here. We're going home.”</p><p>Seelix didn't want to break up the reunion, but had no choice. “Madam President, we need to get the two of you to <em>Colonial One</em>.” Diana looked at the man who had found her. “Can you carry Starbuck to the ship?”</p><p>“Consider it done”, the man said without hesitation. “C'mon, Madam President. We need to get you to safety.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Dradis back online”, Kelly said to Adama, who was wrapping his hand, which had been sliced up with the jump in and out of the atmosphere. It had played hell with their system. “Two Cylon Baseships coming out of the nebula.”</p><p>Helo nodded at the Admiral. “Just as we suspected. Cylon Raiders are still scattered to hell and gone. They're coming at us with no fighters.”</p><p>“Hold on”, Kelly said warily, looking at Dradis. “Two more Baseships just jumped in.” He looked at his Admiral. “We've got four Baseships out there, Admiral.”</p><p>Adama glanced up at his Dradis display, going slightly pail.</p><p>“We can't hold off four...”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>On the surface of New Caprica, only a few Centurions remained, and they were quickly overwhelmed and destroyed. All that was taking place was the mop-up, making sure no one was left behind. Above those that remained on the surface, ships that had landed twenty months earlier were jumping away to the rendezvous coordinates that Athena had brought with her.</p><p>Laura and her party, including Charlie Connor, boarded <em>Colonial One.</em> Armed insurrectionists led the former President in, doing a sweep of the ship, before allowing the group had boarded. There was no sign of Gaius Baltar, nor any of The Cylons.</p><p>When Laura stepped into the Presidential office, she gave out a small gasp, as the body of Felix Gaeta lay on the floor, blood pooling under him.<br/><br/>Before she commented on Gaeta, her mind snapped back to her family. “Where's Kacey?”</p><p>In moments, the man, Roger, who had grabbed Kacey from Tom Zarek, was in the room with the frightened little girl. When she saw Laura, she squirmed away from the man.</p><p>“Mommy!”</p><p>“Oh, baby, gods, I'm so glad to see you!” She hugged the girl tightly to her bosom, tears of relief streaming down her cheek. “Mommy is so glad you're hear.”</p><p>“Did you get Momma for us?”</p><p>The man who had carried Kara in spoke. “I took her below. Nurse Ishay is looking her over right now.”</p><p>Laura went up to the man. “In all this mess, I haven't even asked you your name.”</p><p>The man slightly bowed. “Pernell Robinson, ma'am. I'm a civilian FTL mechanic by trade.”</p><p>Laura didn't wait, and pulled the man into a hug with he and Kacey. “Mr. Robinson, Kacey and I thank you for bringing Kara back here. You have my eternal thanks.”</p><p>“It was my honor, Madam President.” He looked at her as the hug broke. “You take good care of this beautiful little lady, and your wife, ya hear?”</p><p>Laura laughed through her tears. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>The man looked around. “I was supposed to be on another ship, but...”</p><p>Laura waved him off. “You stay right here, Pernell. You've earned a spot on <em>Colonial One</em> today.”</p><p>Laura then turned to the man Roger, and the other man Zarek had assigned. “Where's Mr. Zarek?”</p><p>Roger shook his head, sadly. “He died down by the ramp earlier, along with the other guy with us. He kept his promise.”</p><p>Laura nodded.</p><p>Charlie Connor looked down at Felix Gaeta, rage in his eyes. “Should we dump this piece of shit off of the ship, Madam President.”</p><p>She didn't miss a beat. “No”, she said firmly. “He served honorably in the Colonial Fleet, and he deserves to come back home one last time. Perhaps we'll figure out what was going on here for all those months. For now, put him into a casket. I know there's at least a few onboard.”</p><p>Charlie nodded sullenly, but he obeyed.</p><p>“I'll, uh, get someone to clean up this floor once we're airborne”, he said, looking back up at his former President.</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Connor”, Laura said softly.</p><p>She put Kacey down for a moment, then sat in the chair that recently had been used by Gaius Baltar. She looked around the room, took a deep breath, pulling Kacey on her lap.</p><p>She looked up at one of the insurgents. “Tell the pilot we can go now.” She stood up again, with her daughter. “Let's go below and see how your mommy is doing, Kacey.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Onboard <em>Galactica</em></p><p> </p><p>The four Baseships were on top of <em>Galactica</em> in a matter of moments, pounding away at the old Battlestar. The ship was taking a tremendous beating, people in the CIC simultaneously doing their jobs, and putting out small electrical fires that kept popping up.</p><p>Kelly was on the horn with Engineering. “We've lost maneuvering thrusters.”</p><p>“We can't take many more hits, Admiral”, Helo commented, tense but calm. “We've got explosive decompression, Sections 36 through 48.”</p><p>Adama glanced around the room. “FTL?”</p><p>Karl simply shook his head. At that moment, a tremendous explosion rocked <em>Galactica, </em>knocking most of the crew over.</p><p>When Adama rose, he knew this was the end.</p><p>“That's it”, he said. Even though his voice wasn't loud, everyone in CIC heard it, and they all looked at him, knowing what the next order would be.</p><p>“It's been an honor.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Human-looking Cylons on the Baseships were not happy that they had lost New Caprica, but they were on the verge of destroying the once-mighty <em>Galactica</em>.</p><p>They would take that.</p><p>Onboard one of the Baseships, Cavil was ready to celebrate.</p><p>“I want everything poured on that frackin' ship. Don't show it any mercy.”</p><p>A Sharon spoke up. “The Raiders we have left will be back in one minute.”</p><p>“Put them in on the fight. Destroy that ship!”</p><p>As Cavil stood grinning, anticipating the demise of that pain-in-the-ass, Bill Adama, his ship was suddenly rocked by fire.”</p><p>“What the hell was that?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lee Adama had never been one to completely follow orders to the letter. This time, he had no qualms about ignoring what his father had told him.</p><p>The more modern, and slightly bigger <em>Pegasus</em> had caught the Baseships flat-footed as they tried to finish off her sister ship. The first of the four Baseships took a full barrage of missiles, disintegrating in mere seconds, a second one taking heavy damage.</p><p>“<em>Galactica</em>, <em>Pegasus, </em>let us take some of the work off your hands. Get your FTL up and ready, and we'll take care of the rest.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Aboard <em>Galactica</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That boy never could obey my orders, thank the gods this time.</em>
</p><p>He didn't know if he wanted to curse Lee up one side and down the other, or thank him.</p><p>So he did both, to cover all the bases.</p><p>“Keep working on the FTL's, and get the frakin' things online. Those bastards will redeploy as soon as they recover.”</p><p>“Aye, Admiral”, Kelly hollered back, more calmly than he felt.</p><p>At that moment, the second of the four Cylon Baseships.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Commander”, Dee told her husband, “they're coming about! Trying to bracket us.”</p><p>She looked directly at him.</p><p>There was a calm look of resolve on his face. “Take us right down the center, right between them.”</p><p>“We won't last long there, Commander.”</p><p>He didn't flinch. “No.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Most of the civilian ships are off the ground, Admiral. Most have jumped away, only a few left.”</p><p>“Thank you, Mr. Kelly. It's working.”</p><p>At that moment, Helo said four words that Adama silently blessed.</p><p>“FTL's back online.”</p><p>“Spin up the FTL.”</p><p><em>"Pegasus</em> is taking a helluva pounding, Admiral. I don't think she has one single plane up.”</p><p>Adama shook his head. “Lee left the Vipers and Raptors with the civilian fleet.” He looked over at Agathon. “Lee knew this would be a one-way trip for <em>Pegasus</em>.”</p><p>Helo blanched at those words. “He's not...”</p><p>Admiral Adama cut him off. “Let's worry about ourselves right now, Mr. Agathon. Land our birds, and let's get the hell out of here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Vipers and Raptors that had been out since the operation began heard Helo give the order that was music to their ears.</p><p>“<em>All wings, Galactica, head on home. Combat landings are approved. Repeat, all birds, come on home and prepare for jump!”</em></p><p>Hot Dog advised his squadrons that had launched from <em>Galactica</em> during the jump into the atmosphere to hold off landing until the ships that Kat and Racetrack were landing could touch down first. They had been in the air the longest. Kat and Racetrack landed their birds last, Kat informing Hot Dog his groups were clear.</p><p>In a matter of minutes, all the fighters were aboard.</p><p>Within moments, the badly damaged, but still intact Battlestar jumped away, leaving <em>Pegasus</em> behind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Massive explosions were rocking the Battlestar <em>Pegasus</em>. The Beast was heading to her death.</p><p>“Set main batteries to auto-fire Cycle B”, he informed those who were left in CIC. He looked at Dee. “Lock engines ahead flank!”</p><p>He lifted the growler to talk to his crew for the last time aboard the mighty ship.</p><p>“This is the Commander. Abandon ship, I repeat, Abandon ship. Report to your evac Raptor, and jump to the rendezvous point. Good work, everyone. See you on the other side.”</p><p>Another massive explosion rocked the ship.</p><p>“All right people”, Dee yelled as loud as she could over the hellish noise, “let's move, let's go!” She looked over at Lee, who had remained amazingly calm through the battle. “That means you, too, Commander.”</p><p>“Yes, sir”, Lee said absentmindedly, making Dee want to laugh, but this wasn't the time for laughter.</p><p>As the ship was exploding around him, taking her literal last breaths, he looked back to CIC. “Thank you.”</p><p>He and Dee headed to their Raptor.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><em>Pegasus</em> continued to close the gap with the last two Baseships, her systems on automatic, now in a closed-quarters duel with her Cylon counterparts.</p><p>As the last three escape Raptors exited her landing bay, jumping away, <em>Pegasus</em> plowed into the nearest of the two Cylon ships, a tremendous explosion rocking the heavens as the two ships blew apart. The debris from what remained of Pegasus and the other Cylon Baseship tore through the remaining Baseship, and it, too, disintegrated into the void of space.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Colonial One</em>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Laura and Kacey Roslin went below</b> decks to check in on Kara. Laura had been surprised at some of the changes in the lower part of the ship, especially the massive bedroom that had been built. But right now, her mind was focused on seeing her wife.</p><p>Charlie Connor had escorted her to the bedroom, then excused himself. Laura was holding Kacey's hand when they entered. Nurse Layne Ishay had some IV's hooked up to Kara, but she was breathing on her own.</p><p>“Oh, Kara”, Laura said softly with a cry. Kacey tried to run toward her.</p><p>“Momma!”</p><p>Laura held her back, Ishay going up to the littler girl. “Kacey, Momma is sleeping right now, and needs her rest, so we have to be quiet, right?”</p><p>Kacey nodded her head. “Sorry, didn't mean to yell.”</p><p>Ishay smiled. “That's OK, honey, I promise you'll get to talk to your Momma soon enough. Why don't you sit here next to your momma while I talk to your mommy, OK?”</p><p>Kacey silently sat in the chair, looking at Kara.</p><p>Ishay took Laura to the other end of the room.</p><p>“What can you tell me, Ishay?”</p><p>The nurse took a large breath. “Physically, she's gonna be fine, Laura. She has a few broken ribs healing, and she has some bruising on her back, her buttocks...well, all over the place. She has that big shiner on her right cheek, and some fading bruises on her face as well. She went through some physical punishment.”</p><p>Laura wanted to collapse, but she stood tall. She would have time to cry later.</p><p>“I also can tell you that...and I'm so sorry to have to tell you this, that there are signs that she has been assaulted sexually. She has some minor cuts and bruising to both her vagina and her rectum, which indicates she was probably raped, and more than once.”</p><p>Laura remained calm, but Ishay could see the anger building in the woman's face. Laura Roslin was not a woman that Ishay thought should ever be crossed. She was as strong as any woman Layne Ishay had met. Had this been her wife, she'd want to rip someone to pieces.</p><p>“As I said, physically, all of that will heal. I don't know how she'll be emotionally when she wakes up, or afterward.” Ishay glanced down for a moment. “Please tell me if I'm stepping over a line, Madam President, I beg you, but I would be cautious, once she's physically healthy, in initiating sex until she can get a psychological evaluation.”</p><p>Laura shook her head adamantly, grabbing Ishay by the shoulder. “Oh, gods no, Ishay, you're not stepping over a line. I appreciate your concern for both of us. I'm sure I would have thought of that, but thank you for being so honest with me.” She gave the nurse a comforting, warm hug. She remembered how Ishay had needed to perform emergency surgery on Bill Adama years ago, when Cottle was stuck on another ship, during an attack, the lights and power ebbing and flowing on <em>Galactica</em>. Ishay had been frightened, but she had nerves of steel, and had gone well above her pay grade in saving the man's life.</p><p>“I would suggest that when the fleet is sorted out, we get her onboard <em>Galactica</em>. I know Cottle and the other doctors will want to get a look at her, and better evaluate her condition.”</p><p>Laura nodded, hugging Layne again. “You're an amazing nurse, Ishay”, she said with a smile. “Thanks for looking after Kara.”</p><p>“It's my honor, Madam President. I'll give you and Kacey a few minutes of alone time with your wife. If you need me, I'm right outside the door.”</p><p>“Thanks again, Ishay, I appreciate it.”</p><p>The nurse took her leave, Roslin turning to see the image of their daughter holding Kara's hand softly, quietly singing to her Momma. Laura wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She approached the bed where Kara lay.</p><p>She looked down at Kara's bruised face, still seeing just how stunningly beautiful her wife was. She did give the unconscious woman a brief smile, then leaned in, giving Starbuck a soft, lingering kiss on the forehead.</p><p>“I love you, Kara Thrace-Roslin”, she said softly. “We got you back, baby. We got you back.”</p><p>She quietly pulled up a chair next to their daughter, and the two sat vigil.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Onboard <em>Galactica</em></p><p> </p><p>There had been an impromptu celebration on <em>Galactica</em> when the Raptors carrying some of the survivors from New Caprica had landed. Lee and Dee landed, with Saul and Galen landing shortly after. When the celebration had died down, which had been rather quickly, as everyone was emotionally spent, the two Adama's, Dee, Helo, Tigh, Galen, and Kelly occupied the pilot briefing room for a short debrief.</p><p>“What can you tell me, Tigh, especially about today?”</p><p>Tigh had saluted his friend proudly on arrival. Bill knew he and Tigh would talk quietly about what his XO had gone through on the planet.</p><p>“We lost a lot of good people today, Bill, but everyone performed above the call of duty, of that there's no doubt. I'm proud of every one of 'em.”</p><p>Lee looked at his long-time nemesis. “Colonel, any word on Kara and Roslin?”</p><p>Saul shook his head. “None. I imagine when things settle, we should contact <em>Colonial One</em> and get an update. Charlie Connor and Diana Seelix, along with Laura, went to the prison to look for Kara and free the others.”</p><p>Bill Adama was going to object to Laura being taken on a combat mission, then thought better. “I bet you tried to talk her out of going there.”</p><p>Tigh gave a grim laugh. “No way was I gonna talk her out of going. In her place, I'd have been going too, to hell with what anyone said. I know Helo said all ships are accounted for, so we know that bird is in the air.”</p><p>Lee and Dee recounted the final moments on <em>Pegasus</em>, with Lee pointing out that they had to get The Fleet somewhere safe and hidden, so <em>Galactica</em> could undergo repairs.</p><p>“Yeah, she took a pounding”, Bill Adama admitted, “but she's still got a lot of life left in her.”</p><p>For the next half hour, Tigh and Tyrol recounted as much of the last eighteen months as they could. Bill was aghast at how many people had died from the two epidemics. Combine that with people who had died of old age, other illnesses, or as prisoners, and they had lost a good two thousand people.</p><p>“Lords of Kobol”, the Admiral mused. “I read when you sent your Sitrep that we had lost Sam Anders, which is stunning, healthy as he was.”</p><p>Lee and Sam had had more than one pissing match over Kara, but that was all history. Kara was married to Laura Roslin, of all people, and Sam was dead. Lee felt some genuine pain and shame for how things had turned out.</p><p>“Sam was as tough as they came, dad”, Lee ventured. “If that virus took someone like him, we're lucky we didn't lose more people.”</p><p>As the meeting broke up, Bill and Lee had Kelly raise <em>Colonial One,</em> and advised the Captain of that they would be en-route shortly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ishay came in to check on Kara, but tried not to bother Laura and Kacey. Laura told the nurse to do what she needed to do, and to not mind them. Ishay had given the blonde a sedative, to let her rest and sleep, knowing that was the best medicine for her recovery.</p><p>“I want to talk to Momma”, Kacey said softly. She had cried a few times, but not very hard. She simply hadn't seen her Momma in more than a month, and had missed her terribly.</p><p>“I know, Kace”, Laura said, giving her a hug. “Momma will be awake soon enough. She was hurt when we rescued her, and need to rest. You know, like when you have a cold, and you get lots of rest.”</p><p>“Sleep makes you better, Momma says.”</p><p>“She's right about that. When Momma is feeling better she'll wake up, and I know she'll want to talk to you about what you've been doing.”</p><p>Kacey gave Laura a warm hug, and kiss on the cheek. “Love you Mommy.”</p><p>Laura chuckled. “I love you too, sweetheart.”</p><p>Ishay was done with her check on Kara. “Laura, she's doing fine right now. Again, she's been through a lot, this is the best thing for her.”</p><p>“I understand, Ishay. I just...there's so much I need to say to her.”</p><p>Ishay smiled at both she and Kacey. “Both of you will get that time with Kara soon enough.”</p><p>Ishay left the room, and there was silence again.</p><p>A few minutes later, there was a small commotion outside of the room. After a few moments, the door opened...</p><p>Laura lost her composure immediately.</p><p>“Bill! Lee!”</p><p>“Madam President”, Bill said with a warm smile, Laura rushing to give him a huge hug.</p><p>“Oh, gods, Admiral, I've missed you so much. I didn't know if we'd ever see you again.”</p><p>The hug lasted for a few minutes, Laura simply needing the comfort of a friend.</p><p>“It's my honor to see you again, Laura. I have missed you, too. We have a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p>“We do, and I promise we will.”</p><p>She turned to the younger Adama, who had been the very first one to support her when the Presidency had fallen to her. As with his father, she brought him in for a fierce hug.</p><p>“Captain Apollo”, she said, bringing up the first time she had joked with him, about his name sound nice. Lee laughed as he accepted the hug.</p><p>“It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it, Madam President.” He hugged her back hard. “I'm happy to see you again.”</p><p>“Gods, you two, it seems like a lifetime has gone by! Oh”, she said, suddenly remembering that she needed to make introductions.</p><p>“Kacey, come here, baby.” Shyly, Kacey came to her second mother, and allowed her to be picked up. “Kacey, this is Commander Lee Adama, and this”, she said turning to Bill, “is Admiral William Adama. Gentlemen, this...” She almost lost her composure again, “is our daughter, Kacey.”</p><p>“It's an honor to meet you, Kacey. I am a good friend of both your mothers.” He put his large hand out, and Kacey shook it, making Bill Chuckle.</p><p>“Momma is hurt”, she said, looking back to Kara.</p><p>For the first time, Bill looked down at the woman that he would always consider a daughter. She looked pale, and very skinny. A pall came over his demeanor. “I see that, but I know she'll get better.”</p><p>Lee came up next. “You have two very special mom's, you know that?”</p><p>Kacey nodded. “I love them both.”</p><p>Lee looked at her. “So say we all.”</p><p>Ishay brought in some chairs so Bill and Lee could get some information.</p><p>“I don't even know where to star, gentlemen. I guess I should start with me...and my wife over there.”</p><p>She went into the evolution of the relationship between she and Kara, Laura recounting how Kara didn't even get a decent chance to mourn for Sam, and how Laura had helped her out of her isolation, the dinners, and the quick development of their falling in love.</p><p>“Then the virus came, and the Cylons set an elegant trap for us. D'Anna said we could have all the medicine we needed for the Epidemic, if we gave them custody of Kara.”</p><p>Anger was evident on the faces of the two Adama's.</p><p>“How long was she held”, Lee asked, trying to stay on an even keel.</p><p>“Just over a month.” She paused to gain her composure. “Ishay has done a cursory exam of Kara. She was beaten, more than once, and she was raped.” Laura didn't feel the need to tell them how she had been raped. What she said was hard enough.</p><p>“Frakin' bastards”, Bill said with a quite rage. “They'll pay for this.”</p><p>“When we found her, she was unconscious. It looked like she had been punched.”</p><p>“Kacey wasn't with you when you went to the prison?” Lee didn't want to believe that.</p><p>“No, she wasn't”, she assured them. “I had...you won't believe this, but I had Tom Zarek and three of his men get Kacey to <em>Colonial One.”</em></p><p>“I still think that bastard belongs back in jail”, Bill said evenly.</p><p>Laura nodded solemnly. “You won't have to worry about that. He and one of his men were killed in front of the ramp to <em>Colonial One.</em> But they got Kacey onboard.”</p><p>That caused a long moment of silence, broken by Lee. “At least he went out with some honor.”</p><p>Laura nodded. "Yes, he did. I have to tell you he was a valuable asset for the insurrection. But I doubt he would have remained on good behavior if he had made it back to space.”</p><p>“We'll just remember this part-that he saved your daughter.”</p><p>Laura continued. “When I arrived on <em>Colonial One, </em>there was another surprise: Felix Gaeta had been shot to death, and was lying dead in the office.”</p><p>That startled the two men. “Felix was the Chief-of-Staff for Gaius, wasn't he?” Lee couldn't quite remember.</p><p>“He was”, Laura confirmed. “We're going through all the papers, files, both written and on the computer to see if we can make sense of everything. And there was no sign of Gaius when we arrived.”</p><p>“Maybe The Cylons offed him”, Bill offered. “I wouldn't shed a tear.”</p><p>“I don't think so, Admiral. I think he's a bargaining chips for The Cylons. He's alive.”</p><p>Bill sighed. “I know you have more important things on your mind, but I'm going to gather the Quorum together on <em>Galactica</em>, and suggest that you be named Interim President, until we can schedule a special election.”</p><p>Laura nodded. “I don't object, although I'm not sure if I would run for the office again.” She looked down at Kacey, and then back at Kara. “I still want to be a voice in the government, but...well, my priorities have changed. I have a wife to get re-acquainted with, and a daughter to raise.”</p><p>She gave both men a broad smile.</p><p>The two men rose to to take their leave. “We didn't want to bother you for too long, Laura, but we had to visit you, to make sure you and Kara were OK, and to get at least some information on what happened down there.”</p><p>“I plan to submit a full report to you and the Quorum, Bill, but it may not be for a little while. Those of us who led the insurgency-myself, Tigh, Galen, Seelix, Charlie Connor, we all agreed to put everything down in writing so there's an official record.”</p><p>Laura stood as well, looking at the two men she admired so much. “It is so good seeing you both again...I can't believe that nightmare is over. You two are welcome any time to visit Kara while she recovers.”</p><p>The two men walked over to the bed, taking a silent moment to look down on the very special woman lying unconscious in front of them.</p><p>Lee bent down, kissing Kara on the forehead. “You get well, Starbuck. I'm gonna need my best CAG back.” he glanced at Laura who smiled.</p><p>Bill touched Kara's cheek lightly, placing his own kiss on her forehead. “I'm gonna grab my gun and bring the cat in, my dear. I'll talk to you soon.”</p><p>Both men gave Laura another hug, and she kissed them on the cheek, and they quietly walked away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Laura Roslin wanted to stay</b> with Kara constantly, but she had been appointed as Acting Colonial President, with the disappearance of Gaius Baltar after the rescue and the death of Vice-President Tom Zarek during the rescue. She had responsibilities to everyone in The Fleet, not just Kara and Kacey.</p><p>She met that afternoon with Admiral Adama, Commander Lee Adama, Colonel Saul Tigh, Karl Agathon, and the current CAG, Brendan Costanza. Also along was one of the members of the Quorum, Diedra Wych, who was the Caprican representative.</p><p>“I've called this meeting, obviously, so we can straighten out the government, since we're back in space. Diedra, I appreciate the confidence that the Quorum has shown in me. I will do the very best I can to uphold that confidence.”</p><p>She shifted positions in her chair, inside the War Room, which had been appropriated for this meeting.</p><p>“First order of business, is that we need a Vice-President. I am open to suggestions, but I also have my own ideas on the subject. The floor is open.”</p><p>For twenty minutes, the group discussed who would be a heartbeat away from the Presidency. Most of the names bandied about came from current and former members of the Quorum, as well as other notable members within The Fleet.</p><p>Laura took all of it in, letting the discussion settle for a few moments, then making her own views known.</p><p>“I don't think there's a bad choice with any of those names”, she said evenly, her best poker face on. “I want someone who commands immediate respect throughout The Fleet, most especially on <em>Galactica</em>, and someone who has experience in high-pressure situations, and can make a decision under such pressure.”</p><p>“Anyone in particular, Madam President.?”</p><p>“In fact, Admiral, I was thinking that there's one person who fits all those criteria, and that's Lee.”</p><p>Lee went pale for a moment. “<em>Me</em>?”</p><p>“I've listened to the audio transcript from CIC on <em>Pegasus</em> before it was destroyed. You remained incredibly calm while the ship was basically falling apart around you. You instilled a sense of discipline in your troops, and they responded well. You speak your mind, but you're also true to your beliefs, and you're as honest as anyone I know.”</p><p>Bill Adama wanted to smirk, but this wasn't the place for it. He had always thought that Lee could do whatever he wanted, and thought Roslin had made an astute choice.</p><p>“What do you say, Mr. Adama?”</p><p>Lee pulled for a moment at the collar on his uniform, but as usual, spoke calmly. “I've never been a politician, Madam President.”</p><p>“Bullshit”, his father said, this time with a smile. “When you command a Battlestar, especially in war, you have to be a politician to an extent. Politics come with the territory.”</p><p>“I've never held any office before”, Lee objected. “I don't know the ins and outs of the Colonial Constitution.”</p><p>Bill shook his head. “Your grandfather was a lawyer in Constitutional and Criminal Law, Lee. Remember him giving you all those law books? I have them onboard the ship. Book learning is only part of the education you need, but everything is in there. The rest comes with experience.”</p><p>“There might be some blow-back from quite a few quarters”, Saul Tigh offered. “An Adama running <em>Galactica</em>? An Adama as Vice-President? Just something to think about.”</p><p>"He's right”, Diedra Wych said with no overt feeling. “I think Lee is a good choice, but as you said, Admiral, politics and the military go hand-in-hand.”</p><p>“What would we do about the CAG situation?”</p><p>Bill Adama turned to Karl Agathon. “I suspect for the short term, Hot Dog can handle it.” He looked at the younger pilot and nodded. “You and Kat did a helluva job putting the deception together, and both of you performed well in the rescue.”</p><p>Brendan Costanza added his two cubits. “I would imagine, once she's back to health, that Starbuck could resume her role as CAG if she wants it. I don't think either Kat or I would make any waves if we're her wingmen, if you will, on the chain-of-command.”</p><p>Laura looked at Lee and Bill, the conversation stopping for a moment.</p><p>“It might be a while before Kara is back”, Laura said calmly, but struggling to keep an even tone. “She was...tortured while in prison, and suffered more than a few injuries. There is more going on with Starbuck than that, but until she's fully awake, and regaining her strength, I don't feel comfortable discussing that possibility, so for now, Brendan, you're the CAG.”</p><p>“Yes, Madam President”, he said, wondering what all that was about.</p><p>Laura looked again at Lee. “Mr. Adama”, she said formally, “I am officially asking you to serve as my Vice-President. Now, since I hit you over the head with this only a few moments ago, I won't require an answer from you today, but I would like one within three day.” She held up her hand as Lee started to speak. “In fact, I'm ordering you to take that three days, and talk it over with anyone you like, including me.”</p><p>“I understand, Madam President.” He gave her a rueful grin. “Keep a block of time open for me, because I suspect I'll want to talk to you.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two Days Later</p><p> </p><p>Kara had obviously needed the rest. Doc Cottle headed over to <em>Colonial One</em> to check up on the young lady. He told Laura, and the two Adama's what they already suspected. She had waken for only a few moments at a time, Doc Cottle saying that was normal after what she had gone through. Cottle thought she'd be coming around, an truly waking up within three or four days.</p><p>“She lost about twenty five pounds-she's very emaciated. Kara had multiple bruises all over her body. I expect all those to be pretty much healed within a week. She had a few broken rips, but those have to heal on her own. Surprisingly, there were no other broken bones.”</p><p>Then he delivered the news they didn't want to hear. “She was sexually assaulted, numerous times. I can simply give you the written reports, gentlemen, if Laura doesn't want me to say any of this out loud.”</p><p>“It's alright, Doctor”, Laura assured him. “They are the top two military commanders of The Fleet, and they have a need-to-know on this. I've already hinted as much to them about what happened to Kara.”</p><p>Cottle sighed. “She had abrasions, some small contusions and bruising in both her vagina and her rectum. The exam tells me she is not pregnant, and her ovaries and uterus are not damaged, either.”</p><p>Laura sat still, not looking at anyone for the moment. The Admiral and the Commander's faces both became animated with what could only be described as rage, but they remained silent.</p><p>“I expect those injuries to subside rather quickly. I've given her the antibiotics, and if there's any lingering suspicion of infections, that should take care of it.”</p><p>“How long will she be confined here?”</p><p>“I'm not sure yet, Admiral”, the doctor replied. “She needs to rest, eat, and drink a whole lot of fluids. I'd rather keep her on here for at least a while. The lords know that when she goes back to <em>Galactica</em>”, he added, looking at Laura Roslin, “she's going to be under a bit of a microscope. People are gonna wanna know what happened to her, and most of the people have no clue about Kara and Laura being married now.”</p><p>“I'll deal with the latter when the time is right”, Laura said firmly, but not unkindly. “I'll need to talk to my wife about that, and see how we want to proceed. We don't want to hide the fact we're married, but I'd like to see...how Kara's doing psychologically after what she's gone through.”</p><p>Lee nodded. “I'll keep her off the active list for as long as you need, Madam President. We're in no rush for this.”</p><p>Laura gave a small smile. “I'm a little surprised the two of you”, she offered, looking at Lee and Bill with a smirk, “are taking the fact that Kara and I fell in love and got married so well.”</p><p>Both men turned a little red. For Lee, it was realizing, finally, that Kara was off-limits, that he did love Dee, and he needed to act like a gentleman. For Bill, his “daughter” was finally married, and had a little girl of her own. It was a lot to take in.</p><p>“Madam President”, Bill said softly, “yes, it was a surprise, but Kara couldn't have picked a better, more honorable, more courageous Human Being to be married to. Whatever happened down there, I'm glad that, after Sam died, Starbuck had someone who was looking out for her.”</p><p>“She stayed in a shell for quite a while, Bill. Honestly? I simply wanted to be a sounding board for her, and her for me, from everything we'd gone through. I fell in love with Kacey almost immediately, and it took a little longer before I fell in love with her mom.”</p><p>Lee smiled. “What's the old saying? Love works in mysterious ways? I think you two are great for each other-although I doubt you'll be able to tame her smart-ass mouth when she returns to being CAG.”</p><p>The large grin on his face assured Laura he was only being half-serious, and she laughed at his remark. “Of that, I have no doubt, Commander.”</p><p>“I do have a request, Laura, when Kara is feeling better?”</p><p>“What is the request, Admiral?”</p><p>Bill looked down at his shoes for a moment, then back up. “When everything settles down, I'm hoping you two can do a proper wedding in front of your entire family-and we are your family, everyone in this fleet, although I don't think everyone will be invited.”</p><p>Laura gave him a warm smile. “I've been thinking about that myself, Bill. I also want both of you to spend some time getting to know Kacey. You two are Kara's family, along with Kacey and I, and I can't think of two better men to have in her life than the Adama men.”</p><p>Lee looked at his dad, who glanced back. “She's gone 'round the bend, dad”, Lee said with a chuckle he couldn't resist.</p><p>Bill looked at the President-which she officially was again-and grinned. “I think you'll need to see the shrink as well. Lee's right about that.”</p><p>Laura laughed delightedly one more time. “Everyone is a critic. I'm glad to see neither of you have lost your salty wit.”</p><p>“Seriously, Madam President, thank you for the confidence”, Bill said, the Old Man obviously touched by her faith in he and Lee. “And I can tell you that I definitely want to get to know my granddaughter.”</p><p>Laura tried to suppress a giggle, but couldn't, both men looking at her oddly. “Does that mean I have to call you dad, Admiral?”</p><p>Bill's eyes bugged out, making Lee laugh hysterically.</p><p>“You ever call me that, Roslin”, he warned her, with a sly smile, “you're out an airlock.”</p><p>“Yes sir”, she winked impishly at him, giving him a sloppy salute.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later that afternoon, back on <em>Galactica</em>, Lee Adama finally sat down with President Roslin, to discuss her offer for him to be her Vice-President. It had taken Lee totally by surprised, but after talking to his father, and a few others, he was starting to warm up to the idea.</p><p>He still wasn't completely sold.</p><p>“What do you think your priorities will be now that we're all back together, Madam President?”</p><p>“I know there are some hard feelings between those who stayed with The Fleet, and those who were on New Caprica. I've heard too much, already, that The Fleet abandoned us. That isn't true”, she added quickly, “because if they didn't, there would be any Humans left now, but that's the gist I get. Conversely, I hear those who were on the ships say that those on the planet haven't given enough credit for the rescue mission.</p><p>“Unity, and reminding everyone that we're all in this together, and that it's not over, will be the first step. After that, I would like to introduce legislation that makes it easier for people to simply not be tethered to a job because their parents did it, or because they were born on a certain Colony. I hear Diana Seelix...Hardball, right?” Lee nodded. “Diana wants to be a pilot, but because of where she's from, she'd never have a chance. That has to change.”</p><p>“Experience from what you saw on New Caprica.”</p><p>“Exactly”, Laura said, like the teacher she was, happy that a student got her point. “I saw people who have never been in the military, pick up weapons and defend themselves an others. I witnessed, during two Epidemics, people with no medical experience stepping up, volunteering to help the doctors and nurses, and make a huge difference. I saw people that are pilots, whose hands are their lives, helping to build and keep the community operating through hard, physical labor.”</p><p>Lee nodded. “I like that, Madam President.”</p><p>Laura touched his arm. “When it's just you and me, Lee, I'm Laura. You do remember my name, don't you?”</p><p>Lee sheepishly grinned. “I do indeed, Laura. Thank you.”</p><p>“As far as policy goes, there's one we have to become more serious about. I've always been an advocate of the belief that a woman's body is her business, and no one else's. Yet we've lost almost four-thousand people since we landed on New Caprica. We have got to start having babies, and a lot of them.”</p><p>Lee got it immediately. “You're gonna limit the number of abortions that can be performed.”</p><p>It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.</p><p>Laura nodded. “In normal times, on The Colonies, I wouldn't dream of such a thing, but there's about thirty-seven thousand of us left, and we will lose more. We have to start replacing our numbers. We might even have to consider conscription if we're out here another decade or two.”</p><p>That was a lot for Lee to take in, but he saw the merit in President Roslin's path going forward. Unity and procreation. She was right. Both were essential for the survival of the Human race.</p><p>“If you like-and if I accept your offer, I can be the one to introduce the need for us to have more children. Maybe I'll take some of the heat off you.”</p><p>Laura smiled at him. “You still have one more day, Lee. I expect you to take it, and really think this over tonight. We'll meet again tomorrow.”</p><p>In a matter of fifteen minutes, Laura was heading back to<em> Colonial One</em>, to be with her wife and daughter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next few days were quiet in The Fleet, allowing Laura to give her undivided attention to Kara and Kacey. Kara was still in and out of consciousness. Dr. Cottle advised Laura each day that Starbuck was starting to gain a little weight, and her injuries, at least the physical ones, were healing nicely.</p><p>Kacey was at a table in a corner of the bedroom, having fun with a coloring book. Laura had been reading some reports from The Fleet, as well as a book that Bill Adama had loaned her.</p><p>About two hours into her uninterrupted vigil, Kara began to move around more than she had since coming onboard the ship. Laura heard a few groans as the younger woman began to wake. Ishay was close by, Laura getting her attention that Cottle should be summoned.</p><p>On the bed, eyelids began to flutter, a mouth twitching, extremities stretching and moving. Laura would let Kara simply come to on her own, as she didn't want to startle her. A few moments later, the sight Laura had been waiting for happened: Kara opened her eyes, looking around, blinking furiously.</p><p>With a startle, Kara sat bolt upright in bed, and began to scream, clearly not knowing where she was. Kacey moved further away, a frightened look on her face, hearing her Momma scream like that.</p><p>Laura was on the bed in moments, trying to grab Kara and calm her down, but the blonde fought her, trying to push away, her eyes bulging out of their sockets, the cries continuing, her body shaking.</p><p>Laura had tried to softly talk to Kara to calm her down, but it hadn't worked. Laura took a more drastic measure.</p><p>“Kara!” She literally screamed the words. “Starbuck, snap out of it! Kara!” As the fearful crying continued, Laura turned Kara toward her, and slapped her hard across the face. She hated to do that, after all Kara had been through, but it did the trick.</p><p>Kara stopped screaming and crying, still glancing around as if someone was going to do her harm. Finally, she focused on Laura.</p><p>For a moment, she couldn't speak, the look of terror still etched on her face. She began to calm, confusion sluicing through entire being. After another thirty seconds, she finally realized who was in front of her.</p><p>“L...Laura?”</p><p>Laura was on the verge of tears, but for the moment, held it together for her wife. “Yes, baby, it's me.”</p><p>“Laura? Gods...where?”</p><p>“You're onboard <em>Colonial One,</em> my love”, Laura said tenderly, putting a palm on the cheek she had slapped. “You're safe now.”</p><p>The terror on Kara's face was replaced by one of sheer, overwhelming relief. “Laura! Oh, my gods!” She collapsed into her wife's arms, both of them sobbing with a combination of elation, grief, and lingering fear.</p><p>“Oh, gods, my sweet Kara! I've got you, honey. I've got you. I've missed you so...so much.”</p><p>Kara didn't want to let go, still afraid that someone would enter and assault her, even though her mind began to tell her that wasn't going to happen. “Laura...oh, gods, Laura.” She repeated those words over and over as the at last accepted the fact that she was home-that wherever Laura was, was now home.</p><p>They cried for a good ten minutes, Kacey silently waiting in the background, her own fear subsiding at what she had seen.</p><p>“How long...how long have we been here?”</p><p>“Five days, honey”, Laura said, letting out a shuddering breath. "The Fleet came back...it was total mayhem.”</p><p>For a moment, Kara became frightened again. “Where's Kacey?”</p><p>Kacey ran up next to her Momma, tears in her own eyes from being scared. “Hi, Momma”, she said with a squeak of her normal voice.</p><p>Laura and Kara laughed, the blonde reaching from her bed to clasp her little girl. “Oh, Kacey, my sweetheart! Honey, Momma's missed you so much.”</p><p>“You yell loud, Momma”, Kacey said, as if it was the most normal thing in the world.</p><p>Kara laughed again. “Yes, I do, baby. Now you know where you get it from.” She clutched the little blond child to her bosom, just feeling the love coming off of her daughter, something she sorely needed at that moment.</p><p>With Kacey still on her lap, the tears finally gone, a semblance of composure on her face, she looked up at her wife, Laura. Their eyes locked, both fearing the tears would come again. They just looked, deep into each others' eyes, feeling the sureness that they were back together.</p><p>With a fast movement, Kara leaned in and kissed Laura's lips hard, possessively, and passionately, moans coming from both of them, as their lips and tongues remembered that that had been lost. The kiss went on an on, Kara praying this wasn't a dream.</p><p>After a good five minutes, they broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Kara touched Laura's face lightly. “I almost gave up, Laura”, she said with stark honesty, “but I thought of Kacey...and I thought of you, whenever things were worst. It kept me going. I love you so much.”</p><p>“It's gonna be OK, baby”, she said with more relief. “It's over. I'm never letting you go again, my love.” They resumed the passionate kissing, realizing the gods weren't playing a cruel joke on them.</p><p>The two women spent the next hour holding each other, kissing each other, and hugging and kissing their daughter. Kara could finally say, truly for the first time, that she had found her home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The Next Day</p><p> </p><p><b>Kara knew that she couldn't </b>simply lie here in this big, comfortable bed-the bed that she and Laura would share-drowning her sorrows. She was alive, and off that hellish planet. Her wife and daughter were here, along with people that would lay down their lives for all three of them if it came to that.</p><p>Yet despite the joy of being reunited with her new wife and her daughter, Kara's mind rebelled against the comfort, her subconscious harking back to the hell that had been that prison. Kara Thrace had always been the type of person allowed her demons to get the better of her, at the worst times, but she knew she couldn't afford that. She was married, and had a daughter to take care of, and she would also be expected to get back in a Viper and take out Cylon Raiders when they visited.</p><p>The only problem was that she had no idea how to simply put it behind her. She had been raped, sodomized, forced to perform oral sex on more than one person. It had been a terrifying, humiliating experience. How do you get over that?</p><p>She wasn't sure.</p><p>She knew she had to try, and her first step was seeing the two people who were as close to family as she had, before Kacey and Laura had become her family. Right at the moment, she didn't want to see anyone other than Bill and Lee Adama. The rest of her friends and colleagues would have to wait for her to get her bearings. She and Laura still needed to sit down for a long, quiet, private talk.</p><p>Kara was still weak from her ordeal, but she was getting real, decent food now, and clean, fresh water. She still hurt from her bruises and cuts, but she had felt far worse. When the two Adama's arrived, she was sitting at a table set up for the Roslin family. The two men smiled warmly at Starbuck, their faces obviously relieved that she was doing better.</p><p>Without a word, she stood up and made a beeline for the Admiral, neither one saying a word, simply wrapping each other in a consoling hug, Bill in his own way letting Kara know that her ordeal was over.</p><p>Laura and Lee both teared up watching the silent exchange. It was an affirmation of the bond that the elder Adama and Kara had shared. They had gone through some rough patches in their personal relationship, but since she had dated Zak, Bill Adama had thought of her as his daughter. Now his daughter had come back from a terrifying ordeal, and with a daughter of her own. That wasn't lost on Bill.</p><p>After five minutes at least, Kara broke the embrace, smoothing out his uniform, then wiping at your eyes. “I hope you got the gun and brought the cat in while I was gone.”</p><p>Bill let out a jolly laugh, that broke the tension in the room, all four of them laughing, the Admiral giving her another sweet hug.</p><p>“An Admiral takes care of the little details, Starbuck”, he said in turn. He kissed her lightly on the cheek. “It's so good to see you again, Kara. I've missed you. Oh, and congratulations on becoming a bride and a mother.”</p><p>“Thank you, sir”, Kara said with a blush. “See what happens when you let me out of your sight. I go off the reservation.”</p><p>Bill chuckled a little more. “Well, it looks like you done good. Your daughter is beautiful, and your wife isn't too bad looking, either.”</p><p>“Hey”, Kara said, lightly thumping the Admiral on the chest, “no flirting with my woman, got it?” She laughed as she looked over at Laura, who simply rolled her eyes.</p><p>She hadn't really noticed Lee in the room, even though she knew he was there, so immediate had been her desire to embrace the Admiral. She looked over at her sometimes friend/sometimes enemy/a few times lover, and gave him a tender, but fierce hug, again not saying any words for a long moment.</p><p>“It's good to have you back, Starbuck”, Lee said with a shaky voice. “I can't believe I said that.” He felt Kara shake with a laugh while still in the hug.</p><p>“I've missed you, too, Lee.”, Kara said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “But I hear you trashed a Battlestar.”</p><p>Lee laughed while his face turned red. “Yeah, uh, well, sometimes in the line of duty, you know, you have to make those split-second decisions.” Kara laughed right into another hug.</p><p>When she calmed down, she became a little more serious. “I hear you were the hero of the day? I'm proud of you.”</p><p>Lee didn't know what to say to that. So her turned to comforting his friend. “I'm so happy you and Laura found each other, Kara, and that you have this...absolutely gorgeous little girl, but...I am <em>so</em> sorry you lost Sam as well.”</p><p>Again, Starbuck's demeanor broke. “I didn't even get to say goodbye to him, Lee. I was in that frakin' prison then as well.” She righted herself quickly. “He didn't die in vain, I'm convinced of it. And, fortunately, I found my saving Grace down there as well.” Starbuck grabbed Laura's hand as the redhead moved in beside her, Lee smiling at both of them.</p><p>For the next hour, they chatted, trying to keep their mind off the last eighteen months, but realizing that was impossible. Kara did bring up a subject neither Adama wanted to approach at the time.</p><p>“So I assume there's a CAG position waiting for me if I want it?”</p><p>Lee turned to his dad, passing the cubit to the Admiral. “That's the key part-if you want it, Starbuck. We're in no hurry right now. What's more important is getting you healthy in every way possible, and figuring out what's best for you, your wife and your daughter. I have to tell you”, he added, “that Hot Dog, Kat, and Racetrack really grew up in these eighteen months, and they were beyond outstanding in planning the rescue.”</p><p>“<em>They</em> planned it?”</p><p>“They did”, Lee affirmed. “It was bold, risky, and somewhat complicated, but they made it work.</p><p>“I'm gonna have to talk to them sooner or later”, Kara mused out loud.</p><p>“When you're ready, honey”, Laura said helpfully. “Let's take it a day at a time right now.”</p><p>“Yes, Madam President”, Kara said with a cherubic smile and wink at her wife, making Laura roll her eyes again.</p><p>“I will need some time to sort through everything that has happened, guys”, she said honestly. “I'm still trying to come to terms that the nightmare we all went through is over. I ask that all of you just be a little patient with me?”</p><p>“We can do that”, Bill said, clasping her hand gently, and kissing the back of her hand.</p><p><em>I'm gonna get through this, </em>Kara thought to herself, although still unsure of how long it might take.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>That night, Laura was able to get the Chief and Cally to watch Kacey for the night. Kara hated to send her away, even for one evening, but she and her wife needed time to talk, reconnect, and take stock of where everything was at.</p><p>They had eating a nice meal with Kacey before she left, so the young girl was in a good mood when she was taken over to the Chief's quarters. That left the two woman along for the first time in over a month.</p><p>There was tension in the air, both not knowing, at first, what to really say. Kara was still healing, so this wasn't about making love to Kara, but to gauge Kara's mental state. Kara was well aware of that.</p><p>Laura, being the older of the two, knew she had to take the lead.</p><p>“To begin with, honey, I'm so glad-beyond glad-that I've got you back, and you're home safe.” Laura held her wife's hand gently, simply wanting to reassure her younger spouse. “That entire month...I can't imagine what you went through, but if and when you're ready, I hope you'll open up to me about it.”</p><p>Kara had trouble meeting Laura's eyes at first. She felt humiliated in what she would tell her wife. But she wouldn't make the mistake of clamming up again. That only took her to a bad place, and she knew it.</p><p>“Laura, I'm ready to tell you now, to be honest.” She kissed Laura's hand. “But it isn't going to be easy. In fact, this is going to be the worst conversation I've ever had.”</p><p>“I get it, baby”, Laura said, trying not to sound condescending. “Again, I don't want to rush you.”</p><p>“You aren't, Laura. Trust me. If I've learned anything from being on New Caprica, it's that life is too short to bottle everything us. That only frak's me up in so many ways. I need to let you in-it's the one way to keep me sane.” She looked down for a moment. “But can I begin with a question for you?”</p><p>Laura nodded. “You can begin however makes you comfortable, Starbuck.”</p><p>Kara took a deep breath, wondering how Laura would receive what she was about to say. “Do you think...do you think you and I rushed into getting married? By that, I don't mean”, she added hastily, seeing the look on Laura's face, “that I don't love you to pieces-I do. I know that. But everything happened so fast-from us becoming so close, to making love for the first time, followed right after that by the Epidemic, and the Cylons taking me away. I don't want to be unfair to you, or to me. Do you think...do you think we were ready for this?”</p><p>Laura hadn't really thought about how quickly they had fallen into this. When you live a life that could end at any moment, especially during a war, you didn't want to wait for happiness to settle in-you took it and grabbed it with everything you have. That's what she and Kara had done.</p><p>“Do you believe we rushed into this, Kara?”</p><p>Kara shrugged. “I don't know, Laura. As I said, things happened so godsdamned fast! I know I had been falling for you over the last few months, I knew that. But we hadn't lived with each other, and really don't know what makes the other tick. I know I love you, very much, and I want to be with you, but I'm wondering how this will affect us, long-term.”</p><p>Laura kept her composure, wondering if Kara was trying to back out of their marriage on New Caprica. Part of her understood it completely. But another part loved this younger woman like no one before in her life. He rebel spirit, her passion, her bravery-all of it awed Laura Roslin.</p><p>“I love you, too, Kara, of that I have no doubt. You're the most fascinating, incredible person I've ever known. You're bright sunshine, and a hurricane, all wrapped in one package, and it's breathtaking to be with you. Are you saying you want us to back off and slow down?”</p><p>“I don't know, Laura”, she said with some desperation. “I'm still afraid...you'll find that I'm simply not in your league.” She gave a bitter laugh while saying that. “Also, I'm having trouble coming to terms with...” He demeanor cracked at that point. “I'm having trouble coming to terms with what happened to me in that place, and if I will be able to love you, after what they did to me.”</p><p>Laura's blood turned to ice hearing the fear in Kara's voice. Laura had never seen Kara fear anything, as long as she had known her. But her young wife had an almost crazed look in her eyes, thinking back on her time as a prisoner.</p><p>Laura took Kara's hand, and led her onto the bed, simply so she could be closer to the blonde. “Tell me, Kara. Tell me what they did to you? Don't bottle it up.”</p><p>“I don't...gods, I'm afraid you'll hate me.”</p><p>“Hate you? For what?” Laura gently grabbed Kara's shoulders, turning her so they were facing each other. “Hate you because they violated you? They took advantage of you? I could never hate you for that. Please tell me, Kara. Right now, I'm your wife, and I have a need to know what they put you through.”</p><p>Kara again took a shaky breath, and for the next twenty minutes she told Laura all of it: being forced into oral sex by both a Sharon and Leoben; the anal and vaginal rape, including fingers being violently inserted; the beating with a piece of wood; being punched, in the face, in the stomach, and the pain that came with it. How she tried to take her mind somewhere else during the assaults.</p><p>Doctor Cottle had told Laura that Kara had been sexually assaulted, and had told her of the bruising and lacerations in her rectum and vagina, but even so, what Kara told her almost made her become physically ill.</p><p>Kara was sobbing by the time she finished, shaking at the mere thought of the torture she had undergone. She wouldn't wish what happened to her upon her worst enemy. She knew that what she had endured couldn't help but negatively affect her.</p><p>“What I'm worried about, Laura”, Kara said, as she began to calm, “is that when...when you go to make love to me...that I'll shy away, and not let you touch me. That's part of the reason I wondered if we rushed into things. I'm frightened of how it will affect me when I'm with you.”</p><p>Laura's heart felt like it was dissolving into nothing, the pain of Kara's words physically affecting her. She brought Kara to her chest in a protective, comforting embrace. “Listen to me, Kara”, she said, while rocking the younger woman, “we will get through this together. I am not going to let you go through your recovery alone. I will let you set the pace as to when, and how, we have sex again. I won't rush you. You can lean on me through this, Kara.”</p><p>She broke the embrace, kissing Kara on the forehead, then looking into her eyes. “And for the record, I know I'm certain that I want you to be my wife. Yes”, she said, with a small smirk, “our courtship was a little brief.” That made Kara laugh a little. “But I've never felt for anyone in my heart, what I feel for you, Kara Roslin.”</p><p>The use of her married name made Starbuck's eyes widen. The tenderness, the sincerity-the love-that was evident in Laura's eyes, took her breath away. Without another word, Kara brought Laura into a deep, desperate kiss, their lips coming together for the first time in what seemed an eternity, Kara not wanting to have it end. They embraced each other tightly as the kiss went on and on, two damaged people, trying to heal that which they had endured.</p><p>It went on for over a half hour, just the two of them kissing, hugging, and crying. They finally had to break it, just to calm down.</p><p>“I love you, Laura”, Kara said with tears streaking down her cheeks. “I really do. I just need you...to be patient with me. I want to have sex with you, but I think, before that, I should see a psychiatrist, just to get my bearings.”</p><p>“I won't rush you, baby”, Laura repeated. “I'm with you every step of the way. I know Doc Cottle is aware of a few professional psychiatrists in The Fleet. We can get his recommendation.”</p><p>“How do we go about breaking the news to The Fleet?” It felt like a strange question after the emotional outbursts they had just shared. “I mean, you're President again, and sooner or later, I'm gonna be CAG. The optics of that will be...strange.”</p><p>“Do you want to tell The Fleet now? Or do you want to keep it under wraps while you try to deal with the aftermath of your imprisonment?”</p><p>“What do you think?” Kara laughed when she finished. “I used to be so sure about so many things, Laura, but not right now.”</p><p>“Honey, I can give you advice, but I'll let you set the pace.”</p><p>Kara thought for a minute, Laura still holding her tight. “I think we should tell everyone as soon as we can. I also think we should let The Fleet know what happened to me, and to others who were in that prison. I think it will help in the healing process for everyone.”</p><p>Laura beamed at her bride. She had felt, for quite a while, that Kara Thrace was perhaps the most fearless, and bravest individual she had ever known. The dirty work, for lack of a better word, that she had done for Laura during her first term as President, was proof positive of that. Now, she was so proud of Kara Roslin, her wife. She almost burst at the feeling of love that coursed through her.</p><p>“Then that's what we'll do.” Laura kissed her sweetly this time. “I'm so proud of you, Kara. I'm proud of how courageous you are, and proud that I'm married to you.”</p><p>“I guess that answers the question about staying married”, Kara said with a sudden sense of humor, making Laura laugh delightedly. Another beautiful kiss ensued.</p><p>“I have no doubt that I want you as my wife, Kara Roslin. You aren't alone, baby. You were never alone. I love you.”</p><p>“My love for you got me through the worst of it, Laura. Thinking of you and Kacey kept me sane in there. Thank you.”</p><p>“Since Kacey is spending the night with the Tyrol's, why don't you and I sleep together tonight? No sex”, she added, regretting the need to do that. “Just holding each other and falling asleep in each others' arms?”</p><p>The tears evaporated that moment for Kara. She looked strong and confidently at her wife, cupping her cheeks with her hands. “I can't think of anything else in the world I'd rather do right now, than fall asleep with you, my sweet wife.</p><p>They kissed a little longer, then made ready for bed. The cuddling was sweet and gentle, and before long, both women were sound asleep in each others' embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>VIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Colonial One</em>, Later That Day</p><p> </p><p>“<b>Good afternoon, everyone”,</b> President Laura Roslin began with a broad smile. She never thought she'd be happy to see the gaggle of reporters, but she looked at all the faces, and realized she had missed them-and that some of them were missing. It was a new start for all of them.</p><p>“I wanted to spend a little time talking to everyone in The Fleet, since we are finally back together for the first time in just under two years. It is good to be home, and see so many of you. I also plan to travel throughout The Fleet-to each ship-and greet all of you in the near future.</p><p>“First of all, I must give thanks not just to the gods, but to Admiral Adama, Commander Adama, and all the men and women who planned, coordinated, and pulled off the daring rescue of those of us on New Caprica. Their courage, their dedication, their professionalism, all won the day in the air. On the ground, that same courage and dedication being displayed by ordinary citizens, in picking up a weapon and fighting to free us should also give all of us a great sense of pride.</p><p>“Yet, despite this courage, we have lost much. Our numbers have gone down by more than two thousand. Beyond the normal deaths and births, we endured two Epidemics. We endured raids on our homes, with people being taken away to prison, some never heard from again, some executed by The Cylons. We also lost many, many good people during the operation that freed us from New Caprica.”</p><p>Laura took a brief sip of water. The press was somber, knowing they, too, had lost members of their profession. Everyone was united at the moment, in shared relief and grief.</p><p>“Today isn't about grand strategy for the future of our people, or for this Administration. It is a time to reflect, and take stock of what has been gained and lost. I am announcing in two days, as 1200 hours, there will be a Memorial Service held on <em>Galactica</em>, to honor all of those that gave the last, full measure of devotion to Humanity, giving up their lives so that we might go on. I am also issuing a proclamation that, two days after that, will be a day of celebration on all our ships, to celebrate our deliverance from our occupation. We cannot grieve without also celebrating.”</p><p>Laura paused for a few moment, collecting her thoughts. “I also need to bring to light a few things that have occurred, very recently, that have affected me, personally.”</p><p>That made everyone lean forward a little, the press wondering if this had to do with her cancer. They weren't expecting what they heard.</p><p>“Recently, within the last six months, I became very close with someone while on New Caprica. We both realized that we had fallen in love, and just over a month ago, we were married. I also became a mother with that marriage, as my spouse has a little girl.” She looked over at Kara, who was holding Kacey. “I'd like to introduce to you, my wife, Captain Kara Thrace, Call Sign Starbuck, and our daughter, Kacey.”</p><p>That set the tongues wagging and a burst of excitement swept the room. Admiral Adama was in the back of the room, and smiled at Laura, who winked back at him. “Kara, honey, you and Kacey come up here?”</p><p>With that Starbuck came to Laura's side, not entirely comfortable in front of the press, as her wife certainly was. Kacey shyly buried her head in her momma's shoulder, making everyone in the room lightly laugh.</p><p>When the mild tumult died down, a member of the press raised her hand. “I'd like to address this to Captain Thrace-or is it Captain Roslin now?” The look of mild confusion on the reporter's face made even Kara chuckle. “I thought you were married-before this, on New Caprica?”</p><p>Kara stepped up to the microphone, setting her nerves to answer to the whole fleet. “Yes, that is true. My husband, Samuel T. Anders, who at one time was part of the resistance on Caprica, caught the flu during the first epidemic and passed away. Despite finding Laura, and marrying her, I can tell you that I miss Sam every single day, and he will always be in my heart.”</p><p>Laura was proud of Kara at that moment, a smile beaming over at her wife.</p><p>“And your daughter?”</p><p>“I found out Kacey was my daughter...the first time I was held in a Cylon prison.”</p><p>Those words set off another round of questions.</p><p>“You were incarcerated twice?”</p><p>Kara nodded. “The first time, I was held for almost a year, and the second time, I was held for a month, and was in captivity when the rescue mission took place.”</p><p>“Do you have any comments about that?”</p><p>Kara's face went blank. “No, not at this time. I will say I was made aware of Kacey's existence when imprisoned for the first time. For the moment, that is all I'll divulge about...our daughter.” She smiled up at Laura.</p><p>Laura didn't want Kara or Kacey to linger in the spotlight, so she brought the meeting back to her. “I can tell you neither one of us expected to fall in love while on the planet, but we found each other, and we plan to be a family for all our days. For the moment, we hope you'll respect our privacy as a family. I may be President, but I'm also a wife and mother now, and everyone needs their own space.”</p><p>“Madam President”, another reporter inquired, “what is the status of President Baltar, and Vice-President Zarek?”</p><p>Laura wanted to be cross, with the woman addressing Baltar by a title no longer deserved or held, but she held her tongue. “We do know the whereabouts of <em>former</em> President Baltar”. Laura said, emphasizing the word “former”. “We believe he was either captured, or voluntarily left with The Cylons.” That cause another mild rise in voices within the room. “As for the Vice-President, he was killed by Centurions. I had asked him, and some of his associates to make sure Kacey was safely put aboard <em>Colonial One.</em> He and one of his associates were killed by the rear ramp into this ship. I want to thank them both now, for safely getting our daughter aboard. Everyone knows the Vice-President didn't see eye-to-eye, but on New Caprica, he was an ally, and he died to defend my daughter. I can ask no more of someone.”</p><p>“Will there be charges, Madam President, against anyone found to have served in the New Caprican Police Force?”</p><p>A cold silence settled over the room. Laura hadn't even had time to think about that, but she had some ideas on the subject. “That is something that I will need to consult with the Quorum, and Admiral Adama about. Crimes were committed in the name of The Cylons by people who joined that police force. However, we want to make sure those that committed crimes are punished, while those that were trying to serve to help people, are not. I imagine I will make an announcement shortly on that matter. I'll take one more question.”</p><p>“Madam President, what about a special election?”</p><p>Laura nodded. “That will be one of the first things I discuss with the Quorum, and I plan to do so tomorrow. I agreed, in part, to take on the role as President, on the premise that we would have a special Presidential election, sooner rather that later. And”, she added with a smile, “I have not decided if I will run. I need to discuss that with my wife. I'm sure I'll talk to all of you again shortly. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Two Days Later</p><p> </p><p>The news of President Roslin being married to Starbuck, who was already well-known in The Fleet, was the talk of the press and the people. A quick poll was done, with seventy-two percent of the people saying they liked and supported the marriage. Only a few percent didn't like it, and the rest were undecided.</p><p>Not that it would change Laura and Kara's mind.</p><p>Kara was still convalescing on <em>Colonial One</em>, as Doc Cottle had still not cleared her for duty. She was becoming restless about getting her life going again. That afternoon, after Laura had met with the Quorum, which was her second full meeting with the people's representatives, Laura and Kara sat down at dinner with Kacey, and started to look to the immediate future.</p><p>“I'm going to have to decide if I want to go back to piloting, Laura”, Kara said near the end of dinner. “It's what I do best and what I'm good at...but I haven't decided yet.”</p><p>“As I said, I'm not gonna push you, my dear, but the lords know we need every one of us to keep pushing forward. Just because I'm your wife doesn't mean I can or should try to shield you from the conflict. It isn't over, we both know that.”</p><p>“I get it”, Kara replied, squeezing Laura's hand. “And I imagine I will go back, but I'm not ready. The other thing we need to discuss is how we will handle our living arrangements when I go back to <em>Galactica</em> to be on duty. I have to be there most of the time."</p><p>Laura nodded in understanding. “I've been thinking about that myself. There is a spare VIP quarters on the ship, and it's plenty big for the three of us. Kacey would even have a bigger bedroom. I could transfer the flag, so to speak, to <em>Galactica</em>?”</p><p>Kara had been having the same thoughts. “Just as a courtesy, I think we should let the Admiral know if we want to do that, babe. You're The Boss, but that's his ship, and he's quite territorial about it.”</p><p>Laura chuckled. “In his shoes, I would be, too. He's the military Boss. I think he might fight us on it, as he has a soft spot for both of us.”</p><p>“Yeah, he can be stubborn, can't he?” The both laughed some more. “We'll just have to convince him that it is the best thing for our family. Kace is already going to school over there, so that's not a big deal. And it gives you and I a chance to stay close, and not be separated.”</p><p>“Do you think your fellow pilot's will be jealous, or opposed to you having your own quarters?”</p><p>Kara knew there would be a few voices of displeasure-there always was. “Some people my have a burr up their asses about it, Laura, but Helo, Athena, Kat, Hot Dog, Racetrack-they have my back, and they'll keep everyone in line.”</p><p>Laura studied her wife for a moment. “You and Kat actually getting along?” The President arched her eyebrows in question.</p><p>“Yeah, can you believe that?” Kara giggled at that one, then became serious. “We had a good talk before I saw the other three the other day. She's so much like me, and maybe that's why we fought so much. But I'm proud of how she's done as CAG, and she's definitely grown up.” Kara looked down sadly for a moment. “I think I have, too.”</p><p>“You have”, Laura said with a touch of wistfulness. “Although I have to say, you were damn fun when you were out and about punching Tigh, or smoking cigars...I'll forget about your little tryst with Gaius”, she added with a wink.</p><p>That made Kara laugh loudly. “Yeah, well, I'd like to, for a number of reasons, but I can't run from my past, I just have to learn from it.”</p><p>“You have grown up, Mrs. Roslin”, Laura said with an impish grin. “One reason I married you.”</p><p>“I still have a few surprises up my sleeve, Mrs. Roslin”, Kara said in reply, leaning over and kissing her wife sweetly. “I'll never completely 'grow up', I'll let you know.”</p><p>“Oh, I hope not”, Laura said in a lusty voice, deepening the kiss with the blonde.</p><p>Kacey looked at her two mothers, and a sour look came on her face. “Yuck, kisses!”</p><p>They both looked down at her, then at each other, and hysterical laughter broke out. Laura picked Kacey up and began to kiss her all over her face, Kacey laughing in protest. “Yucky kisses!” Laura passed their daughter over to Kara, and she did the same thing. Even despite her protests, Kacey hugged her Momma tightly at the end, giving Kara a kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“I guess she told us”, Kara laughed, as Kacey wiggled in her arms. “Gods, kid”, she said, looking down at the little girl, “you're getting too big!”</p><p>Laura took Kacey off her wife's hands. “Yeah, she is, aren't you, sweetie.”</p><p>“Growing up”, Kacey said, giving Laura her own hug and kiss. “I love my mommy's.”</p><p>It was a school night, so they cleared the table, cleaned the dishes, and began preparing Kacey for bed.</p><p>As they were putting her down, Laura glanced at her wife. “I'll keep taking Kacey over to <em>Galactica</em> for school, until you're ready to head back.” She held up her hand as Kara started to reply. “Don't argue with me, my sweet wife”, she said with a grin, walking over to Kara and wrapping her in a loving embrace.</p><p>“Mmm”, Kara said, melting into the hug, “lots of things I'd rather do with you than argue?”</p><p>“Oh yeah”, Laura said, her eyebrows shooting up in a challenge. “Like what?”</p><p>Kara put her lips to Laura's ear and whispered. “Maybe I'll show you when Kacey's at school tomorrow, after your Quorum meeting?”</p><p>“Oh, I don't know”, Laura said, dead-pan, “I don't know if that would be fun.”</p><p>She couldn't stop from laughing after saying that.</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Starbuck took her hand, slipped it between them and their hug, and firmly grabbed Laura's right breast. “So that won't be fun?”</p><p>“OK, you win', Laura said in mock surrender, again both of them laughing, going into a soft kiss again.</p><p>Kacey just shook her head. “Yucky.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Next Morning</p><p> </p><p>“Ladies and Gentleman”, Laura Roslin addressed the member of the Quorum in their first truly formal meeting since the rescue from New Caprica, “we have a lot of work to do, so I'll get right to it. The first order of business, and I think the most important one, is to launch an investigation to find out who served in the New Caprica Police Force, find out, if we can, who committed crimes against our people, and punish them.”</p><p>Everyone knew that was coming, but hearing it pronounced so sternly by Roslin gave it a weight that, up to now, it has not had.</p><p>The Representative from Tauron spoke first. “Madam President, do you plan to bring charges, in <em>abstentia</em>, against Gaius Baltar?”</p><p>Laura didn't skip a beat. “Absolutely. And against all the Cylon models as well. They committed crimes against our people as well. Heinous crimes, like murder, torture, rape...” The last word was said with a voice that cracked, Laura remembering Kara's recounting of what she had gone through.</p><p>She paused to regain a semblance of control. “Many of our people were subject to these crimes. As all of you have seen, Colonel Tigh had his eye ripped out of his head. We can't let that stand.”</p><p>The Representative from Aquaria spoke up next. “I understand our collective need for justice, Madam President, but perhaps, for those, who served on the Police Force, would it be less...heart-wrenching on everyone if we simply issued a pardon, and move on? Multiple trials, and, I would imagine, executions, would take a psychological toll on our people.”</p><p>Laura wanted to hear none of that, at least not right now, when the memories were so raw and open. She would freely admit that what Kara had been through was coloring her judgment, but she also knew that how people like Tigh had suffered, and how many people had been tortured and killed, the people of the fleet wouldn't countenance that.</p><p>“Mr. Rathburn”, Laura said evenly, “I understand that sentiment. I do. And I can agree to some extent that that would be <em>easier</em>. But it would not be the best thing to give our people, collectively, the justice they require for the crimes committed against them.</p><p>“I do want the investigation into who served in the Police Force to be thorough, and I want...no, I demand that we do our level-best to make sure anyone who committed no crimes is not punished.”</p><p>She took a much-needed sip of water. “Next, I have directed Admiral Adama to resume the search for Earth. The course is not precisely known, and I have directed the military, and our scientists to put in every effort to find the home of the thirteenth Tribe. It may be our only hope for survival.”</p><p>“Should we not be looking for any decent, habitable planet, Madam President.” The member from Sagittaron, a colony known for being against any violence, quickly brought up that idea.</p><p>“We just did that, and look what it got us: occupation by The Cylons.”</p><p>“Whose to say”, the Sagittaron continued, “that if we find Earth that the same thing won't happen? We have to assume that The Cylons know about the legend. They have to. It's part of their lore, too.”</p><p>“Should we simply roam through space on these ships for the rest of Human existence”, Laura shot back, “generation after generation wandering like nomads? That is not acceptable.”</p><p>The Sagittaron continued, more mildly. “I'm sorry if that was the impression I was giving, Madam President. I agree with you wholeheartedly, we can't wander forever. But what is left for us, if we keep fighting? We have to keep moving if that's the case.”</p><p>Laura gave her a hard look. “What are you suggesting, Lucas?”</p><p>“I'm suggesting that if wandering is not an option, but if the option means putting down on another planet, Earth or otherwise, and The Cylons find us-again, the we're no better off. I'm suggesting we open negotiations with The Cylons, to work for an end to hostilities, permanently.”</p><p>Deep silence descended on the room, the other members of the Quorum looking at the man if he were insane. Laura Roslin didn't share that look.</p><p>“I would like nothing better than to end hostilities, but what are they always so fond of saying, and what is in our Scriptures? All of this has happened before, and will happen again? I will be perfectly honest: right now, I have no desire to make peace with them, and I have a feeling they feel the same about us. Yet you're right, we would simply have to wander if there is no end to the war.”</p><p>Laura looked down at her desk, and tapped her pencil nervously in front of her, wondering if such a thing were ever possible. Could she get beyond what D'Anna had allowed to happen to Kara? What a few Sharon's and that Leoben had done in raping her? How could either side get past the crimes that each had committed against the other.</p><p>“I am not ready to venture that far, my friends”, Laura said calmly, “but our esteemed colleague does bring up the truth of all of this: we will be sentenced to wander indefinitely, unless we can find a way to end hostilities. Even if we find Earth, they would find us eventually, it's a given.”</p><p>Laura stood up for a moment, walking to the window looking out on the void of darkness. “I want us, together, to pick a cross-section of people from The Fleet-civilians, military, lay people, professionals like scientists and doctors-perhaps no more than ten-to begin researching the feasibility of offering a negotiated settlement to The Cylons. As I said”, she reminded them, “I am not ready to take that step, but it has to be considered. All those in favor?”</p><p>Eight indicated “aye”, while three said “nay”.</p><p>“The ayes have it. I don't want this rushed. I want us to take our time looking at all options on this. I will have Tory Foster meet with all of you later this week, to begin the process, which would mean surveying each ship, and having prospective members nominated, then vetted by the Quorum.”</p><p>They went over some more mundane business after that, which everyone was thankful for. Laura had chaired some emotionally charged, and contentious meetings in the past, but this was as heavy as any meeting she could remember. She knew tensions were still simmering, which is why both the suggestion to pardon Police Force members, and begin negotiations with The Cylons had been rejected for the moment. The people, at this time, wouldn't stand for it.</p><p>She dismissed the Quorum, who returned to their ships. Laura then instructed Tory to begin writing up a proposal to begin choosing committee members for the project. She had nothing scheduled for the rest of the day, so she returned to the quarters that she and her family had, on the lowest deck of <em>Colonial One</em>.</p><p>The President of The Twelve Colonies desperately needed to hold her wife.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laura was downstairs in minutes. “Kara, honey?”</p><p>The living room was empty, Laura heading into the bedroom to see if her wife were there. When she entered, she could hear the falling of water from the shower in their bathroom. One thing Laura had to say about Gaius, is that he had taste in decorating. Their private shower was large, made of clear glass, and quite elegant.</p><p>She entered the bathroom, and the site inside the shower stole the breath from her lungs.</p><p>Starbuck was leaning against the back, tiled wall of the enclosure, her eyes closed, rubbing her shoulders lazily. The water reflected off of her perfect breasts, down her insanely flat stomach, and off of her thighs. Roslin felt a rush of adrenaline coarse through her body, and wetness on her panties as her lust went into overdrive. All she could do, however, was stare.</p><p>Kara was still unaware her lover was in the room, as Laura silently removed her own clothing, still unable to take a step forward, her chest heaving silently at the sight of the younger woman. Finally, Kara seemed to sense her presence, and opened her eye, looking directly into the stormy, lustful eyes of her wife, the look becoming matched in her own.</p><p>“Laura”, Kara said, barely above a whisper.</p><p>Laura could barely speak. “My gods, Kara, you're the most gorgeous sight I've ever seen.”</p><p>Finally, Laura found the strength to walk toward the shower, open the door, close it behind her, then stand directly in front of this goddess that was hers. For a long moment, they just stared at each other, their breasts heaving with desire.</p><p>Kara took a step forward, putting her arms around Laura's lower waist, and grabbing the older woman's shapely buttocks, Laura putting her arms on Kara's shoulders, and they melted into a deep, erotic kiss, touching skin that needed touched in the most desperate way. Their breasts rubbed together, their nipples erect and achingly sensitive. Moans of pleasure coming from both of them.</p><p>Kara took a half step back, keeping her eyes on her wife, gently fondling her breasts, a animalistic moan coming from the fiery redhead. Kara leaned in, suckling the right nipple one into her mouth, the water and Laura's own taste making her head spin. Laura grabbed the back of Kara's head, demanding more contact, Kara sucking her nipple greedily with her lips, her tongue dancing across the pebbled flesh.</p><p>Kara than laved the other breast, the one that had been partially removed because of the cancer. There was a small scar, a few inches long, on the far side of the breast. Kara kissed it reverently, letting Laura know that the imperfection did not matter. Laura almost cried at the tenderness of Kara's lips on the scar.</p><p>After loving her breasts, Kara returned to Laura's lips, not being able to get enough of them, Kara sucking Laura's lower lip between her own, moaning as she did so.</p><p>“You are the sexiest woman I've ever seen, Laura Roslin. I can't get enough of you.”</p><p>“Shut up and kiss me, Kara”, Laura said, her voice shaky with desire, making Kara laugh.</p><p>When the kiss broke, Laura fondled Kara's breasts with abandon, flicking Kara's generous nipple, and pinching them occasionally, Kara moaning incoherently.</p><p>Laura didn't want to wait.</p><p>Laura went to her knees in the shower, her face now level with the short crop of pubic hair that graced above Kara's treasures. Laura moved her nose into the blond, short hairs, and breathed in Kara's scent, moisture flowing from between her own legs with one whiff.</p><p>Laura spread Kara's legs slightly, cupping her genitals with her palm, Kara's breathing already becoming erratic. Laura simply thought it was Kara's response to her rising lust.</p><p>The President slowly moved two fingers to Kara's folds, and gently began to insert them into her wife...</p><p>As her fingers entered, Kara at first tensed up, Laura hearing her breathing halt.</p><p>...It was as if a switch had been turned on. Kara began screaming-a terrifying scream that ripped through Laura's soul.</p><p>“<em>Nooo! Don't touch me! I won't let you rape me again! Gods, no!”</em></p><p>With a start, still screaming, Kara ran out of the shower and into the bedroom. Laura was so taken aback that for a moment, she couldn't move, then she rose, turned off the shower, grabbed two towels, and ran into the bedroom.</p><p>What she saw turned her blood to ice: Kara was balled up in one corner of the room, on the floor, whimpering and weeping, her knees curled up into her chest, her arms grasping the knees tightly, a look of stark terror on her face.</p><p>Laura threw the towels down, doing the only thing she knew how, and pulling her wife into a protective hug. Laura knew what had just happened to Kara.</p><p>“Baby, it's OK”, she said softly, “I chased him off. He won't hurt you, I promise.”</p><p>“Don't let him touch me again, Laura, I can't...please...don't...” Kara's tears became hysterical.</p><p>The last thirty seconds had seemed like an eternity. While Laura was trying to calm Kara down, she heard the front door to their quarters being slammed open, several pair of booted feet running quickly toward the bedroom.</p><p>One male, and one female Marine turned into the bedroom, stopped cold at seeing their President and her wife, both stark naked, huddled on the floor.</p><p>“Oh, my gods”, the male said, not knowing what he had walked into.</p><p>Laura covered Kara protectively, not worried about her own nudity for the moment. “No, Marines, it's OK. I need one of you to stay here with us, and the other to call <em>Galactica</em>, and get Doc Cottle over here.”</p><p>The female Marine nodded to the male, who gratefully left. The remaining Marine noticed Kara's almost hysterical state, and without another thought, leaned down toward the two nude women.</p><p>“Madam President, what happened?”</p><p>“Kara was...tortured on the planet, Lieutenant...Shriver”, she amended, reading the name tag pinned on the woman.</p><p>“I apologize for us barging in like that”, the woman said, in a bit of a panic herself. “If I had known.”</p><p>Laura put a hand on the Marine's arm. “No, I'm glad you two showed up. I wonder if you can help me get my wife on the bed, and help me get her dressed?”</p><p>“What about you, Ma'am?” The Marine's face was beet read seeing the naked President facing her.</p><p>“Let's worry about Kara first.” Laura walked to Kara's dresser, pulling out a pair of panties, sweat pants and a sweat shirt, foregoing a bra for now. She and the Marine quickly put the clothes on Starbuck, who was in a state of shock.</p><p>Laura then moved to her dresser, doing the same, by now the Marine looking more composed herself. The President went to the young woman.</p><p>“Lieutenant Shriver, the two of you reacted appropriately. Thank you for arriving so quickly. I...I might have gone into shock had the two of you not shown up.”</p><p>“Can I get you anything, Madam President?”</p><p>“Could you go into the kitchen and grab me a glass of water? I think I need it.”</p><p>“Aye, Madam President.”</p><p>Moments later, the Lieutenant returned gave the glass to the President, whose hand shook as she drank. Shriver put her hand gently on the President's shoulders, which instantly calmed the Chief Executive.</p><p>“Thank you, Lieutenant”, Roslin said quietly, looking down at her dazed wife. “I would ask the two of you for some discretion when you report the incident?”</p><p>The young Marine smiled. “Consider it done, Madam President.”</p><p>Within twenty minutes, Cottle had arrived, Laura ordering the two Marines who had found she and Kara on the floor to remain guard outside their quarters.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>IX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Cottle had given Kara a sedative</b> to let her sleep. Like the President, he was extremely worried about the young lady. Before leaving <em>Galactica</em>, he had informed Admiral Adama that Kara had suffered some kind of trauma, and without checking with Laura, the Admiral arrived with him on <em>Colonial One</em>.</p><p>Laura had kept by her bed as Kara slept, holding her wife's hand gently, not wanting to disturb her. The worry was etched all over her face, the female Marine that had assisted her showing concern for her President.</p><p>“Madam President”, Lieutenant Shriver said softly, “is there anything I can get you? Coffee? Some water.”</p><p>Laura looked up at the woman, who was younger than Starbuck. She gave the young lady a reassuring smile. “Yes, thank you, Lieutenant, perhaps an ice water, if you can wrangle one up.”</p><p>The Lieutenant nodded. “I'll have it here before you know it, ma'am.” She disappeared into the kitchen.</p><p>As Laura sat there pensively, the door to the bedroom opened, and in came Doctor Cottle and Admiral Adama.</p><p>Laura was not happy.</p><p>“Doctor, I didn't say to invite anyone to come with you!” Her voice was quiet, but very hard. “This isn't a social call!”</p><p>“I'm sorry, Madam President”, the doctor said, for once his feathers a little ruffled. “I thought he would want to know. You sounded half out of your mind, so I thought...”</p><p>Laura threw her hands up in exasperation. “If I had wanted the Admiral here, I would have asked for him.” She was about to say more, but turned away, breathing heavily, her right hand over her mouth.</p><p>Bill walked up gently behind her, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Laura, what happened? It's not like you to snap at the Doc for trying to help.”</p><p>Both men were behind the President, and saw her shoulders start to rack with sobs. She slowly turned around, the two men seeing her face as bereft and as brittle as they could ever remember.</p><p>“Doctor Cottle”, Laura said, bringing her Presidential face back on. “I apologize for my outburst. Is Kara going to be asleep for a while?”</p><p>“Quite a while, Madam President”, he said softly, still stinging from the rebuke a few moments earlier.</p><p>“OK”, Laura said simply. Lieutenant Shriver was still at the door. “Lieutenant”, the President said, turning to her, “can you advise your partner to continue guarding the front door to our quarters. Advise him no one is to be admitted until my authorization, then I ask you to stay in here with Kara for a little while? I need to talk to the doctor and the Admiral in the living room.”</p><p>The Marine looked quickly at Adama, who nodded. “Aye, Madam President.”</p><p>In a few moments the front door was shut, as was the bedroom door, the three people taking a seat, the Admiral and Doctor on a sofa, Laura on a stuffed chair.</p><p>“Again, I apologize, Doctor Cottle, but...what happened was very traumatic. I think I know what happened, but I'm not the expert.”</p><p>“Medically”, Cottle observed, “she's fine, but she was definitely in a state of shock. I'm no psychologist, but I've seen Post-Traumatic Stress a few times in my day, and it looked like that's what she was suffering. Can you tell me what set her off?”</p><p>Laura went quiet, wondering what Kara would think of her telling the two men. But Laura also now knew that her wife had suffered mental trauma when in captivity. She raged at herself for moving so quickly with Kara-she should have known better. But people in love sometimes simply get so wrapped up in each other, they can overlook certain things. Laura had done that.</p><p>“Before I start, gentlemen, I will have to tell you, what I'm going to say <em>cannot</em> be repeated to anyone, save a psychologist, whom I want you, Doctor, to recommend for Kara and I?”</p><p>“I'm sworn to doctor-patient confidentiality, Madam President.”</p><p>She looked over at bill, more sharply than she had intended, knowing he was an honorable man, despite his faults.</p><p>“You have my word, Madam President.”</p><p>She recounted the stressful Quorum meeting, and afterward how she had come home, and found Kara taking a shower.</p><p>“I cannot go into explicit detail, gentlemen, but Kara and I were...being intimate in the shower, for the first time since she was incarcerated. At one point, she started screaming-it was a sound I'll never forget-and she ran into the bedroom, huddling in a corner, her eyes as wide as I've ever seen, her knees into her chest, and she was shaking violently.</p><p>“Two Marines heard the commotion and did what they were supposed to and check on us. We were...we were both naked on the floor, as I had run out of the shower. I was so frightened.”</p><p>“You don't have to say any more, Laura”, Adama told her flatly. “That's more than enough.” He looked over at Cottle. “I'm no shrink either, Sherman, but yeah, that sounds like PTSD.”</p><p>“A classic case of it.” They were all aware that Kara had been sexually assaulted while being held. “And there's no doubt why she was triggered”, he added with disgust for the people who had done this to Starbuck. “Madam President, I am going to give you the name of a psychologist. I used to work with her back on The Colonies, and she's a damn fine doctor. Her name Doctor Caroline Tribe.”</p><p>“OK”, Laura said, finally pulling herself together. She first turned to Lieutenant Shriver. “Lieutenant, will you inform your colleague to stay at his post outside the main door, and that no one is allowed entry unless I say so? And then would you stay in here with Kara, while I talk to these men in the living room.”</p><p>“Yes, Madam President, right away.”</p><p>In moments, the bedroom door was closed, with the Lieutenant and Kara inside. Laura approached the other Lieutenant-the one who had first seen she and Kara nude when the commotion had taken place.</p><p>She looked at his name badge. “Lieutenant Culver”, Laura said softly, with a smile on her face, to put the young man at ease. “I want you to know you did nothing wrong earlier. You were responding as you were trained, and, despite how you found my wife and I, I thank you for your quick response. One never knows if it would mean life or death.”</p><p>“Even so, I am sorry, Madam President, for seeing you that way. It wasn't what I expected.” He turned beet read, Laura giving him a gentle laugh, and grabbing his forearm.</p><p>“No, I bet it wasn't”, she said, with the same smile. “Thank you for your service, young man. I will call you when we're finished.”</p><p>“Yes, ma'am”, Lieutenant Culver said, feeling a little better. Laura closed the door behind him.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It didn't take long to find one Doctor Caroline Tribe. Adama put out the all-ship bulletin, and within an hour, the psychologist was onboard <em>Colonial One.</em> Admiral Adama had returned to <em>Galactica</em>, however Cottle had stayed behind, in case he needed to consult on any medications for Kara with Dr. Tribe.</p><p>When she was escorted in, she gave a smile to the President, only hearing a snippet from Cottle what had occurred. “Madam President, I'm honored to be of service to you and your wife.”</p><p>“Thank you for coming so quickly, Dr. Tribe”, Laura said, her face drawn and worried. “Please, take a seat.” The doctor took a seat, Laura bringing over two glasses and a pitcher of water. Cottle was in with Kara, in case she woke up.</p><p>“So tell me, Madam President, how may I be of service today?”</p><p>Laura shook her head. “First of all, in here, I'm not the President. I'm Laura, who is very worried about he wife.”</p><p>Dr. Tribe smiled. “Very well, Laura. Can you tell me what brings me here today.”</p><p>For the next thirty, Laura first recounted what Kara had divulged to her about the torture she endured in the prison, highlighting the sexual assaults. Then she recounted her whole day, and, unlike when Cottle and Adama were discussing the incident with Kara, Laura went into explicit detail about what had triggered Kara's terrifying reaction.</p><p>“And when I went to...to enter her with my fingers, that's when she went out of her mind. I've never heard a more terrifying scream in my life. I should have known better, so soon after she was freed from that prison.”</p><p>“We'll discuss that part later, Laura”, the Doctor assured her. “I know Sherman said when I arrived that it sounded like a classic case of PTSD, and from your description, that's where we'll start. It certainly does sound pretty much like PTSD, however.”</p><p>“I'm sure you'll want to interview Kara, correct, Doctor?”</p><p>The psychologist nodded. “Yes, I will. I would imagine you'll want to be present for the first session?” Laura nodded. “I will talk to Kara about that before I interview her. You realize it's entirely up to Kara if you're present or not?”</p><p>“I understand, Doctor.” Laura took a shuddering sigh. “I could just kick myself for even thinking that was a good idea.”</p><p>Dr. Tribe shook her head. “Love is the most complicated, intense emotion that we have, Laura. You obviously find your wife attractive, and from your description, Kara wanted it as badly as you did. There's no shame in that, nor in what happened. I'm sure you will be included in most of the therapy sessions, as this has obviously affected you in a deeply personal way.”</p><p>Dr. Tribe informed Kara that, for the moment, she would take a small guest quarters on <em>Galactica</em>, to be close to where the President and her wife would be. “Kara's going to be out all night, and a good portion of the day tomorrow, which is what she needs-a lot of rest. I'll make arrangements for my first interview with Kara at 0900 day after tomorrow?”</p><p>“That's a good time, Doctor, thank you. I take our daughter Kacey to school on <em>Galactica</em> at that time. In fact, we are planning to move our living quarters to <em>Galactica</em>, if Kara decides she wants to fly, and be the CAG again.”</p><p>Dr. Tribe knew she didn't need to remind Laura that Kara was still a long way from flying again. She knew the President had figured that out.</p><p>After their talk, Cottle came out and discussed a few things with Dr. Tribe, who prescribed a light sedative for Starbuck to take twice a day, for at least the next four or five days, just to keep her mind and body calm. Cottle returned to <em>Galactica</em> to retrieve the medicine, instructing Laura on the dosage and when Kara should take it.</p><p>Later that day, Laura picked up Kacey, and they had a quiet dinner together, Kacey asking about her momma, Laura being as honest as she could with the young girl. Kacey went to bed, promptly on time. Shortly after that, Laura climbed into bed with Kara, lightly wrapping one arm around her wife, relieved to hear easy, deep breaths coming from her. Kara would be asleep for a while.</p><p>It took Laura quite a while to fall asleep herself.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara woke up late morning the next day. She felt like she and Lee had squared off in another boxing match. When her eyes cleared, she saw Doc Cottle again.</p><p>“Doc?” Kara yawned after saying the word, rubbing her eyes. “What the frak are you doing here?”</p><p>“Looking after you, young lady”, he said, not unkindly. “You don't remember what happened yesterday.”</p><p>“Yesterday?” Kara's face was trying to recall. “Got up, Laura took Kacey to school, came back, we had coffee...she went to the Quorum meeting...then she came home, and I...”</p><p>Kara froze, Cottle softly moving to sit on the bed next to her. She looked at him with horror on her face.</p><p>“Oh, my gods”, she said with a soft, horse, voice. “The shower and...” Kara remembered Cottle was there and turned beet red.</p><p>“It's OK, Starbuck”, he said gently. “Laura told the Admiral and I a little about what happened. Not in detail, but enough. It seem that you...”</p><p>Kara stopped him. “Freaked out...gods.” Her hand came to her face. “Where's Laura?”</p><p>“She is up in her office, talking to Dr. Tribe.”</p><p>“Who is Dr. Tribe?”</p><p>“She is a psychologist that I recommended to Laura after we...after we got you sedated.”</p><p>It all came flooding back to Kara. “Oh, my gods, what I did to her, Doc! She must hate me!”</p><p>Cottle grabbed Kara by both shoulders. “Take it easy, Starbuck”, he said firmly. “She doesn't hate you, but she was and still is frightened out of her mind.” He patted both her shoulders, and she began to calm again. “I have some ice water, and some aspirin ready for you. I bet you have a helluva headache.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do, come to think of it”, she said quietly. “Thank you, Doctor.”</p><p>He retrieved the items, Kara swallowing the pills and gratefully washing them down with the cold liquid.</p><p>“Let me go out to the living area, and call upstairs to Laura and the Doctor. I'm sure they'll want to be here.”</p><p>“Thank you again, Doc”, Kara said, giving the gruff old man a small smile.</p><p>As the door closed, Kara began to think back on the events of yesterday. She had no idea why she flipped out-well, she actually did, but it hurt to even think what Laura's reaction had been. She knew Laura would blame herself, but the truth was Kara did want Laura to do what she had been doing. Yet Kara remembers a feeling of dread coming over her, when Laura's fingers started...started to do what those Sharon's and Leoben had done, albeit, not as gentle as Laura was doing. She recalled sheer terror and fear washing over her, but not much else.</p><p>Maybe Laura could fill in the gaps when she arrived.</p><p>Within ten minutes, Laura opened the door, and was by herself, quietly closing it behind her, Kara looking at her with as fragile and as bereft a look as Laura had ever seen. The President silently walked over to the bed, sitting beside he wife.</p><p>She reached out, and softly took Kara's hand. “How you feeling, baby?”</p><p>“Gods, Laura”, she said, falling into Laura's chest, “I cant imagine with I put you through yesterday. I'm so sorry. I don't remember much, but I remember freaking out.”</p><p>“Shh”, Laura gently ran her hand through Kara's golden hair, “it's OK, Kara, you owe me no apology. You went through hell and back. If anyone should apologize, it should be me.”</p><p>“Why you?”</p><p>She placed her forehead on Starbuck's. “Because I should have known better than to rush things, after what you went through, dammit. I should have just let it slide for the moment.”</p><p>“Laura”, Kara whispered, “look at me, honey?” Laura met her eyes. “I wanted it. I wanted it so badly. It just suddenly hit me, and...I got terrified. I thought of Sharon and Leoben, and...”</p><p>“I know, love. I know.” Laura kissed her on the cheek. “I was terrified in my own right.” She told Kara how she had bolted from the shower, and how the Marines had found them both naked in a corner of the bedroom, Laura trying to bring her under control.</p><p>Kara felt humiliated. “I can't believe I put you-and those Marines-through that, babe. Good lords...”</p><p>“It's OK, baby. Both of the Marines were fantastic-a little shaken at first, but they gave me a lot of help yesterday.”</p><p>“I do want to make love to you, Laura”, Kara said with her lips trembling, “but part of me was afraid that was going to happen. I just feel so...empty.”</p><p>“We'll get through it, my love”, Laura said, kissing Kara lightly on the lips. “The for better or for worse part means something, and I'm certainly not abandoning you.”</p><p>They melted into a gentle hug. After a while, while still in the embrace, Kara spoke up.</p><p>“Can I meet this Dr. Tribe, that Cottle told me about?”</p><p>Laura looked at Kara and smiled. “Yeah, we can do that. I talked to her last night, and, well, was talking to her this morning. She seems to be a great person. Why don't I bring her in.”</p><p>Laura started to rise, but Kara grabbed her, another anxious look on her face. “Laura...you will stay with me when she's in here.”</p><p>Laura sat back down, cupping the younger woman's cheeks. “If you want me to stay, I stay. That's totally up to you, sweetheart.” She gave Starbuck another gentle kiss. “Let me go get her, OK?”</p><p>Within a minute, Laura was back with the Doctor. A set of kind, brown eyes looked back at the pilot.</p><p>“Kara”, the woman said gently, “I'm Dr. Tribe. I'm happy to meet you. I've had two good conversations with your wife. How are you feeling right now?”</p><p>Kara took a deep breath, looking over at Laura. “With Laura here, I feel OK. She tells me that you think you can help me.”</p><p>Dr. Tribe nodded. “I do. I can tell you, right off the bat, that what you suffered was a form of Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. It usually happens to soldiers who have been through intense battles, but can show up in other cases. I still have to confirm that, but what you went through, it sounds like a classic case.”</p><p>“Can we get started right now?” She looked at the Doctor, then kept going. “I mean, I know we usually make an appointment, but...I don't want to go through that again, or put my wife through that again, if I can help it. The sooner I get started, the better.”</p><p>Dr. Tribe smiled. “That's a good sign, Kara”, she said with an approving nod. “Facing up to something like this, and not running away from it is a good first step. I do have an opening question for you: do you want your wife to remain here while I interview you?”</p><p>“Yes”, Kara said immediately. “I don't remember everything that happened yesterday-and while I know we'll talk about what happened to me in the Cylon prison, Laura can still fill in some blanks.”</p><p>“Very well”, the doctor said. “Shall we get started, ladies?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>X</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A Month Later, <em>Galactica</em></p><p> </p><p><b>Bill Adama had another headache on his hands. </b>Literally and figuratively.</p><p>Three years earlier-less than a year before the Cylon attack on The Colonies, Bill Adama had let a Black Ops mission near the Armistice Line with The Cylons. The events that led to Novacek's imprisonment weren't known to anyone in The Fleet, except Saul Tigh and Admiral Adama, and now Danny Novacek. The story that Bill had stuck to over the years was that the black ops mission that he, as Commander of the Battlestar <em>Valkyrie</em> had been sent on, was to get troublesome Tauron's off a moon they were mining that was dangerously close to the Armistice Line with the Cylons, that had ended the last war.</p><p>It was a lie.</p><p>And part of that lie Danny Novacek didn't know about.</p><p>The purpose of the mission was to get a steal recon ship over the armistice line, to try and take a peek into Cylon territory, to see if they were building a formidable military force.</p><p>The Adar Administration, of which President Laura Roslin had been a part of, never knew this had happened. A Cylon Raider jumped in, damaged Novacek's ship, then jumped out, two more jumping in a few moments later. They were making a beeline for Bulldog's ship.</p><p>But the Cylons didn't shoot him down. Adama did, to protect the mission. That was the part Novacek didn't know.</p><p>Bulldog was back, and the mental trauma of that mission, and what it had meant, were flooding back to Bill Adama. He had fraked up, and left a friend to die.</p><p>He wasn't sure how to handle this one.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Why do you think you never fought them off, after the first time, or never yelled or screamed?”</p><p>Dr. Tribe had been slowly working up to what Kara had endured in the prison on New Caprica. They had worked their way chronologically from her childhood, through Zak's death, to her hot/cold relationship with Lee, then onto the Doll House episode, and through her falling in love with and marrying Laura. All of it needed to come out.</p><p>Kara shrugged. “I didn't want to show any weakness, I guess. I wanted them to think they weren't gonna break me.”</p><p>“Just as you didn't want your mother to see that she hadn't broken you-or did she? Just as you put on a good front after Zak was killed-you didn't want anyone to think Starbuck had been broken by it. Or had she?”</p><p>Kara was silent for the moment.</p><p>“Kara”, Dr. Tribe continued, “I know at first you wondered why I want to delve back to when you were a child, but I think you're seeing why, aren't you? You've always been the kind to keep everything in, tightly held, not wanting to show weakness. That serves you well as a fighter pilot, and in the military in general, but you're not always a fighter pilot. Sometimes you're just Kara.”</p><p>“Are you saying it's <em>my</em> fault that I reacted to Laura the way I did in the shower? That it was because of my weakness? Frak you!” She spat the word at the psychologist. Kara stood up as if wanting to leave.</p><p>But she hesitated, sitting back down after a few moments.</p><p>“No, I'm not saying that, Kara”, Dr. Tribe said softly, “but the fact is, you don't let things out. Yes, you cried in Laura's arms when you came back, but you have never found that pressure valve to get rid of all the negativity that has built up in you over so many years.</p><p>“Look, you've seen more shit than I ever will, and I'm more than twice as old as you. You've seen horrors I can't imagine. We need to find a way to let all the anger, and shame, and even guilt that you feel, out in a healthy way.”</p><p>“I thought that's what I was doing when I'd get shit-faced, or decided to frak most of the ship-it was a way to cope.”</p><p>“But it wasn't, Kara”, the doctor persisted. “It was a means to cover what you were feeling. And drinking to oblivion, and having sex with everyone isn't healthy, is it?” She gave Kara a smile at that moment, which at first seemed odd to Starbuck, but Kara had to smile back.</p><p>“No, it's not.” Kara pondered for a few moments. “Is it possible I reacted to Laura in the shower-maybe I was revolting against so many times in the past I'd used sex to escape from the bad things in my life, and then...”</p><p>“And then what?” The doctor was letting Kara take the lead.</p><p>“Then I thought, perhaps...perhaps that the rapes I went through in the prison, were no different than all the sex I had had before...I don't know if that makes any frakin' sense.”</p><p>“Maybe not, but I think you're on the right track.” Dr. Tribe paused herself. “Sex, in and of itself isn't a bad think, Kara. We both know that. The act of sex, when it's consensual, is a wonderful, beautiful thing, even if it's only a one-night stand. That alone doesn't make it bad. But when it's used as a crutch for our problems? Or when it's forced upon us, sometimes that line can seem blurred.”</p><p>“And so I guess I reacted to Laura, subconsciously, the way I wanted to react to Leoben and Sharon violating me-how my subconscious, maybe, reacted every time I fraked someone just to frak them?”</p><p>“What do you think?”</p><p>“I hate when you do that, Caroline”, Kara said with a wry grin, despite the subject matter. “I think maybe I am. I lost my virginity at thirteen, when I'd leave the house at night, to get away from my mom's abuse. I've been using sex as a crutch for so long...and now, I'm married, and I think maybe it scares me that someone wants to have sex with me because they honestly, truly love me?” Tears began cascading down her cheeks. “And really, besides Laura, the only two people I've had sex with who honest loved me before, which were Zak and Sam, are both dead. And maybe I feel that I didn't <em>deserve</em> such love-that I deserved simply being fraked as an object to frak, or to be raped.”</p><p>Kara's shoulders now racked with sobs, as the full force of the events in her life hit her. She fell into Caroline Tribe's arms, crying unabashedly.</p><p>Dr. Tribe put her arms around the younger women, a smile on her face. It never ceased to amaze her how even though she was the one that had the clinical degree, it was more often than not the patients she saw that figured it out for themselves. “You've never truly loved yourself, Kara”, she said softly to the crying woman. “That's the first step in to giving yourself fully to someone that you love-you have to love yourself first.”</p><p>Kara's tears suddenly stopped, as she broke the embrace and looked at the doctor. “The problem isn't who I want to love...it's loving, and accepting myself, simply for who I am?”</p><p>“It isn't simple”, Dr. Tribe added. “There's nothing simply about discovering that. It's taking you over twenty four years of your life to find that answer. And only you could find it, and only you can act on it.”</p><p>“Maybe it's possible I'll learn to love myself, simply by letting Laura show me that I'm worth loving?”</p><p>“It could be, Kara”, Dr. Tribe said. “You've come a long way over the last month. I don't think we're quite there yet, but I think you're figuring things out.”</p><p>Kara let a few more tears down. “I hurt Laura so bad when I ran out of the shower. And yet she's stood next to me through all of this.”</p><p>“That's what love is, Kara.”</p><p>Kara's head snapped up to look at the doctor, who had become a friend. “It is, isn't it?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laura held a meeting with Admiral Adama and Lieutenant Novacek later that afternoon. Afterward, she was to pick Kacey up from school, then head back to <em>Colonial One</em> to be with her wife.</p><p>Laura had questioned both the Admiral and Bulldog about the mission. Bill had told her what Laura had already known, being a member of the Adar Administration.</p><p>“Let me try and understand exactly what happened to you”, the President said gently to Lieutenant Novacek all right.” She briefly paused. “About a year prior to The Cylon attack on The Colonies, you were on a mission with Admiral Adama, is that correct?”</p><p>Bulldog glanced over at the Admiral, who nodded that he could tell her.</p><p>He then nodded his head. “It was, uh, a Black Ops mission”, he began. “You remember that the Tauron colonists were such outlaws, always pushing their luck with the Admiralty every chance they got.”</p><p>“Right”, Laura nodded, remembering all of that from a Cabinet meeting with President Adar.</p><p>Bill spoke up. “The Taurons were drilling for Tylium ore on a moon that was too close to the Cylon Armistice Line.”</p><p>Roslin looked at Bill, then at Bulldog, then back to Adama. Bulldog had nodded his head, knowing that part of the cover-up.</p><p>“We knew that they had to get out of there”, Adama said, referring to the Taurons, “or risk provoking The Cylons.”</p><p>Tory Foster was taking notes for the President, and she raised a question. “I'm sorry, but how did this result in his ship being shot down?”</p><p>Laura felt something wasn't right, but held her peace-for now.</p><p>“He was my recon pilot. He was there to gather evidence. The Taurons must have seen us coming, because they ambushed him. Lieutenant Novacek was shot down by the Taurons in cold blood.”</p><p>Laura looked over at Tory briefly, not wanting to let Adama think she had some suspicions about the story. She turned back to the Admiral. “So what did you do?”</p><p>The Admiral looked at Laura, and, with this part of the answer, was honest. “I made a bad call. His ship was gone; no ejection on Dradis; no distress call. He was dead. So I left.”</p><p>For a moment there was dead silence.</p><p>Tory finally spoke up, somewhat confused. “But the Lieutenant did eject, obviously, and somehow survived in his ejection seat long enough for The Cylons to find him. Wow.” She glanced around, then began jotting more notes in her pad.</p><p>Laura was ready to burst. All her instincts told her something was awry.</p><p>“Could you both give us a moment, please”, she said, referring to Tory and Bulldog. “Thank you Tory, thank you Lieutenant, I appreciate it.”</p><p>Tory escorted Bulldog out of the room.</p><p>Laura looked at Bill with hard eyes for a few moment, Adama passively looking back. She gave him a wry, knowing smile.</p><p>“So are you gonna tell me what <em>really</em> happened?”</p><p>“You're gonna have to trust me on this one, OK”, he replied shortly. “This is my mess, and I'll fix it.”</p><p>Laura looked at him for a few more moments, her face as impassive as she could get. She stood up, and without a look back, left the Admiral's quarters.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laura arrived back with Kacey on <em>Colonial One </em>at 1630, and informed Tory, who had come back with her, that she was going to their quarters.</p><p>Kara could hear Kacey in the hallway, as she was starting to prepare dinner for her family. Her face lit up in a smile as Kacey burst through the door.</p><p>“And then Ms. Rogers told Anthony he was being bad, and put him in the corner.” She giggled as she finished her story.</p><p>“As long as you weren't bad, young Lady”, Laura laughed, coming into view of Kara.</p><p>"Hey, how are my girls?” Kara looked at both of them with a smile. Kacey ran up to her.</p><p>“Momma, I had a excellent day!” Kara picked her up, Kacey planting a kiss on Starbuck's cheek.</p><p>“Sounds like Anthony didn't have a good day”, Kara said with a laugh, kissing her daughter back. “Hey, why don't you wash up and get ready for dinner while Mom and I talk, OK?”</p><p>“OK”, Kacey said, skipping to her room.</p><p>The two women looked at each other and laughed. “She is a handful”, Kara said, sauntering over to her wife.</p><p>“Just like her momma”, Laura said, wrapping Kara in a gentle hug, and kissing her tenderly on the lips. “Mmm, my day just improved a lot.”</p><p>Kara giggled into the kiss. “Madam President had a tough day?”</p><p>“You have no idea.” The kiss deepened. “How long til dinner is ready?”</p><p>“About a half hour”, Kara responded. How about some wine, and we can talk over our day for a little bit.”</p><p>“Best offer I've had all day, baby”, Laura said, catching Kara's lips in another hot kiss.</p><p>Kara went for the drinks, as Laura sat down, kicking off her shoes and flexing her feet.</p><p>Kara returned with two half-full glasses. “Maybe I'll give you a foot massage later.”</p><p>“Oh”, Laura said with delight, “that would certainly help.” She grabbed her glass of wine, and as Kara sat down, they clinked them together. “So can you tell me how things went with Caroline today?”</p><p>Kara went over the breakthrough they seemingly had, Laura not seeing her wife this happy since the first night they made love to each other.</p><p>“The problem isn't you, or The Cylons, or Zak, or Sam. It's me, I guess, Laura. I've never liked myself. I've always felt like a misfit, being raised how I was, and always getting into trouble. I finally realized, today, really for the first time in my life, that I <em>have</em> to learn to accept and love myself for who I am. If I don't”, she said, her mouth quivering a little, “then I will probably eventually lose you and Kacey.”</p><p>Laura kissed Kara on the forehead, and, as if on cue, Kacey bounded into the room and landed on her momma's lap, knocking Kara into the back of the couch.</p><p>“Oof!” Kara let out a laugh as Kacey tackled her, but the blonde woman was loving it. “Little lady, you might have a future in Pyramid in you!”</p><p>“C-Bucks rule!” Kacey yelled. Kara had talked to her about Sam, telling her that if she had a real daddy, it was Same.</p><p>Laura laughed loudly. “Did she learn that from you?”</p><p>Kara giggled. “Heck yes”, she said, watching language around her daughter. “I told her how Sam was a pro player. She obviously doesn't understand much of it, but she's seen some old game recording on the video displays.”</p><p>“That's good that she'll know something about Sam. He was a good man.”</p><p>“He was”, Kara said, for the first time not feeling overtly sad about Sam passing. She had always gone into the dumps when thinking of his death, but it had been quite a while now, and she was realizing that she had to move forward-Sam would want that. “I know I shouldn't probably say this much, but he's always gonna be a part of me, babe.”</p><p>“Oh, Kara”, Laura said, softly shaking her head. “I want you to keep Sam and Zak in your heart-always. They were important to you, and that makes them important to me. Don't ever stop thinking of them, OK?”</p><p>Kara nodded, almost shyly. “So how was your day, Madam President?”</p><p>Laura took a sip of her wine, then told Kara about the mysterious arrival of Daniel Novacek. <br/><br/>“<em>Bulldog</em>?”</p><p>Laura was shocked that Kara knew his Call Sign, let alone his name. “You've heard of him?”</p><p>“Yeah, I mean the Old Man said he was one of the best pilots he's ever worked with. Said the guy was like ice in a cockpit. You're saying he escaped from a Cylon Baseship?”</p><p>“That's what he said. He came in on a Raider-driving one kind of like you did, and said he killed a humanoid Cylon, then escaped.”</p><p>“How the frak do you get off a Baseship?” Kara was stunned.</p><p>“I don't know all the details. Do you know any of the story behind his disappearance?”</p><p>“Just what the Admiral told me: something about Tauron miners near the Armistice Line, and that Bulldog was shot down.”</p><p>“That's what Bill told me as well.”</p><p>Laura said it with such a flat voice that it made her wife look at her oddly. “You don't believe him?”</p><p>“He told me to trust him, Kara, and that this was his frak-up, and he'll fix it.”</p><p>Kara raised her eyebrows. “What the hell does that mean?” She went quiet for a few minutes. “Do you mind if I take Kacey to school tomorrow, and check up on a few things on <em>Galactica</em>? Something isn't right about this, and it's got my interest.”</p><p>Laura looked surprised. “You sure you're up to going over there? I know you've been hesitant so far, honey?”</p><p>“Today's session was tough, but I think it's finally unlocked things for me. I need to start living a little again.”</p><p>“You haven't been cleared to fly yet”, Laura reminded her.</p><p>“I know. I'll just do what you. Just have the Raptor hear when it's time, and I'll head over.”</p><p>“Well, since I need to go there in the morning-as usual”, she said with an impish grin, “we'll make it a family affair, OK?”</p><p>“OK, my love.” Kacey had scrambled into her room to play, and it gave the women a moment alone. “Laura”, Kara said seriously, “you've been...I don't know if I could have been as patient as as selfless as you've been since...sing that morning. I'm getting there, I promise”, Kara said, grabbing both of Laura's hands. “I love you with everything I have. Just be a little more patient with me.”</p><p>Laura leaned in toward her spouse. “Kara, I'll wait forever, if I have to. You're worth all the effort, baby. When you're ready for us to be intimate, that's when it'll happen. Until then, I'm not going anywhere.”</p><p>They kissed softly, but with an undercurrent of desperation, knowing the last few months had been trying for all of them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XI</p><p> </p><p>The Next Day</p><p> </p><p><b>Laura and Kara had Kacey ready </b>right on time for school, and for the first time, both of the woman boarded with their daughter to head to <em>Galactica</em>. Kara was nervous, at least a little bit, but she was needing to get back into some kind of routine, which meant eventually flying again, and most likely becoming CAG.</p><p>She was still taking it one day at a time.</p><p>As they landed in the Starboard hangar, and the Raptor's hatch opened, literally the first two people Kara laid eyes on were Chief Tyrol and his wife Cally.</p><p>“Robert”, she heard the Chief yelling, “get that coil assembly over here, on the double, man!”</p><p>Kara looked at Laura and they both smiled. “Ah, some things never change”, Kara said with a laugh.</p><p>Laura rolled her eyes at the same time Kara got up and went to the hatch.</p><p>“Hey Chief, not everyone can move as fast as you!”</p><p>Galen turned around, wondering who had said that...and saw the blonde standing on the wing.</p><p>“Starbuck?” Galen broke out in a grin, laughing as he approached the wing. “Who the hell let you back on the ship?”</p><p>Kara jumped off the wing, Laura and Kacey on the wing behind her, a set of stairs being placed for the other two.”</p><p>“I still have a little pull around here”, she said dead-pan, then laughed loudly, grabbing the Chief into a hug. “Gods, I've missed you!”</p><p>“I've been worried about you, Captain”, Galen said seriously. “You're not looking to bad right now.”</p><p>“Hey!” The looked to Galen's left, Cally Tyrol running over, hugging Starbuck as well. “Kara, gods, welcome back!”</p><p>Other mechanics and hangar personnel had seen the commotion, and gathered in the area, many yelling welcome and encouragement to Starbuck.</p><p>“OK, everyone”, she said seriously, but with a smile that belied the voice, “I'm simply getting my daughter to school, you got it?” Everyone clapped, seeing Kara with Laura in person, with their daughter, for the first time. “I promise I'll stop by later and order all of you around.” Everyone that heard it laughed.</p><p>“You better come back here, Kara”, Chief said. “It's been a while since we got to chat.”</p><p>“I know”, Kara said warmly. “I won't forget what you guys did for me down there, Galen.”</p><p>Galen blushed. “I would have done it for anyone, you know that?”</p><p>“I know”, Kara said, grabbing his arm, “but it's still never going to be forgotten.” She turned to leave, then stopped. “Oh, you're gonna tell me about when they brought the Raider yesterday, you go it?”</p><p>He gave Kara a sloppy salute. “Yes, Captain”, he bawled, making her laugh as she walked away holding the hand of both her daughter and her wife.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laura had a meeting slated with Admiral Adama right after they had dropped Kacey off at school. After her meeting, the President would return to Colonial One for a meeting with the Quorum, then she was scheduled to visit two ships, before returning home about 1700. Kara was planning to catch the Admiral before she left.</p><p>Kara walked the innards of <em>Galactica</em> toward CIC. Most everyone who saw her along the way said hi to her, or welcomed her back, or even congratulated her about Kacey and her marriage to the President. The response had Kara on Cloud Nine when she approached CIC. She could hear the usual, noisy chatter from within even before she entered.</p><p>She passed through the doors, two Marines guarding it. As she headed in, she could see Helo facing away from her, and Tigh bent over a map on his table.</p><p>“<em>Galactica</em>, CAG”, Helo said, all business, “two hours left in CAP rotation, report fuel status?”</p><p>“<em>CAG, Galactica.” </em>The equally serious voice of Hot Dog came over the intercom, “<em>all birds showing four hours of fuel left onboard. Copy one-two-zero minutes till we head home. CAG out.”</em></p><p>Tigh looked over at Lieutenant Anastasia Dualla as Helo finished. Kara and Dee had never gotten along. That had been Kara's fault-she had felt at one time that she had an equal right to Lee Adama as his wife. Kara knew those days were gone.</p><p>“Dee, did Kat get the updated roster for her CAP that the Admiral posted this morning?”</p><p>“Aye sir”, came the crisp reply from Dee. “I handed it to her about two hours ago. She briefing her jocks now.”</p><p>Tigh began to turn around, when he noticed someone not in uniform....</p><p>“Well what the frak”, he said, the thin, tight smile crossing his face, “are we letting just any old person into CIC?”</p><p>Helo turned on hearing Tigh's words. “Starbuck!” He raced over to her, putting her in a mighty bear hug, then letting her down. “Gods, welcome back!”</p><p>Upon hearing Kara's Call Sign, everyone in CIC looked up. Applause, a few shouts of “welcome back!”, and smiles lit up the room. Normally Tigh wouldn't have allowed such a thing. <br/><br/>“All right, everyone”, he said in the no-nonsense voice that could make people shake in their boots, but with a twinkle in his eye, and the grin still on his face. “Let's save the party for later.” He walked toward Kara. To his surprise, Kara walked up to him and hugged him.<br/><br/>Tigh and Kara had butted heads since Starbuck had first boarded Galactica four years earlier. Neither had respected each other, for many reasons. Now, after both of them had gone through their own individual physical, and emotional hell on New Caprica, they had gained a hard-fought respect for each other. Tigh had seen Kara grow a lot, and knew she had borne a large portion of the abuse from The Cylons. For her part, Kara had gained a lot of respect for him, as he had been the rock of the Insurgency on New Caprica. He had ruled with an iron fist, doing anything he could to play havoc with their captors, including suicide bombings.<br/><br/>But Kara had felt Tigh had actually gained a little humanity on that miserable rock. She was sure they'd disagree occasionally even now, but the mutual respect was hard to miss.</p><p>“Permission to officially enter CIC, sir”, she said, after they broke the brief hug, and had saluted each other.</p><p>“Permission granted, although after today, Thrace...er, Roslin”, he amended, which made the others laugh, “you need to be in uniform.”</p><p>“Aye, sir”, she said with a smile.</p><p>“What are you doing over here, Kara?” Helo had missed his long-time friend greatly when she was on New Caprica and he was dodging Cylons.</p><p>“I need to start getting out, Helo, and get my space legs back.”</p><p>“So you're gonna come back to us”, Sigh said with a sly grin. “May the gods help us.”</p><p>Kara just laughed. “I'm still thinking about it, guys”, she said in a lower voice, so only the two men could hear her. “I am getting better, I promise. I'm also here to find out a little more about how Bulldog got here.”</p><p>Tigh looked at her sideways. “You've heard of Bulldog?”</p><p>Kara snickered. “I'm sure most of us have. He's a legend, and the Old Man has talked about him before.”</p><p>“What do you want to look at, Captain?” Tigh didn't use her rank by accident.</p><p>“I want to listen to the audio, maybe look at any stills or video we got. I just am interested in all this.”</p><p>“Dee”, Tigh said, turning to Lee's wife. “after Kat is finished with her jocks in the pilot's room, can you have the video, audio and some stills of Bulldog coming here made available for Starbuck in there?”</p><p>“Aye sir”, Dee said, but Kara could hear and see the resentment still in Dee's eyes. Kara didn't blame her one bit any longer. She hoped they could mend fences eventually.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Shortly after President Roslin's meeting with the Admiral, Saul Tigh turned CIC over to Helo and Louis Hoshi, and went to talk to Adama himself.</p><p>Their relationship had been a little strained since the return from New Caprica. Tigh had been critical of those who had rescued them, not giving due credit to how the people on <em>Galactica</em> and <em>Pegasus</em> had put their own lives on the line. He had spent a week locked away in his quarters, drinking far too much-which for Tigh wasn't really enough.</p><p>The memory of having his eye torn out; of Ellen's betrayal of the people of the settlement that almost lead to the capture of Athena when she arrived, and having to kill Ellen via poison, all grated on him, far more than the suicide bombings that he had ordered.</p><p>After a week, the Old Man had come to talk to him, explaining the situation aboard the Battlestars for the last eighteen months, and the frustrations of the length of time it took them to free themselves from contact with The Cylons, and to put a plan together.</p><p>Adama reminded him that they had lost eighteen pilots in Vipers, and two Raptor crews. No, it wasn't near the number that died on New Caprica, but he wanted Tigh to understand that they, too, had risked much to return to Gaius Baltar's dream world.</p><p>Tigh had taken a day to think things over, and, much to Adama's surprise, came back to CIC two days later, clean-shaven, in a pressed uniform. Helo had been the first to offer the XO position back to the Colonel, which mollified the Admiral. Since then, Tigh had buried himself, and in a good way, in his work.</p><p>It was still before noon, but the headaches, as usual, were already piling up for the man at the top. That's why they paid him the big money. Correction-that's why they <em>had</em> paid him the big money. There was no one left on the Twelve Colonies to pay him diddly now. This was all <em>pro-bono </em>work, for everyone in The Fleet.</p><p>Bill's door was almost always open, and Tigh strolled in.</p><p>“Colonel”, Bill said, glancing up from some papers, “how goes CIC this morning.”</p><p>“Oh, the usual, boring, run-of-the-mill, waiting for The Cylons crap.”</p><p>“In other words, just another day in paradise, eh?”</p><p>“Mmm mmm mmm.” Tigh rolled his closed-mouth laugh off his lips. “The Toasters have been quiet since we kicked their asses on New Caprica.”</p><p>“And you're complaining about that?” Bill gave him a lopsided smirk.</p><p>“Who, me?” Saul gave him a look of mock hurt. “Not on Gaius Baltar's life.” Both men shared a brief laugh. Tigh got up and walked over to Adama's “medicine cabinet”, pulled down a small glass, and poured a very small dose of ambrosia, just enough to give him a jolt. “So how's Bulldog doing? I couldn't believe it when I heard he had survived. He's one tough son-of-a-bitch.”</p><p>“He always was. Next to Kara, and maybe Lee, he's the best jock I ever saw.”</p><p>“Mmm, I'll drink to that”, Saul said with feeling.</p><p>“You'll drink to anything, if you want my opinion.”</p><p>Again Saul gave that monotone laugh. “You're damn right.”</p><p>It was silent for a moment, then Tigh said what he came to say. “You gonna tell him what you did?”</p><p>Bill looked over at Tigh, an annoyed look on his face. “I did what I had to do.”</p><p>“So? Tell him.”</p><p>Bill sighed. “It's not gonna make any difference. The past is the past.”</p><p>“C'mon, Bill, you're equivocating on this. Tell him. He's gonna find out sooner or later. It's better he learns it from you, not from someone else.”</p><p>“I'll think about it, Saul”, he said wearily, his headache increasing. “He's talking to the same shrink that has been helping Kara.”</p><p>“Starbuck's onboard today. She showed up in CIC a little while ago.”</p><p>Bill smiled. “Yeah, Laura told me both of them brought Kacey over today. How's she looking?”</p><p>“Pretty good, Bill”, he said, taking a small sip of the liquid. “How does the President say she's doing.”</p><p>“Laura said she's doing a lot better. She had her best session with Dr. Tribe yesterday, and Kara thinks it's the breakthrough she's been hoping for.”</p><p>“She seemed in a great mood. Very un-Starbuck like if you ask me.”</p><p>Bill snickered. “Low blow, Tigh.”</p><p>They talked over some business, with Bill heading to CIC. Saul had done an overnight shift, filling in for one of the late night Lieutenants. His day was over.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Saul Tigh left to talk to the Admiral, Kara left CIC herself. Before sating her curiosity about Bulldog, she needed a one-on-one with the one person who she had to talk to on the ship-Apollo.</p><p>She hand Lee went back to when Kara had been engaged to Zak. Even then, much as she loved Zak, she had immediately formed a lust for Zak's older brother. Kara thought Lee was as brave as any soul in The Fleet. She felt he had a good heart, and that, perhaps had they not been thrown into a desperate flight for their collective lives, things might have turned out differently.</p><p>She had loves Samuel T. Anders, with all her heart. But she also knew she had married Sam the night after screwing Lee on New Caprica, long before the shit hit the fan on that rock. She was sure Sam knew, and there's no doubt Dee knew of their dalliances.</p><p>Starbuck was sure Lee Adama knew the score of what and who she was now: a married woman-married to the President-and with a daughter of her own. She had been through enough Hell on New Caprica that she didn't want to go back to the way she was, and she couldn't, even if she wanted. If she did, Laura would toss her out of an airlock, and Kara would agree with Laura doing it.</p><p>But beyond anything else, they were friends. They had shared many harrowing missions since the destruction of the Twelve Colonies. She owed him, as a friend, to talk to him, and to tell him what exactly happened after <em>Pegasus</em> and <em>Galactica</em> had fled New Caprica.</p><p>Lee had been at the gym for a workout, had taken a shower, and just finished changing his clothes when there was a knock on his door.</p><p>He opened the door-and the last person he expected to see was standing in front of him, a silly grin on her face.</p><p>“Hi, Lee!” Kara snickered looking at his expression. “C'mon, Apollo, you knew I was back-you do remember seeing me not long ago, right?”</p><p>“Kara”, he said, still surprised, “uh, hi. What the heck are you doing onboard <em>Galactica</em>?”</p><p>“You gonna at least invite me in, Lee?”</p><p>“Oh, uh, sure”, he said, still a little frazzled by Kara's sudden appearance. “Come on in. Need anything to drink?”</p><p>“Just water, would do thanks.”</p><p>Kara took a seat in one of Lee's chairs in his living area, Lee bringing an ice water to her.</p><p>“What brings you over here, Starbuck?” Lee's equilibrium was back.</p><p>“I decided for the first time to accompany Laura and Kacey over here to school this morning, and I wanted to get out and start getting back into the swing of things. I've already been at CIC, and I'm gonna see your father later.”</p><p>“<em>That</em> is good to hear, Kara”, he said sincerely. “I've been concerned about you since you got back. I don't know everything that happened down there, but...”</p><p>She lightly interrupted him. “That's why I'm here, Lee: I want to tell you about what happened. I've told it all to Laura, and to Dr. Tribe. I need to tell my best friend, too.”</p><p>Lee looked at her suspiciously. “Best friend, eh?” There was no anger in his voice, but surprise. Last time he had seen her on New Caprica was the day before the Cylon invasion, and they had parted less than amicably. “I know what happened down there between us is in the pass, and I'm not gonna bust your chops, not with everything you've been through. I think we have to do some work on our friendship.”</p><p>Kara looked down after the mild rebuke. “Lee, I trust you. I wouldn't come here today if I didn't love you to pieces. I always will. I really need to tell you what happened. Maybe that can get us back on the same page?”</p><p>Lee thought for a moment, thinking of all the arguments they had been through, but also all the really good and funny times they had shared. They were friends. There was no denying that. He wondered if their checkered history would ever let them become easy friends, with nothing else between them.</p><p>He knew they had to try.</p><p>“You're right, Kara”, Lee said, putting down his drink. “We've saved each others' asses enough over the years that I owe you that courtesy.”</p><p>Kara raised her glass of water. “To new beginnings.”</p><p>Lee did the same, quietly responding. “To new beginnings.” They each took a sip. “How far back are you gonna go with what you're gonna tell me?”</p><p>“From the day The Cylons showed up, until right now, If I can?”</p><p>Lee nodded.</p><p>For the next ninety minutes, Kara recounted the day The Cylons arrived. She had been talking to Lee from the ground, asking for some medication for Sam. The Epidemic was not yet realized, but Sam had become terribly ill. It was during that call that The Cylons jumped in, forcing the two Battlestars to retreat for more than eighteen months.</p><p>“When I, and Tigh, and Laura, and so many others were taken prisoner”, Kara lamented, “Sam was just so terribly sick. I figured he'd pull through, but the next shipment of supplies was supposed to arrive two days after that...” She paused, staring straight ahead, thinking about all that horror. She looked sharply at Lee. “He died four days after I was taking prisoner. That first confinement was its own hell.”</p><p>She recalled for Lee the Doll House, Leoben's fantasy world, and did so in remarkable detail, not leaving much out.</p><p>“I came so damn close to losing my sanity, Lee”, she said, again, staring off into space, as if looking backward toward New Caprica. “He'd act like we were this old-fashioned husband and wife, cooking dinner, talking about the day...then he brings Kacey home one day.”</p><p>Kara closed her eyes, thinking about the first time she had seen the little girl, and thinking that she looked so much like she had looked as a child. It had scared her. “I didn't want anything to do with Kacey. Nothing. I was horrified to think that The Cylons had used my stolen ovary to get an egg, and fertilize it...” She almost couldn't say it without getting sick. “And fertilize it with Leoben's sperm.”</p><p>Lee looked away, feeling sick to his own stomach. He took a large gulp of water, then refilled both their glasses, wishing it was later in the day so they could drink something stronger.</p><p>“I finally accepted her. I tell her the Sam is her 'real' father”, she said with a small smile, Lee nodding in approval.</p><p>“Have you?” Lee left the rest unspoken. Kara caught it.</p><p>“No, I haven't taken a maternity test yet. I need to get over my...difficulties before I do that. No one has claimed her, so even if she's not biologically mine, I can't see giving her up, Lee. She and Laura are my life now.”</p><p>“She does look like you, of that there's no doubt”, he said with a helpful smile. “Just as long as she has Laura's temperament?”</p><p>“She's fraked either way, if she's like either one of us”, Starbuck responded with a laugh. “She saved me, Lee. Kacey coming into my life got me through it.”</p><p>Kara did break down when talking about her second confinement: the rapes, the torture, the humiliation. She didn't go into detail about how she had ended up in therapy, simply telling Lee she was having trouble being intimate with her wife. Lee didn't press it, and didn't want to. That was her information to share or deny.</p><p>“It's definitely PTSD”, she said, almost embarrassed. “I just freaked out on Laura one morning. I'm getting there, Lee. Gods, Laura's been so damn patient with me, and I love her forever for it.”</p><p>“How did...how the frak did you end up with Roslin?” The surprise in his voice, coupled with a goofy smirk, made Kara burst out in a loud laugh, Lee laughing with her.</p><p>“We found each other, Lee”, she said simply. “We weren't looking for anything, the gods know, but...love is strange.”</p><p>“So say we all”, he said with a softer smile. He took a deep breath. “Gods, Kara, what you went through down there-what you all went through there. I see now why Tigh and a few others had a problem with our attitude on the ships. I can't...I don't think I could have survived it.”</p><p>“I wonder if I really did survive it, if you get my drift”. Lee again nodded his understanding. “I still feel like I'm in this surreal alternate reality some days. But...I am getting there, I promise.”</p><p>“Are you gonna come back to flying?”</p><p>Kara shrugged. “Probably, in one form or another. Maybe I'll just be Laura's chauffeur around the fleet”, she said with a snicker. “Maybe I can get a permanent gig driving <em>Colonial One.</em>”</p><p>Lee laughed and rolled his eyes. “Gods help the President”, he said with his own snort of laughter. “But, to be honest...you deserve to pick whatever you want to do, Starbuck. You've earned it, and earned it in a way no one should have to go through.”</p><p>“I'll most likely come back as a jock”, she hinted to him. “It's what I do best, and the lords know we need everyone doing what they do best right now. I'm gonna need a helluva lot of SIM and stick time, in both the Vipers and the Raptors. I'm sure I'm rusty.”</p><p>“It'll come back to you in no time, Kara”, Lee said confidently. “It's like riding a bike-and I'll bet you my last cubit that you fly a Viper better than you ride a bike.”</p><p>She gave him another goofy look. “I don't know if that was a compliment or a criticism, Adama.” They both chuckled.</p><p>Kara started to say more, but Lee knew where things were going next. “I'm...tickled pink that you've found Laura and Kacey, Kara. You know, we've had some very good times together-and we can still have some good times together-as friends.” He paused for a moment. “You know, when we were away from <em>Pegasus</em>, Dee was my First Officer?” Kara looked surprised, but didn't comment. “She took a crazy situation, and made it manageable. She kicked my ass when I needed it. I've finally realize that, well, I'm so much better with her. She's good for me.”</p><p>“Yes”, Kara said with a surprising firmness, “she is, Lee.” She looked carefully at him. “Dee and I will never buddy-buddy, but I hope we can come to some kind of truce, Lee. I have some issues right now-when don't I? But I've found the loves of my life, with Laura and Kacey. I don't want to frak that up.”</p><p>“I don't want you too, either.”</p><p>They quieted for a few moments, then Kara remembered one question she wanted to ask. “Oh, I almost forgot, Dee is actually setting up some things in the pilot room for me to study. I just want to make sure you're OK with that, or if the jocks will be needing it soon.”</p><p>“I'm off-duty right now, but normal schedule, no, it should be free. What are you studying.”</p><p>“I told the Colonel that I wanted to take a look at the Dradis, the video, and some stills from Bulldog's escape here. I'm just interested in seeing what happened.” That wasn't the truth, but on this one, Kara didn't want to reveal what she was thinking.</p><p>“That's fine, Starbuck. You want any help?”</p><p>She shook her head. “Nah. I'm not used to so much mayhem, and a little quiet time to take a peek at the info is what I need.”</p><p>“That sounds good”, Lee said, rising. Kara rose with him.</p><p>The two looked at each other, realizing that the eighteen months apart-Kara on New Caprica, and Lee on <em>Pegasus</em>, while not pleasant, had matured both of them.</p><p>“Look, Kara”, Lee said, glancing at his bare feet for a moment. “I know what I said earlier-yeah, we didn't end on a good note when we had to bug out, but you're always my friend, and I'm glad you felt you could open up to me.”</p><p>“I needed to, Lee”, she said honestly. “I've talked to the shrink, and my wife, and sometimes, you need that one friend who won't judge you for whatever you're talking about.”</p><p>“I can't even put myself in your shoes, Starbuck, let alone judge you. I am so sorry that you lost Sam, and your imprisonments, but I'm happy with all my heart about Laura and Kacey. However”, he said, just as she was starting to speak, “you have to make sure Kacey gets to know her Uncle Lee and Aunt Dee.”</p><p>Starbuck snickered. “<em>Uncle Lee</em>?”</p><p>Lee looked slightly offended. “Well...Kacey's gonna have lots of aunts and uncles around here, at least honorary...I mean, shouldn't I be one?”</p><p>Kara laughed at him, but not in a demeaning way. “Of course you should. After all, every kid needs that one, crazy uncle.”</p><p>“Oh”, he said with a huff, “thanks a whole lot.” They both laughed, then went quiet for a moment. Kara suddenly reached out and wrapped him in a hug.</p><p>“I do love you, Lee”, she said truthfully, breaking the embrace and looking at him. “I always will. But I'm beginning to really find myself, despite...everything in the last few months.”</p><p>“I'll always keep a special place in my heart for you, Kara. Just...don't be a stranger around here, OK?”</p><p>“You won't be saying that if I become CAG again”, she said with an impish grin.</p><p>“You're right', he laughed, “so get out of here while I still feel that way.” They both laughed, hugged once more, and Kara left without a backward look, Lee smiling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>When Kara arrived in the </b>pilots briefing room, Dee was laying out the material she had requested. Kara thought about turning around and leaving until Dee had finished, but that was the old Kara. Starbuck knew she needed to change some old, bad habits. Avoiding an awkward situation was how she used to handle things, especially if she was the one who had made thing awkward. She needed to face up to her sins.</p><p>Dee didn't hear her come in, so Kara took the initiative.</p><p>“Hi Dee”, she said, with a small smile, and no overt hostility.</p><p>“Gods, you startled me”, Lee's wife said, with no overt hostility of her own.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sorry about that”, Kara said apologetically. “I didn't mean to.”</p><p>“Welcome home, Starbuck”, Dee said neutrally. “I heard you had some rough times down there.”</p><p>Kara could feel Dee's discomfort, but she wanted to get them both through it.</p><p>“It isn't a time I will remember too fondly, that's for sure.”</p><p>Dee saw the sudden pall over Starbuck's feature. Lee had told Dee what little he knew about what the pilot had gone through on New Caprica.</p><p>Dee sighed, and looked down. “I'm sorry that came out the way it did, Kara”, Dee said contritely. “I know what you went down there was a living hell. I'm sorry.”</p><p>“No”, Kara said with a small smile. “Coming from you, with my history with Lee, I deserve that, Dee”, she said honestly, surprising Dualla. “Losing a husband; being held prisoner twice, almost losing your sanity and your life...it's a reality check.”</p><p>“I bet”, Dee agreed, spreading some photographs out on a desk. “You did find something down there, however?”</p><p>“Amazing, isn't it?” Kara went around the desk, shuffling absently through the images, not paying attention to it yet. “I lose a husband, lose my mind, gain a daughter, gain a wife. You can't make such shit up.” Kara paused. “I will let you know I visited Lee a little earlier.” Kara could see Dee stiffen, a look beginning to form on her face. “You don't have to worry about me any longer, Dee”, Kara said softly. “I will have to prove it to you, I know that, but I'm not the same person I was when we landed on New Caprica.”</p><p>“Yes, you will have to prove it”, Dee said, but not as coldly as she might once have. A small smirk formed on the darker woman's face. “I imagine cheating on the President would carry a one-way out a airlock?”</p><p>Kara did laugh at that. “Exactly”, she agreed. “But that's not why I'm not tempted any longer, Dee. I'm sure you'll get to meet my daughter soon enough. Kacey changed my life, kept me sane when Leoben had me in his fantasy world. Laura made me realize that I was worth something beyond a misfit. I can't, and I won't, ruin that.” She looked directly at Dee. “Lee loves you very much. And that's the way it should be. You two belong together.”</p><p>“You have changed”, Dee said with surprise. “I can't wash away three years of distrust in one stroke, Starbuck, but...I am glad that you got off that planet. I am very, sincerely sorry for what happened to Sam. He was a good man. And I'm glad you found a family as well.”</p><p>“Thank you, Dee”, Kara said, getting a little emotional. “I want you to hold my feet to the fire if I frak up. I mean that. But I won't. Like you said, you don't go cheating on the President. Things aren't perfect-I'm sure you know I'm seeing shrink. I can't get into what that's about-it's very painful, but I still have some issues to get through.”</p><p>“You've got a lot of friends on here, Kara-more than I think you realize. Let your daughter and your wife keep you centered.”</p><p>“I'm doing my best, Dee”, Kara assured him. “Laura has been so patient with me. I still don't think I deserve either Kacey or Laura...but I'm glad I have them.”</p><p>Dee actually gave Kara a real smile that time. “You're as tough as anyone I know, Starbuck. I think you'll make it.” Dee gave her a smile, and departed the room, Kara thinking that, just maybe, she had started to mend a fence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Danny Novacek was visiting his old friend, Saul Tigh, in Saul's quarters onboard the Flagship. Tigh and Bulldog served on the <em>Valkyrie</em> under Bill Adama. Saul, like the Admiral, knew the truth of the mission that had put Bulldog in a Cylon prison for three years. Saul had encouraged Adama to confess it to Danny, before the man found some other. Bill had led Saul to believe that he would take care of it. Saul assumed Bill <em>had</em> taken care of it.</p><p>When Bulldog was seated, Saul gave them both a small glass of booze. Bulldog didn't waste time.</p><p>“Let me ask you something”, the veteran pilot said to Tigh. “How did you and the Admiral wind up on this Old Bucket anyway? What happened to the <em>Valkyrie</em>?”</p><p>Tigh also had a cigarette with him, and took a drag. “Well, let's just say that last mission wasn't exactly a boon to the Old Man's career. <em>Galactica</em> was his graceful retirement, or so we thought, until the attack on The Colonies.”</p><p>“Heard things have been a little up tight between you and the old man for a while?” He paused and gave Tigh a grin. “What's wrong? He won't cover your ass day and night like he used to?”</p><p>“Oh, no”, Tigh said with wry humor, “he still does his share of ass-covering. Problem is”, he continued with some bitterness, “it's his main function now. Of course, considering how you wound up being captured in the first place, I guess you found that out the hard way yourself, didn't you?”</p><p>Bulldog's demeanor suddenly changed. “What's that supposed to mean?”</p><p>Now Saul's demeanor changed, and he felt a cold pit in his stomach. “My gods”, the XO breathed, “he didn't tell you...did he?”</p><p>Confusion sluiced over Novacek's face.</p><p>Tigh couldn't believe it. “Did he?”</p><p>Bulldog still didn't get it. “Tell me what?”</p><p>Tigh looked away from Bulldog, closing his eyes in anger. “That son-of-a-bitch!”</p><p>At that juncture, Tigh had no alternative but to fill Danny in.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara looked over the video, the voice recordings, and the stills of Bulldog bringing the Raider into Galactica, and the chase the other two Raiders had given.</p><p>At first, Kara was simply intrigued that someone else had flown a Cylon Raider like she had done-she wanted to talk to Novacek about his experience. She first listened to the audio that had been recorded from Kat, Hot Dog, onboard <em>Galactica</em>, and from Novacek. It seemed pretty straight forward.</p><p>Next she looked at the stills that had been taken off of video that was recorded from outside of <em>Galactica's</em> hull, and angles from other ships in The Fleet as well.</p><p><em>Something's not right here, </em>Starbuck thought, but still not putting it together. The still showed all three Raiders, the rear two shooting at the third one. The pursuing Raiders couldn't have been more than fifteen thousand meters behind Bulldog's Raider, but...</p><p>Kara quickly ran the video recording. She couldn't believe what she was seeing.</p><p>
  <em>Those Raiders had Novacek dead to rights-a clean shot! He was just trying to fly the fraking thing, just like I had tried. No way could he do any fancy maneuvers. They should have blown him out of the sky...</em>
</p><p>Alarm bells went off in Kara's head. She needed to talk to someone. But she wasn't sure who, at the moment. She gathered everything up, including the video disk, and put them in a duffel bag she had brought with her. She needed to study the information more.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later That Evening</p><p> </p><p>Danny Novacek was doing what he had done for three years when in that Cylon prison: he did push-ups, focusing his mind and body on a world that didn't exist any longer. It was one of the few things that kept him sane after his captivity.</p><p>What he had just found out made his captivity even more mind-bending.</p><p><em>The Old Man...he shot me down? He shot me down, to save the mission? </em>His eyes were unblinking as he grew angrier and angrier. <em>And then he left me there to die! He left me to be tortured by The Cylons! That frakin' bastard!</em></p><p>His pace quickened as the thoughts of the mission, his captivity, and his betrayal swirled into a monstrous hatred-for everything, and everyone, not just Bill Adama, but the Fleet brass who sent them on that mission, for The Cylons for torturing his mind for three years, for Saul for telling him the truth. The hatred was eating him up.</p><p>And one person would have to pay a price for that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Kara had just put Kacey to bed,</strong> and the little lady was asleep in a matter of minutes in her bedroom. It had been a long, busy, but happy day for Starbuck, as she had started to re-connect with <em>Galactica</em>, and the people onboard the old but still mighty ship.</p><p>Laura had had an extended day, and was still not home on <em>Colonial One</em>, although Kara expected her at any time. <em>There's gonna be days like this when you're married to the President, Starbuck, </em>Kara thought wryly to herself.</p><p>She was at their kitchen table, going over the information on Bulldog, which still didn't make a whole lot of sense to her.</p><p>“Why would The Cylons allow a human to escape? Why would the miss an easy kill like that”, she said, almost to herself. She had gone over the video several times on <em>Galactica, </em>marveling at Raiders missing shots that Nuggets could make.</p><p>“It makes no frakin' sense.”</p><p>At that moment, Kara heard the door to their quarters open, and Laura came through the door, looking thoroughly worn out. Kara snickered a little, seeing her wife that way, but she knew that there was a tremendous weight on Laura's shoulders, being the President of a people running for their very lives.</p><p>“Hey”, Kara said with a warm smile, getting out of her seat, walking over to her wife. “You look like something that the cat dragged in.”</p><p>She put her arms around her wife, kissing her sweetly.</p><p>“Actually, if you look outside our quarters, you'll see the damn cat that dragged me in, Starbuck.” It was delivered with an award-winning dead-pan.</p><p>Kara laughed, but not too loudly, not wanting to wake Kacey in the other end of their home. “Yeah, well, that must be a helluva cat, Roslin.”</p><p>“You have no idea”, the President said with an impish grin, returning the kiss to her younger wife and deepening it. “Mmm, that's what I've needed all day.”</p><p>“What? You couldn't get someone in the Quorum to give you a lip lock?”</p><p>Laura snorted a laugh, capturing Starbuck's lips again. “You...mmm...are a comedian, do you...know that, Mrs. Roslin?”</p><p>“I do indeed”, Kara said, their lips coming together again. “It's one of my better traits.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, I'll agree with that.” She grabbed Kara's hand, and they sat down on the couch, Laura pulling Kara's back into her chest, wrapping her arms lovingly around her wife.</p><p>“One of those days?”</p><p>Laura sighed. “Pretty much a normal day, just a lot longer. Did Kacey give you any problems?”</p><p>Kara shook her head. “Not a one. She did her homework, I got her dinner, and she's already pulling some serious zzz's.”</p><p>Laura chuckled. “That's our girl.”</p><p>“You want anything to eat, babe?” Kara looked over he shoulder at her lover. “I've got some leftovers in the fridge.”</p><p>“No, honey”, Laura said tiredly, “I ate over on the <em>Celestra</em> earlier this evening when talking to some of our people.” She turned Kara to face her. “What I'd really like, if it isn't too much of an imposition, is a wonderful foot massage. My feet are killing me.”</p><p>Kara chuckled. “Well”, she moved off of Laura's lap, moving to the other end of the couch, pulling the President's legs over her own lap. She removed Laura's shoes and socks, “allow me, Madam President. It's a service I'm glad to perform.”</p><p>Kara applied firm pressure to Laura's left foot to begin with, eliciting moans from her lady. Kara simply kept her eyes on Laura's feet, lovingly trying to bleed the stress of the day away from her wife.</p><p>“Gods, Kara”, Laura said dreamily, “that feels incredible. Ooh!” Kara had just found a particular sore spot, and massaged away the discomfort. “I might hire you as my masseuse”, she said sarcastically.</p><p>“I'm your wife, the masseuse part comes with the contract, lady.” Both of them laughed. Kara continued to give attention to Laura's feet, smiling the whole time. After a while, she switched to Laura right foot, and more moans of pleasure came forth from the older woman.</p><p>The moans-those sounds of pleasure-stirred Kara deep inside her, going right to the bundle of nerves between her legs. She and Laura still hadn't made love since the incident in the shower. It bothered Kara to no end, even though Laura had told her to just take it a day at a time. Yet hearing Laura moan during the massage was beginning to drive Kara to distraction.</p><p>She looked up at Laura, whose eyes were closed, her glasses removed, and a look of pure bliss on her face. At that moment, Kara had never wanted anyone more than she did her wife. She stopped her massage, climbing on all fours over Laura's now-relaxed body.</p><p>Laura's eyes slit open, seeing her wife approach. She greedily grabbed Kara's head into a soft, wet kiss, Kara pressing her body down on the redhead's.</p><p>Laura broke the kiss for a moment. “I love you so damn much, Kara”, she said, cupping the younger woman's face. “How'd I get so lucky?”</p><p>Kara lightly snickered. “Lucky? To have me? Surely you jest?”</p><p>“No, I don't”, Laura said seriously. “I've never felt in my heart what I feel for you, baby. You and Kacey? You're all I need.”</p><p>Kara melted into another kiss, this time deeper, with tongues sliding against each other. “Ditto, Laura”, Kara said with a smile. She looked down at a moment, trying to get her courage up. “In fact, I...I want to show you how much I love you, baby.”</p><p>Laura's eyes widened at the implication of those words. “Are you sure you're ready, honey? I've told you, we're in no hurry.”</p><p>Kara softly grabbed Laura's left breast through her clothing and squeezed. “Yeah, I'm sure, baby. I had a great day, and I want to finish it by making love to my wife.”</p><p>Tears formed in Laura's eyes, but did not fall. “I just don't want you to...feel any pressure, baby.”</p><p>Kara moved in to whisper in Laura's ear. “The only pressure I want to feel right now, will be your fingers inside of me.”</p><p>Laura felt an immediate flush in her body, her essence flooding out of her vagina. “I do want to make love to you, Kara Roslin. To the bedroom?”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, Madam President”, Kara said wickedly.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They were both nervous of what was to follow, for different reasons. Kara didn't want to have a sudden flashback to her assaults on New Caprica, and Laura didn't want to frighten her wife away again-even though she knew that it wasn't her fault that Kara had reacted the way she did in the shower that one day.</p><p>Laura sat Kara gently on the bed, looking directly at her wife. “Kara, I want you so bad, but please, if I'm doing anything that makes you uncomfortable or nervous, let me know?”</p><p>Kara nodded, almost shyly. Laura was the only person that could make Kara blush. No one else had ever had that effect on her. “I will Laura. I promise. Just remember that I love you more than anyone I've ever loved. I...we will make this work.”</p><p>Laura pulled Kara in to a tender, almost desperate kiss, marveling as always when she kissed Kara, at the full, seductive lips that her wife owned. The sensuality of those lips drove Laura crazy with desire.</p><p>Kara broke the kiss for a moment. “Let me undress you, Laura?”</p><p>Laura couldn't speak, but nodded her assent, rising off the bed, Kara sitting on the bed in front of her, looking up into Laura's spectacular green eyes. “You're the most beautiful sight I've ever seen, Laura”, Kara purred, her eyes still locked on those of her wife.</p><p>Kara stood, kissed Laura deeply again for a few moments, then began to unbutton Laura's blouse, slowly, teasingly, their eyes still locked. When she reached the last button, Kara immediately slipped the fabric off of Laura's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.</p><p>Kara moved in to kiss Laura again, tugging on her wife's bottom lip, as her hands quickly unhooked Laura's bra. She took a half step back with a smile, and pulled the fabric off of Laura's breasts, inhaling lustily at the gorgeous sight of her lover's bare breasts.</p><p>“Spectacular”, Kara said as she began to kneel in front of Laura. She surprised Laura by leaving her skirt on for the moment, reaching underneath it, hooking her fingers on either side of Laura's panties, and gently pulling them down. Standing up again, she ran her hands gently over Laura's breasts, Laura's nipples instantly stiffening to a hard, almost painful point. Kara grazed them with her finger, making Laura shudder.</p><p>Kara decided to play a little, as she ran one hand under Laura's skirt, running the index finger on her right hand up Laura's thigh. The Colonial President let out a shaky moan. The older woman could feel the lubrication now leaving her body, running down the insides of her thighs. Kara's finger encountered some of the liquid on her journey upward, stopping to run her finger through it, then bringing her finger to Laura's mouth.</p><p>“Taste yourself, baby.”</p><p>Kara's voice nearly caused Laura to orgasm right then and there, her knees growing week, another flood of moisture trickled down her thighs. She greedily grabbed Kara's finger, sucking her essence off of her wife's digit, moaning all the while. Kara gave a sultry giggle, looking at her lover's excitement.</p><p>Laura couldn't stand it any longer. “Baby”, she said gently, cupping Kara's cheeks, “I need to see you, honey. May I...”</p><p>Laura gulped, her hesitation tearing at Kara, but Starbuck also understood it. “I would be honored if you made me naked in front of you, Laura.”</p><p>Again, the desire in Kara's voice was almost desperate, again causing Laura's legs to buckle. She needed to do this rather quickly, she thought, or else she might pass out. She kept that image to herself.</p><p>Within moments, Starbuck was laid bare in front of her wife, Laura running her eyes up and down Kara's fit, toned body. “Gods, Kara...you take my breath away, baby.” She took Kara in for a searing, hard kiss, no gentleness involved this time, Laura's desire spiking again. Kara began tugging at Laura's skirt as they kissed, finally getting it past her hips, Laura then wiggling out of it, the material falling to the floor.</p><p>The President gently laid Kara on the bed, her wife smiling at her, although a hint of nervousness was present on her features. Kara wanted this...wanted it so bad...she didn't want to frak this up.</p><p>Laura lay on one side, her arm possessively over Kara, studying the younger woman's body: her expressive, stunning face; those full, pink lips that beckoned to be kiss. Her long, graceful neck; her toned, muscled arms; her perfect, medium-sized breasts, with large, hard, pink nipples straining to be laved; Kara's washboard-flat stomach that always mesmerized Laura; the small, trimmed patch of pubic hair that was a golden blond.</p><p>“You're the most stunning human being I've ever seen, Kara”, Laura said, almost reverently. “The gods have blessed me, of that there's no doubt.”</p><p>Kara turned on her own side to face her wife. “I'm the one who was blessed, baby”, she said emotionally, “you've saved me, Laura, and I'm yours forever.”</p><p>Laura briefly kissed Kara's lips again, then looked into her eyes. “Just remember what I said, honey? You let me know.”</p><p>“I will, love”, she again promised.</p><p>Laura nodded, laying Kara flat again, then crawling above her wife. Kara could feel a few drops of Laura's juices fall on her stomach, turning Kara on even more. Laura bent down and hotly kissed the blond, sucking on her lower lip, moving to her jaw, to her earlobe, eliciting moans from Starbuck.</p><p>In a few moments, Laura had moved down to Kara's magnificently perfect breasts. Laura had been with other women, but she swore that Kara had the most perfect breasts she had ever laid eyes on, and the sexiest nipples she had ever seen. She softly massaged Kara's breasts, small sighs coming from Starbuck's lips.</p><p>For the moment, Kara felt relaxed. This was safe territory. Her breasts had not been the focus of the torture by The Cylons. She was floating on a cloud of lust as Laura massaged her orbs, then leaned in to lick and suck one of her nipples.</p><p>“Oh, gods, Laura”, Kara cooed softly. “Yes, I love when you suck my nipples, baby.”</p><p>Laura sucked one up greedily between her teeth, running her tongue around it, biting it gently.</p><p>“Bite a little harder, Laura”, Kara demanded. “Just a little harder...oh, gods, yes, that's it.”</p><p>Laura switched breasts, giving the other one the same, loving, demanding treatment, Kara's eyes closed simply enjoying the sensation of Laura's lips and tongue, and Laura's body pressed against hers.</p><p>The redhead started to slide down Kara's stomach, both her hands still clutching Kara's breasts. Kara had very sensitive areas along her abdomen, and Laura found them, making Kara twitch with delight, her own lubrication cascading out of her vagina, hitting the cooler air, making Kara shudder in anticipation.</p><p>Laura ran her lips through Kara's small patch of pubic hair, kissing it, and inhaling Kara's scent as she paused her ascent, wanting to give her love time to process where Laura was headed.</p><p>Laura moved lower, and moved her head away from her lover's body, simply looking at Kara's alluring, sensuous genitals, that were already very wet. As she spread Kara's legs, Kara's labia opened like a flower in bloom, almost making Laura gasp. Laura raised Kara's knees, then ran her hands down both of Kara's thighs, getting closer to Kara's treasure.</p><p>As Laura's hand closed in on Kara's center, she felt Kara tense up. Immediately, Laura paused and looked at her wife.</p><p>“Kara?” Laura had no accusation in her voice, simply concern.</p><p>Kara shuddered for a moment. “Give me...just give me a few moments, Laura”, she said meekly. Laura felt Kara take several large breaths.</p><p>Kara had brief images of what Leoben and the Sharons had done to her. Dr. Tribe told her that would happen, but would happen less and less as time went by. Since the day in the shower, this was the first time she had been naked in front of Laura. Her legs were spread wide, feeling the cooler air on her genitals.</p><p>She closed her eyes for a few moments, trying to relax. <em>Don't let those frakers beat you, even when they're not here, Starbuck”, </em>she said to herself. <em>This is your wife, godsdammit, and she won't be hurting you...just...relax.</em></p><p>Kara took a few more cleansing breaths, then looking down at Laura, still waiting above her open thighs. She looked deep into Laura's eyes for a moment, Laura seeing a sudden change in Kara's expression.</p><p>“Keep loving me, Laura”, Kara said with a cracking voice. “Take me, baby.”</p><p>Laura breathed out a large sigh of relief, which actually made Kara laugh, breaking the tension further.</p><p>“You're gonna pass out, Laura”, Kara said playfully, feeling light and free. “Imagine me going to Cottle about you passing out, and telling him you were staring at my pussy?”</p><p>Laura rolled her eyes, but snorted a laugh, as they both started to laugh hysterically for a few moments, Laura putting her forehead on one of Kara's thighs, Kara shaking in laughter.</p><p>When it died down, Laura ascended Kara's body briefly, until they were face-to-face. “Gods, I love you, Kara”, she said, another quick laugh coming forth. “You're such a goofball.”</p><p>Kara laughed again. “But I'm <em>your</em> goofball, Roslin”, Kara said tenderly.</p><p>“Yes you are, and I'm the luckiest woman in the Universe for it.”</p><p>With a new determination in her eyes, Laura once again ascended Kara's body, and in moments, she was running her fingers through Kara's labia, separating the inner and outer, dabbing her fingers in Kara's glistening sex. Kara let out a hard cry at the touch, her body shaking as if she was going to orgasm. But she calmed.</p><p>Now Laura reached the point where they were at last time. She licked two of her fingers, and prepared to enter Kara's core. As she had done before, she paused momentarily, to see if Kara would tense up again.</p><p>After a few maddening moments, Kara spoke.</p><p>“Laura, frak me with your fingers, baby. Frack me now.”</p><p>The insistence in Kara's voice sent Laura over the edge, and she plunged two fingers deep into her wife, Kara's back arching into the contact.</p><p>Kara finally felt liberation, and a sense of victory. “Yes, Laura”, she panted. “That's it, baby, frak me!”</p><p>Laura continued to piston her fingers in and out of Kara for what seemed like an eternity. She then withdrew her fingers, spreading Kara's folds with the same fingers, then diving her tongue through Kara's slick lips, over her vaginal entrance, then in one motion, took Kara's clit into her mouth, sucking it hard.</p><p>“Oh, gods, Laura!” Kara was bucking hard into Laura, the President doing all she could to hang on. Laura knew Kara wouldn't last long-it had been so long-and she wanted to give her wife blessed relief. As she sucked up on Kara's clit, she thrust the two fingers back into Kara, hooking the ends of them to run across Kara's wall.</p><p>“Laura”, Kara screamed, as she started to lose control. “Oh, holy gods, I'm gonna...”</p><p>Suddenly Kara's back arched violently into a crescent-shape, her whole body going rigid. For a few moments there was no sound, then a primal scream ripped through Starbuck, her eyes filled with blinding light as an orgasm like none she had ever experienced ripped through her. Her back arched more as wave after wave of pleasure hit Kara like a hard surf pounding over racks on the shore of an ocean. A second orgasm followed the first, as Laura held fast to Kara's clitoris.</p><p>As Laura began to let up on her wife, a third tremendous orgasm arched Kara's back yet again, a full three minutes after the first one had started, Kara barely conscious. She finally began to subside, as Laura still her fingers inside her love, and let go of Kara's throbbing, engorged clit.</p><p>For another five minutes, both woman lay breathing heavily, Laura's fingers still inside of Kara, moving a little bit from time to time, her head resting on Kara's pubic bone.</p><p>Kara's breathing took much longer to calm, as her whole body had shook for minutes afterward, small aftershocks of the orgasms still setting off her nerve endings.</p><p>Laura felt Kara's hands on either side of her head, as the older woman looked at her wife from between her legs.</p><p>“Come here, Laura”, Kara said gently, her voice shaky.</p><p>Laura crawled up Kara, pressing her body to Kara's, their breasts melding together. They simply looked at each other for a few minutes, beatific smiles on both their face.</p><p>“I love you, Laura”, Kara said, near tears now. “I can't promise you I won't flinch again, but this? This was so important for us. Just continue to be patient with me?”</p><p>Laura shook her head. “I'm your wife, and I love you, Starbuck. Patience is part of love. I'll never abandon you, baby.”</p><p>They kissed again, this time slowly, languidly.</p><p>After a few more minutes, Kara looked again at her wife.</p><p>“My turn to love you, Madam President.”</p><p>There was a fire in Kara's eyes that Laura had never seen before. Her wife was an intense, passionate woman, but the look now was of smoldering desire, which took Laura's breath away.</p><p>For the remainder of the evening, the two woman made love several times, their cries of lust filling their night, until very late, they drifted off to sleep, naked in each others' arms.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XIV</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>Kara opened her eyes the next morning,</b> feeling like a new woman-a bit sore, as she hadn't had a workout like the night before in a long time. It wasn't as school day, so they had a blessed morning to sleep in. Even the President of the Colonies slept in on weekends.</p><p>She looked over at Laura, who was on her back, a small smile creased her lips, and she was breathing deeply and steadily, the signs of a good night sleep.</p><p><em>She should have gotten a good night's sleep, </em>Kara thought with an inward chuckle. <em>I think I gave her like eight orgasms.</em></p><p>The covers were only up to Laura's navel, her large, beautiful breasts rising and falling with her even breathing. Part of Kara wanted to lean over, and take a nipple in her mouth, but she knew Laura needed the rest-her job didn't leave much room for a bad day, or for insomnia. As quietly as she could, she got up, put the sheets over Laura in case Kacey came bounding in. Kara walked the few steps to the en-suite, taking a quick shower, then throwing on a t-shirt and jeans. She turned and lightly kissed Laura on the forehead, as she headed out into the main part of their abode on <em>Colonial One, </em>to prepare breakfast for Kacey.</p><p>Kara opened Kacey's door. She saw Kacey startle under the covers, pretending to be asleep. Kara couldn't keep a giggle in.</p><p>“Gee, I wonder where Kacey is”, she said in a mock voice of wonder. “All I see in her bed is a big lump. I wonder if that lump at my daughter.” She walked closer to the bed. “Hmm, I wonder if I sit on the lump if...”</p><p>Kacey threw off the covers and laughed. “I fooled you, momma! I'm awake!”</p><p>The little blonde bounded into the arms of the bigger one, both of them laughing. Kara gave Kacey a quick kiss on the cheek.</p><p>“How's my big girl this morning?”</p><p>“I slept all night, momma. Didn't wake up once.”</p><p>“Good for you, kiddo! Want some breakfast?”</p><p>“Eggs? Toast?”</p><p>“Sounds like breakfast to me”, Kara said, hugging the Kacey tightly.</p><p>“Is Mommy gonna eat with us?” Kacey looked at Kara excitedly.</p><p>“Mommy's still sleeping, Kace. She got home real late last night. She's still tired.” Kara smiled inwardly remembering it was she who had exhausted her wife.</p><p>“Wake her up later?”</p><p>Kara shrugged. “We'll see”, she responded. “Maybe Mommy will come out while we're eating. I bet if I make some fresh coffee, she'll wake up.”</p><p>Kacey scrunched her nose. “Coffee, yuck!”</p><p>Kara laughed at the face her daughter made. “Some of us can't start the day without it, sweetie. Get dressed, and momma will make your breakfast.”</p><p>Kacey was out in record time, or so Starbuck thought, and she wolfed down her breakfast, asking for more eggs.</p><p>As Kara was making them, scrambling them in the pan, she heard Kacey shriek.</p><p>“Mommy!” Kara turned to see Kacey running toward Laura, and leaping into arms. “Good morning, mommy!”</p><p>“Good morning pumpkin”, Laura said with a happy smile, Kacey kissing her on the lips. “Something smells awfully good in here.”</p><p>“Momma made eggs! Oh”, Kacey said, scrunching her nose again, “and some yucky coffee.”</p><p>Both women laughed, getting a kick out of their daughter. Laura came up behind Kara, who was still finishing the eggs, and squeezed her shoulders in a hug, kissing her on the cheek. “You wore me out last night, dear wife”, Laura said <em>sotto</em> <em>voce</em>.</p><p>Kara giggled. “Yeah, well, I'm a little sore myself”, she said in the same, low, secretive voice. “I need to get back in game shape.”</p><p>Laura lightly swatted Kara's shapely caboose. “With that, I'm getting some coffee, thank you.”</p><p>Kara again smirked.</p><p>When Kara brought Kacey her seconds, and Laura her first helping, Laura looked over at her wife.</p><p>“What shall we do on the day off?”</p><p>Kara took a breath. “Actually, if you don't mind, I'm gonna head over to <em>Galactica</em> and look at some information that Tigh allowed me to access, and that Dee arranged for me.”</p><p>“Dee?” Laura looked more than a little surprised.</p><p>“Yeah”, Kara said firmly. “We had a little heart-to-heart about our past. I don't want to cause Dee any more heartache, and I let her know that. I also had a long talk with Lee yesterday.”</p><p>“About us?”</p><p>Kara heard a small touch of jealousy in her wife's voice. She shrugged. “About us, about the fact that I'm a different person now, and that there's no going back. I also gave him a pretty deep synopsis of what happened to me on New Caprica after they left with the Battlestars.”</p><p>Laura nodded. “You and Lee are always gonna be close, Kara, I understand that”, Laura said cautiously. “I hope he understands who you are now.”</p><p>“He does”, Kara said without hesitation. “Besides you and Kacey, Lee and the Admiral are the closest thing I have to family. I just needed to talk to my best male friend about what I had been through.”</p><p>“That's fine”, Laura said. “I have no reason not to trust Lee. He's been my adviser, and I trust his judgment on the military. And I know you two have been...close over the years. I certainly can't be jealous of a relationship you had before you and I fell in love, or even thought of it.”</p><p>“Sure you can, Laura”, Kara said seriously. “It's only human. Yes, I was intimate with Lee in the past, and I know that's no surprise to you. My problem wasn't really Lee-it was me, and my lack of self-worth that caused me to be such a slut for the longest time.” There was no pride in her voice when she said that. “Being married to Sam, watching him get deathly ill, then going through what I did down there, and then finding you-I will never be that person again. One, I refuse to be that person, and two, if I would go back to being that person, I would lose everything that I love and cherish-which is you and Kacey.”</p><p>Laura thought about the first time she had met Kara, after she had been removed from the Brig, after slugging Tigh, just before the Holocaust. She had always found Kara's brashness, her drive, and her energy contagious, but felt the young pilot was reckless on many occasions. Yet despite that recklessness, Laura didn't think twice about using Kara on high-risk missions, knowing that when she was in her military mode, she was reliable.</p><p>Now she wondered if she would send Kara out on any more such missions? Could she not?</p><p>“So what is it your intrigued about, babe?”</p><p>“I've been looking at stills, video, and the voice recordings of Bulldog's arrival here, after the Raiders chased him down.”</p><p>That got Laura's interest. “What do you know about Bulldog, and the mission on the Valkyrie almost four years ago?”</p><p>Kara shrugged again. “Pretty much what eventually came out-it was a mission against the Taurons, and they shot him down. The Admiral didn't think he had survived, and since the <em>Valkyrie</em> was near the Armistice line, the ship left the area.”</p><p>Laura nodded. “That's what he told me as well, Kara.”</p><p>Kara looked at her suspiciously. “But...you don't think he's being honest? You think something else happened.”</p><p>“I talked to he and Bulldog shortly after Danny arrived and got cleaned up. Something just doesn't...feel right about what Bill told me. I can't explain it.”</p><p>“Hmpf”, Kara wondered. “Just like I think something's off with how he got here.”</p><p>“Why do you say that, Kara?”</p><p>“I don't know, honey”, Kara admitted, “but I want to get back to <em>Galactica</em> and try to figure that out.”r</p><p>“Just as you're not gone all day, my dear”, Laura said with a smirk. “I need to...work out later.”</p><p>Kara's eyes twinkled at Laura. “Oh, you will, baby, trust me.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara changed her mind before arriving on <em>Galactica</em>. She had looked at the evidence several times. Something wasn't adding up. The fact that Laura was suspicious about the official explanation of the <em>Valkyrie</em> mission also troubled her. Even before they fell in love, Kara had always trusted Laura's instincts, which is why she had taken those crazy missions for her.</p><p>Something was amiss.</p><p>Before leaving, she made a call to <em>Galactica</em>.</p><p>“<em>Tigh.”</em></p><p>“Colonel, it's Starbuck.”</p><p>“<em>Ah, the First Lady of The Fleet checks in.”</em></p><p>That greeting startled Kara. “Frak, I never thought of it that way, but...frak.”</p><p>Tigh ground out his low laugh. <em>“What's up, Starbuck?”</em></p><p>“Are you on duty today, Colonel?”</p><p>“<em>Nope. I have off, at least officially, til Monday 0500. The weekend is mine.”</em></p><p>“I wonder if it isn't too much trouble, sir, if I came over and talked to you about something that I think is important.”</p><p>“<em>Why not. When do you want to head over?”</em></p><p>“If it's OK, I'd like to come ASAP. A few things aren't...adding up.”</p><p>“<em>How about one hour, Thrace...er, I mean, Roslin?”</em></p><p>Kara snickered at that. “Thrace will do in a pinch, Colonel. OK, I'll be there in one hour.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara went over all the information she had gathered, letting Tigh hear the audio, see the video, in real time and in slow motion, than Kara showed him the still frames.</p><p>Tigh didn't get it at first.</p><p>“The Cylons are saddled up on him; they've got a perfect, point-blank, no-deflection shot. They had him dead to rights, Colonel.”</p><p>Tigh fingered through the picture. “I'd say so.”</p><p>“Look, Novacek was hit and smoking, flying straight and level. Any Nugget could have made that kill, Tigh. The Cylons could have wasted him any number of times, but they didn't.” She put heavy emphasis on the last three words. She leveled a concerned glare at Tigh. “They didn't. They let him escape. It's the only thing that makes sense.”</p><p>Tigh was starting to put it together. “The Cylons don't do anything by accident.” He took a sip of his booze.</p><p>“Yeah”, Kara said, growing more concerned, I was thinking that, too.” Tigh took still another sip. “Did Novacek say anything about how he was able to overcome The Cylons that were holding him prisoner? You said Bulldog told you they were sick?” She looked at him skeptically. “Had a virus?” She scoffed again. “I mean, how many viruses do The Cylons have, sir?”</p><p>“Well, who knows”, Saul said, not believing it now. “Maybe it was the same virus those Cylons we found were suffering?”</p><p>Kara countered that. “Yeah, or maybe they the just told a story that we'd buy? Something that was credible, familiar.” She looked down for a moment, knowing that she may be about to cross a line, but this was too important. “Colonel, Laura told me she had her doubts about the story the Admiral told her, about Bulldog's shoot-down, about the <em>Valkyrie</em>. She didn't say what. Colonel, what really happened there?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later That Day</p><p> </p><p>Kara returned back home to <em>Colonial One</em>, the events of the day having stunned her. Danny Novacek was in medical bay, under sedation, for attacking the Admiral, almost killing him. Tigh had arrived just in time to save Bill Adama, but Novacek had apparently lost his marbles, as he needed to be restrained afterward. Even after Saul Tigh had told him he had been played by The Cylons, Danny still tried to get to Bill for abandoning him at the Armistice Line.</p><p>Once the sedation wore off, he would be transferred to the bring, then probably to the <em>Astral</em> <em>Queen </em>to be incarcerated. Dr. Tribe had also been requested to help Novacek get through his demons.</p><p>Admiral Adama was going to be OK. He had been bloodied, but despite how close Bulldog had come, he had not received any serious injuries. Laura had been spending the day with Kacey in their quarters. Kara went home as soon as she could, to update her wife and the President.</p><p>When she walked in, Kacey was watching a cartoon, Laura sitting with their daughter, laughing with her. She took one look at the grim look on Kara's face, and froze.</p><p>“Honey, what is it?”</p><p>Kara didn't answer at first, walking to one of the cabinets in the kitchen, getting a glass, and pouring some wine, then she sat heavily in one of the kitchen chairs.</p><p>Laura moved over to her wife, sitting down across from her. “Honey, what's wrong?”</p><p>Kara looked at her. “Babe, you better get your own glass of booze, you're gonna need it.”</p><p>Laura did just that, Kara telling her what had occurred on <em>Galactica</em> a short time earlier. To say Laura Roslin, President of the Twelve Colonies, such as they were, was floored, was an understatement.</p><p>“Wait a second”, Laura said, party way through Kara's account anger and confusion lighting up her face. “Are you saying that the Taurons <em>didn't</em> shoot down Novacek? That he was over the Armistice Line? Did he get lost?”</p><p>Kara shook her head. “No, Laura”, she said, dreading what she had to say next. “The mission was to get a stealth ship over the Armistice Line. The story about the Taurons was a cover. The Admiralty planned it to go over the Line. When he was over the line, Valkyrie showed a Raider jump in on Dradis, then jump out, two more jumping in a few moments later.”</p><p>“So, the Raiders shot him down?” She still didn't see it.</p><p>“No”, Kara said quietly. “Laura, the military deliberately put a ship over the Armistice Line. Put yourself in The Cylon's shoes. What would you think if your sworn enemy deliberately crossed that line?”</p><p>“What are you saying, Kara?”</p><p>Kara sighed. “The <em>Valkyrie</em> shot down Bulldog”, she said sadly. “Adama honestly thought he had blown Bulldog out into the vacuum of space, and destroyed his ship, before the two Cylon Raiders could see him. The <em>Valkyrie</em> then withdrew.”</p><p>“They abandoned him”, Laura said, the full weight of Kara's explanation hitting her, the President slumping back in her chair. “Good gods.” She looked up at her wife. “You know, Kara, I could have the Admiral, and Tigh both, Court Martialed for this?”</p><p>“I know you could, honey”, Kara said frankly. “But we can't afford that now. Those who ordered it are all dead. But it makes sense now.”</p><p>“What makes sense?”</p><p>“Why the Admiral ended up on <em>Galactica</em>”, she said matter-of-factly. “Even though the Admiralty ordered him to do what he did, and protect their mission, they send him to <em>Galactica</em> as punishment for carrying out their orders. <em>Valkyrie</em> was a state-of-the-art Battlestar; we don't call <em>Galactica</em> 'The Bucket' for no reason.”</p><p>“He did what they wanted, and as a reward, they sent him to a ship that was being retired-and then they were gonna retire him, right?”</p><p>“You got it, babe”, Kara said with a cold finality.</p><p>“Where's Novacek now?”</p><p>"He's in the medical bay, under sedation. Lee has taken charge of him, and is deciding if he'll end up in the brig, on the <em>Astral Queen</em>, or somewhere else, undergoing therapy. I hear Dr. Tribe is gonna work with him.”</p><p>Laura knew that part. “I recommended her to Bill”, Laura said, finally calming down. “Gods, what a fraking mess.”</p><p>“So, what are you gonna do?”</p><p>Laura looked at her wife. “I can't tell you what, exactly, but I need to talk to Bill and Saul, and have them lay all of it out for me. Then I need to talk to the Quorum.”</p><p>Kara looked alarmed. “You're not really gonna Court Martial them, are you?”</p><p>Laura looked sternly at her wife. “First of all, this is where I have to separate me as your wife, from me, as the President of The Twelve Colonies, Kara. That's something I need to discuss with the Quorum, after talking to the Admiral and the Commander.”</p><p>Kara looked properly chastised. “I'm sorry, Laura, I didn't mean to...”</p><p>Laura cut her off. “Gods, Kara, I shouldn't snap at you like that”, she said with a deep sigh. “I'm sorry, baby, but there are moments I can't be your wife, and have to be the President.”</p><p>“I understand”, Kara said, for the first time having to face the dual roles of Laura Roslin. In this role, Kara was the First Lady, and had to leave this to the Chief Executive, that happened to be her wife. “I will always be concerned about the Admiral. And, strangely enough, Tigh and I have come to respect each other a lot.”</p><p>“I understand all that, Kara”, Laura said earnestly, “but again, there's things I can't confide in you as my role as President. And I'm glad you and Tigh have come to an understanding.” She eased up on her attitude, smiling at her wife. “I'm glad, because you two were such pains-in-the-ass before New Caprica, you know that?”</p><p>The smart-ass remarked caught Starbuck off-guard, and after a moment to realize Laura was ribbing her, she laughed hysterically. “Yeah, well, that's for sure. I do miss slugging him now and again, though.” She winked at her wife.</p><p>“Don't you get started on that”, Laura said with a chuckle. She became serious again. “I will need to go up to the office for a few minutes, honey. I will call the Admiral, and tell him I want to talk to him, Tigh, and Lee, tomorrow morning. Then I need to call the Chairwoman of the Quorum, and set up a meeting with her, first thing Monday morning.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “The work of the President never ends, does it?”</p><p>Laura gave a humorless laugh. “So saw we all, my dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please, no comments turning this into a political discussion on abortion. That's not what it's about.  Thanks.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XV</p><p> </p><p>Two Weeks Later</p><p> </p><p>The Fleet had settled back into a routine, which, for the moment, didn't include fighting off The Cylons. <em>Pegasus</em> and <em>Galactica</em> had found away to take out all four Baseships that had been been running sentry at New Caprica. No one even halfway in their right mind thought they'd seen the last of The Cylons, but no doubt it had been the biggest victory for Colonial forces since the destruction of the Twelve Colonies.</p><p>Kara was still under the care of Dr. Tribe, who was also treating Danny Novacek as well, trying to bring the man back after his tortuous three years being held by The Cylons. As for Kara, she was improving, but there would be a step forward, then a step back. She and Laura had made love a few more times, but Kara also had had a relapse, albeit much more minor, when they were making love one night, forcing Laura to simply hold her wife as she dealt with flashbacks of her captivity and torture.</p><p>Dr. Tribe and Admiral Adama were allowing Kara some SIM time, to get back her skills as a Viper jock, if, and when she was cleared, and if she decided to return. Adama was putting no pressure on Starbuck, knowing that getting over something like this was a process. He would have done the same for any pilot.</p><p>Today, Kara was in a SIM, while Kat was in another SIM, and they computer linked the two machines, so they could do simulated dog fights and maneuvers. Kat reminded Kara that she hadn't been in a cockpit in almost two years, and to cut herself some slack.</p><p>“Damn, Katraine”, Kara said, rolling her eyes, before entering the SIM, “you sound like a CAG more and more each day, you know?”</p><p>Kat gave Kara a self-congratulatory smile. “I do, don't I?” Kara just rolled her eyes again as they entered their separate rooms.</p><p>Kat had been right: the younger pilot took Starbuck to the woodshed-and back-over and over for the next four hours, Kara cursing at herself, but trying to relax, knowing it would come back to her-or so she hoped. When they finished their session, both were sweating and beat, both feeling like they had actually been in real combat, which was the point of the exercise.</p><p>“Godsdamn, Kat”, Kara said grimly, but with a small grin on her face, “either I've really lost my touch, or you've gotten a helluva lot better as a jock.”</p><p>"Some of both”, Louanne said, with no point of pride, just stating a fact. “Hot Dog and I went thorough a lot when you guys were gone. We were short-handed, and we were pulling a lot of extra duty, even when the Toasters weren't around. You have to either grow up fast, or get killed under those circumstances.”</p><p>“Yeah, well, after this embarrassment, I'm glad you're not really shooting me down.”</p><p>The two pilots went to what passed for the Mess Hall on <em>Galactica</em>. Food had never been what it was back on the Colonies, but it was edible, and they could also grab some booze while at it.</p><p>When they arrived, the place was crowded, and a host of voices gave Kara a nice welcome. Karl Agathon was the voice that was the loudest.</p><p>“Who the hell let you in here, Thrace?” Everyone laughed loudly.</p><p>Athena was present with her husband. Kara still wasn't comfortable around the Cylon, for obvious reasons, but Athena had done yoemens work planning and helping to execute the rescue on New Caprica. Kara wanted to give her the chance. She had rolled her eyes when Helo ribbed Starbuck.</p><p>“Karl, you dolt”, she said with a giggle, “that's her maiden name. Address Mrs. Roslin in the proper way, will you?”</p><p>Karl took some good-natured ribbing from the pilots and the mechanics in the room, Kara laughing as he turned red.</p><p>“Score one for Mrs. Agathon”, Kara said in response, getting a smile from the Raptor ace.</p><p>“C'mon, guys”, Louanne said, winking at Starbuck, “she'll always be Thrace to us. In here, she's a Viper pilot, and always will be. Elsewhere”, Louanne grinned, standing up, “she's the First Lady Of The Twelve Colonies.” Kat curtsied, making everyone in the room howl with laughter, this time Kara turning red.</p><p>“OK, you knuckleheads, the Viper jock who happens to be The First Lady says the next round of drinks are on her!”</p><p>A joyous cry arose, everyone immediately grabbing more booze. Karl made up to Kara by grabbing Kara, Athena and himself a cold one, the three of them clinking their bottles together.</p><p>Kat sat back down with Starbuck, already drinking her beer. “Didn't you miss all this, Starbuck?”</p><p>“Like a hole in my head, Katraine”, Kara said with a laugh. “Actually, yeah, I do miss this-the camaraderie. Down on New Caprica, well, there wasn't a lot of celebrating, to be honest.”</p><p>“I think everyone had it hard, one way or another”, Kat offered, “but what you went through.” Kat's eyes took on a haunted look. “Gods, Kara, I can't even fathom what they put you through. I'm so sorry.”</p><p>“You couldn't have done anything about it, kid”, Kara said quietly. “In a way, I'm lucky, Kat: Sam didn't make it back-a lot of people never made it back, and I wasn't the only one who was tortured down there, the gods know.”</p><p>Kat had suspected Kara had been tortured, but she was not going to pry. That was for Kara to volunteer, not for her to snoop. There had been rumors, but nothing more, that Starbuck had been sexually abused by The Cylons, which turned Kat's stomach. And yet through it, Louanne thought-through losing Sam, being confined twice, being part of the Insurgency, and then finding and marrying President Roslin...despite that Kara seemed like...well...Kara.</p><p>“You don't have to say anymore, Starbuck”, Kat said, chills running through her. She decided to change the subject. “So, how is life being married to the President and being a mom?”</p><p>Kara laughed, thankful to go to a lighter subject. “It's, uh, interesting, to say the least. Laura tries not to bring work home, but, well, we live where she works for now. I'm trying to take on more of the load for getting Kacey to school and back.” Kara paused and sighed. “Laura has been an angel through all this, Kat. And Kacey? I don't know what I'd do without that little girl.”</p><p>Kat studied Starbuck. “You've changed, no doubt about it, Kara, but, also, what is amazing to me, is that in some ways, you're still the same Kara.”</p><p>Kara shrugged. “I don't know, Kat”, Kara confessed. “You can't go through what I did-what all of us, either up here, or down there, went through, and not be changed. I can tell you I don't <em>want</em> to go back to to many of the things I used to be.” She looked her young rival square in the eyes. “I have too much to lose, now.”</p><p>“Well, if you need me to kick your ass some more on the SIM”, Kat said, making Kara laugh loudly, “let me know. Once you get your groove back, I won't stand a chance.”</p><p>“Don't knock yourself, kid. Remember, you took out Scar. You aren't currently number two behind Hot Dog for no reason.”</p><p>“Either way, we'll be better if and when you come back, Starbuck.”</p><p>Kara stayed around to eat and drink a little longer. She had to pick Kacey up from school while Laura was playing President, so she didn't want to be inebriated when getting her daughter.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While Kara was drinking and celebrating with her friends, Laura was meeting with the Quorum. She brought up a subject today that she had been pondering ever since The Fleet had fled New Caprica after The Cylons showed up. It was a decision that went against everything that she believed, but she felt their situation now compelled her on this matter.</p><p>“Ladies and gentlemen”, she said calmly, her hands clasped in front of her as if in prayer, which was her usual manner at such meetings. “As you all know-it's quite visible on the wall near my desk in my office-I have been keeping a running count of the number of people currently in our fleet. We've had a few additions, with births, which are always joyous, but our numbers have fallen by over <em>eight thousand </em>since we were forced away from our homes. We currently have a population of thirty eight thousand and change.” She looked at them all, as serious as she's ever been.</p><p>“Since becoming involved in public service, I have always held the view that a woman's body is not subject to government legislation. I have always been for the right for a woman to get an abortion. I have also always been a proponent of making sure abortions are legal, safe, and very rare. However, we have reached a point, with our population dwindling-and it will keep dwindling, I assure you”, she said with deep emphasis, “that we can no longer ascribe to the concept of abortion. We need to start having babies, and lots of them. If The Cylons don't kill us off, we will kill ourselves off unless we start reproducing, and quickly.”</p><p>“But Madam President”, the representative for Aerelon, who had always been for abortion on-demand, “we can't do that. We don't have the right...”</p><p>“Paul”, Laura said softly and reasonably. “We have the <em>duty, </em>above and beyond all else, to keep the human race going. We may be out her for another twenty or thirty years, or more. Not only will we need children to keep our population rising, but we'll eventually need them to take over in running this fleet, if we're out here that long. That's simply the cycle of life. We need a new generation to become captains of ships, mechanics to fix our ships, navigators to help plot our course, politicians to lead our people, and military members to defend our people. It isn't going to happen by itself.”</p><p>Laura got up for a moment, needing to move to reduce her tension. “Extraordinary times call for extraordinary measures, ladies and gentleman. We can't afford the loss of one potential child. We just can't. Now”, she said, sitting back down, “I could, under my emergency powers, simply put into effect an Executive Order to ban any abortions for the time being, with a possible jail sentence for someone who breaks that order, or we have two other choices: one, is the Quorum can pass legislation, which I will sign-and which I will take full responsibility for any repercussions, or we can hold a plebiscite, and have the people vote on it.”</p><p>One representative Laura knew would support her was from Sagitteron. Sagitterons were mostly religious fundamentalist, and could be counted on to see things in a very black and white matter. “Madam President, I don't understand why this isn't the permanent policy of this government? Life is always sacred, and should be protected.”</p><p>Laura didn't want to be baited. “Mary, I'm not getting in a political debate over abortion. That's not what this is about. If we were to find a home, and could be free of The Cylons, I would eventually want to lift a ban on abortion, because I do not feel that, in normal times, the government has any right or claim on a woman's body. That's her choice. But for now, we simply have no choice. We must start producing more children. I know I will have your support.”</p><p>The representative nodded, obviously not getting what she wanted.</p><p>They debated the subject for an hour, and it was surprisingly civil, considering the subject. Most member were like Laura-they didn't like abortion, but felt the government normally had no business in a woman's decision on the matter. They were facing annihilation currently. They may not make it, no matter what, but if they did, they'd have to reverse their population decline, then increase their population.</p><p>When they had finished debating, they had agreed to pass legislation, which the president would sign. It would ban any abortion, save in cases of rape, incest, or if the mother's life was in danger; it would ask all women who could have children to “seriously consider” having a child, even if they did not have a spouse, or even if they were in a same-sex relationship. There would be a penalty for anyone who knowingly had an abortion while the ban was in place. They would revisit the measure in five years, or if and when they found a permanent home.</p><p>Laura, Tory, and three chosen members of the Quorum would draft the final language within the next week. Before it became Law, Laura wanted to announce it to The Fleet, and allow people to comment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next morning, President Roslin, satisfied with the language of the legislation, stayed on <em>Galactica</em> after she and Kara had safely dropped Kacey off at school, to meet with Admiral Adama, Colonel Tigh, and Commander Lee Adama.</p><p>Lee was to become Vice President in under two weeks, his appointment being approved by the Quorum a week earlier. Since he was not officially part of her government yet, she had not included him in the deliberations on this issue. She was more than confident Lee would back her.</p><p>She had copies of the legislation for each of them, along with a briefing, as most bills tended to be long-winded. She gave them time to look over the document. All three gentlemen gave her the same, surprised, “wow” look when they had finished.</p><p>“You're serious about this?” Sometimes Tigh couldn't stop blurting out, but it was one of the things that made him formidable.</p><p>“I am, Colonel”, Laura said seriously. “Tell me I'm wrong?”</p><p>“I won't”, Bill Adama said, <em>sotto voce, </em>making the other three lightly laugh. “I hate to say it, but I agree with you, we have no choice.”</p><p>“I'm not sure I like it”, Lee said uncomfortably. He looked at the growing frown on President Roslin's face. “I didn't say I wouldn't support it, but I imagine there was some pushback from most of the Quorum?”</p><p>“There was”, Laura said with a knowing smile. “Our esteemed representative from Sagitteron tried to get me to commit to keep such a policy forever and ever, so say we all.” She gave them a smirk.</p><p>“That's not a surprise”, Bill said again in a quiet voice. “I'm like you, Madam President. I don't want too many laws on what we do with our personal, private lives, but we need to start having more children.”</p><p>Saul looked over at Lee. “You and Dee better get busy, Lee”, he said with a sideways look, making Lee blush.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I'm sure we're not gonna be immune from Colonel was right. “If I may, Madam President”, he said with his own smirk, “where does that leave you and Kara?”</p><p>Laura got the question immediately, a blank look coming over her face. Bill Adama snorted a laugh. “What? You didn't think you two would get out of this?”</p><p>“Frak”, she said.</p><p>“That's about the gist of it”, Saul Tigh said, not being able to resist. Laura gave him a withering glare, but the two Adama's howled in laughter, which, after a few moments of staring at Tigh, Laura had to join.</p><p>“If you three are asking this, I guess my sex life with my wife will be on the minds of many.”</p><p>“How are you going to deal with women-and men-who don't want to father children? Or woman without a spouse or partner? How will women, or men, in same-sex marriages and relationships have children?”</p><p>“We're still working on that part”, Laura said calmly. “I would never force a woman or a man to have sex with someone, the gods know, but I'm sure we could get sperm donors, I won't stop anyone, even if they aren't a couple, of engaging in the wild thing, if they do so with consent.”</p><p>“The <em>wild thing</em>?” Lee snorted another laugh. “I hope those words aren't in the final language, with all respect, Madam President.</p><p>“Oh, hush, Mr. Vice-President Elect.” She became serious again. “Those are all good points, guys, but this has to be done, or the Cylons will win without firing another shot.”</p><p>That sobered them all up. “She's right”, Saul said with no humor in his voice. “That's how you should present it to the people of The Fleet, Madam President. That will hit home.”</p><p>“Might I suggest, Laura”, Bill added, “that we find some clinical psychologists and get Cottle and the other docs in on this, to come up with how to handle people who aren't in relationships, but might want to have children. I mean, I'm sure you or your wonderful wife won't want to do the, uh, wild thing with a male in The Fleet?”</p><p>She glared at Bill, but her eyes twinkled at him, knowing she got it, while Lee and Tigh snorted more laughter.</p><p>“A good idea, Bill”, Laura said, jotting that down, after the hilarity had died down. “I can ask Dr. Tribe to get a group together. She's been fantastic for Kara. I trust her.”</p><p>“How's she doing with Bulldog”, Saul inquired.</p><p>Laura sighed. “Danny is gonna need counseling for a long time, Colonel. He's had more shit happen to him than anyone deserves. I'd love to say he could become a pilot again, because he was obviously a good one, and we could use every pilot we can get-hence this legislation for the future-but I can't see that happening.”</p><p>“I should have leveled with him when we talked shortly after he arrived here”, Bill said sadly. “The whole fraking thing was my fault to begin with.”</p><p>“We talked about this, dad”, Lee said, dropping formalities.</p><p>“And so did we, Admiral”, Laura admonished him. “Others were involved, so none of that.”</p><p>“I know, but...”</p><p>“No, buts, Admiral”, Laura said with force behind her voice. “That's an order.”</p><p>“Yes, Madam President”, Bill said meekly, for once in his life.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Kara had another SIM session with Kat, she was informed that her wife had already returned to Colonial One, and then would be visiting several ships, in anticipation of her announcement about the re-population of The Fleet. Kara would have to get Kacey back home for dinner.</p><p>With the second day of simulations, things began to come back to Starbuck, but she knew she had a long way to go, both mentally and physically, before she would get into a Viper again. She had asked Helo if Athena might give her some time working in Raptor SIM in the near future. Like with Kate, Dee, and Lee, Kara wanted to try and mend some fences. Sharon “Boomer” Valarii had been a good friend of hers before she went all Cylon on everyone. She owed Sharon “Athena” Agathon a chance because of that.</p><p>Kacey seemed OK on the short ride on the Raptor, driven by Helo, back to <em>Colonial One</em>, but when they entered their quarters on the lowest deck, Kara noticed something bothering her daughter. First thing she did, however, was have Kacey change out of her school clothes, get her a snack and a drink, and then sit her down at the kitchen table.</p><p>“Hey, munchkin”, Kara said, gently looking at her daughter, “something bothering you today?”</p><p>“A boy at school says I'm not normal 'cause I have two mommy's.” She didn't look up at Starbuck. “He said that isn't what the gods intended.”</p><p>Kara was taken aback that her almost five-year old daughter would hear something like that form a classmate in pre-school. On a ship, like <em>Galactica</em>, where guys and gals who were pilots, mechanics, and whatnot, took showers together, and saw more bodies than they could imagine, and knowing there were both gay and lesbian couples, she couldn't imagine anyone on the ship having such an attitude.</p><p>“Kacey”, Kara began, still not quite feeling all that smart when it came to being a mother, “there are all types of different families and people who are married or who are in love. I love your mommy very much, but I was in love with, and married Sam before that. There are families with two moms, two dads, one mom and one dad. The only thing that matters, honey, is that you are loved by your mommy and me, and by others like the Admiral, and Lee, and Helo. They're like part of our family, too.”</p><p>That made Kacey Thrace-Roslin smile a little. “Momma, can I have a little brother or sister someday? Could that happen.”</p><p>That was one thing Laura and Kara had not discussed, and little did Kara know that they would have a major discussion about that later in the evening. “Well, I'm not sure if I can have any more children, Kace. I got hurt a while back, and I haven't checked to see if I can. And your mommy is a little older than me. Maybe it's something we can think about, OK?”</p><p>Kacey happily nodded.</p><p>“Just remember, baby”, Kara said, kneeling down next to her daughter, “you are loved so very much by mommy and me. You're more important to us than anything in the Universe, and we will do everything to make you happy and safe, you got it?”</p><p>“Yes, momma”, Kacey said sweetly, moving off her chair to hug Kara. “I love you, momma, more than the Universe.”</p><p>Kara always teared up when she and Kacey had a tender moment, knowing she never experienced such moments as a child, and determined to make sure her daughter was loved unconditionally. “I love you too, baby. I love you so much.”</p><p>A little later, Kacey seemed to be mollified, and she helped Starbuck prepare a dinner, not sure when Laura would be home, but knowing she'd be hungry.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It was about 2000 hours, Bill Adama signing some paperwork to finish his official day, then he would relax. As he was finishing up the dreaded bureaucracy, there was a knock on his door.</p><p>“Come on in.”</p><p>The door swung open, and Lee appeared, with a tired smile on his face. “Mind if I come in for a few?”</p><p>“No”, Bill said with a smile, “take a load off, will you. You know”, Bill continued, as Lee took a seat, “I'm kinda disappointed I can't say to you, 'take a load off your fat ass', any longer.”</p><p>Lee looked his dad with surprise, then saw the look on his face, and busted out laughing. “Oh, I'm gonna get you back for that, dad, you just wait. But, yeah, it feels good not to be a fat ass any longer.” Both men chuckled, Bill grabbing two glasses and pouring each some whiskey.</p><p>“To not having fat asses”, Bill said, Lee laughing. They clinked their highballs together.</p><p>“So, off the record, what do you think of the impending legislation that the President talked about with us this morning?”</p><p>“Same as on the record. I agree with her. Normally, it's not the government's business what a woman does with her body, but we need to start having kids, of that there's no doubt.”</p><p>“I agree”, Lee said, but quickly went on. “However, people don't like to be forced into such things. It's human nature. Yeah”, Lee said with a smirk, “so is wanting to have sex, but there is gonna be some blow back.”</p><p>“You're gonna be Vice-President soon, son. She'll need you to mitigate the blow back.”</p><p>“I know, and I'm more than ready to do that, but as I said this morning, there's still a lot of details to iron out. Plus, how do we handle the female pilots? We can't have all of 'em get pregnant at once, and unfortunately, by the time of the third trimester, most won't be able to fit in those cockpits on Vipers. That's not a dig, but a fact.”</p><p>“Preaching to the choir, son”, Bill said, taking a small sip. “Timing won't be as important with civvies, but once this goes into effect, we need to have a plan in place covering essential personnel like pilots.”</p><p>“That's something I can work on with Laura”, Lee said confidently. “You don't think she took offense with what I said about her and Kara? I meant it in jest.”</p><p>“No, I don't think she did, to be honest”, Bill offered. “But it's like you said, it's personal business.”</p><p>“Kara told me when we were chatting a few days ago that she's not even sure she can have kids. I'm not sure why she said that.”</p><p>“It probably isn't my place, Lee”, Bill advised him, “but when Kara was back on Caprica, on tat crazy mission to get the Arrow of Apollo, she was captured by The Cylons. They took one of her ovaries, and according to Leoben, that's how Kacey is her mother.”</p><p>Lee almost fell off his chair. “Those bastards”, Lee said, his eyes lighting up with anger. “Those godsdamned bastards!”</p><p>“That about sums it up”, the Admiral said. “Plus, you know what she went through the last time she was held. That's why she's not sure.”</p><p>“Next time I see a Leoben up close and personal, I'm cutting his balls off.” Bill looked at his son with some shock. “I'm serious, dad. That bastard has it coming.”</p><p>“I'd rather not sink to their level, but if there's two of 'em in front of us, I might take the other one.”</p><p>“I understand what you're saying, dad”, Lee said, frustrated with the situation. “We have to be better, but that's hard to do when every day, you're facing annihilation of the entire race.”</p><p>“You've got a point. He'll all of us have fractured the rules since we got thrown out here: I tried to overthrow the President, for gods sake; you put a gun to Tigh's head because of that; Laura tried to rig an election because of that. What a fraked-up Universe.”</p><p>“So say we all.” Lee took a belt of his drink, putting the empty container in front of his dad for a refill. “I don't think we'll every have 'normal' again, even if we find Earth, or anywhere else to put down. Not i”f The Cylons are out there.”</p><p>“All this has happened before, and will happen again”, Bill sighed, looking at his son thoughtfully. “Are they right about that? Can nothing change this thousand-year old pattern?”</p><p>Lee shrugged. “For all the grief I gave you about Athena, and commissioning her, maybe she can help bridge the gap? If Athena feels that way, you think there would be others.”</p><p>“Playing Devil's Advocate, who on our side is willing to stop the cycle. After what happened on New Caprica-to Kara, Tigh, and so many others? Hell your pilot Duck blew himself up to stop them. What hope do we have?”</p><p>“We have to play the hands we're dealt, dad”, Lee said quietly. “Which brings us back to the necessity of what the President will propose.”</p><p>“Do you feel that the military should take a public stand on this, Lee?” His dad wasn't joking around. Lee was soon to be in the Administration, a heartbeat away from the Presidency, but he had been in the military his entire adult life.<br/><br/>“Like we told the President, we need to work out protocols for our people, especially on <em>Galactica</em>. But, yeah, when she makes the announcement, it might not hurt to have both of us standing near her-you in uniform, me in a suit and tie. I won't be representing the military much longer, remember.”</p><p>The Admiral nodded. “I'll ask Laura if she wants us there. I might even suggest that Kara and Kacey be there, to make a symbol of all of this.”</p><p>“What do you think of Kacey, dad?” Lee smiled at his dad, knowing he had always wanted grandchildren. “I haven't had a chance to spend more than few minutes with her. You've spent more time with her.”</p><p>“She's a handful”, he said with a bright smile, “and she has got to be Kara's the way she runs around all the time.” They both laughed at that definition of the little blonde. “But she's as sweet as can be. She's damn lucky to have two mom's who are strong, intelligent, and fiercely protective of her.”</p><p>“I don't want to get on their bad side, that's for sure”, Lee said with a smile, then growing quiet for a moment. “Could you ever have imagined Kara and Laura ending up married? I almost fell over when we got the news.”</p><p>“Never saw it coming”, his father agreed, “but when you're in a desperate situation, like they were, you grab love and happiness where you can find it. I'm glad Laura was there for her after Kara's first incarceration, being freed, and finding out Sam had died.”</p><p>“That's one I can't believe”, Lee said with remorse. He and Sam had butted heads, but Lee also respected the guy for his bravery and toughness. “He and I didn't always get along, but he was in incredible shape. That was a tough one to swallow.”</p><p>“I didn't know him that well”, Bill Admitted, “but Kara loved him to pieces, and Laura has told me she was devastated when he died as well. I'm glad they found each other.”</p><p>Lee raised his glass to his father. “So saw we all.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laura got home right around 2100, thankful that she was taking, at least schedule-wise, a three-day weekend to recharge her batteries. She was planning to announce the legislation on having children Monday morning, but she had barely had time to breathe since becoming the President again. She needed that weekend.</p><p>Kara had been used to having her wife come home most days after Kacey was in bed. Laura hated that she didn't get to see her daughter some days, and it broke her heart. Both of them knew there was really no rest for a President, and Kara always assured Laura that Kacey, even at her tender age, had an idea why Laura was away so much.</p><p>Starbuck sat with Laura while she at the dinner that her wife and daughter had made earlier in the evening, and they began discussing their day and the weekend ahead.</p><p>Kara was stunned at the proposal Laura had made to the Quorum that morning. Laura had also relayed to Kara her meeting with the Adama's and Saul Tigh.</p><p>“You think that'll fly with the people in The Fleet?”</p><p>“Whether it flies or not, Starbuck, I think it's a necessity if we're to survive.”</p><p>Kara nodded. “The numbers don't lie. Hell, I might have taken out thirteen-hundred a long with Lee, with the <em>Olympic Carrier.</em> We could lose a civvie ship any time the Toasters show up. We lost pilots almost every time we have combat. I agree with you, but damn...this is going to ruffle some feathers.”</p><p>“I know, babe”, Laura said with some worry. “I'm going to announce it Monday morning. Bill and Lee are onboard, and if they're onboard, most of the military will be onboard. One less headache.”</p><p>“Yeah, but I've always been like you-a woman's body is hers, not the government's. But this isn't a normal situation. If we don't start having children, we're fraked either way.”</p><p>“That's what I told the guys this morning”, Laura added. “Saul even said I needed to put it in those terms-if we don't, it won't matter if the Cylons ever fire another shot at us.”</p><p>“I've given that bastard a lot of grief over the years”, Kara said, with nothing approaching humor in her voice, “but he's not a dummy. I think he's right.”</p><p>“You two certainly came to an understanding on New Caprica?”</p><p>Kara nodded. “Yeah, we did”, she said gently. “Even after they took his eye, he didn't flinch from those bastards. I don't think we make it without him.”</p><p>“I don't either. He and I got in a heated discussion before Duck's suicide bombing, but he didn't back down. In the end, I still don't agree with it, but history-if we have one to tell-may show that he was correct.”</p><p>“Ellen's betrayal almost did him in, but he soldered on”, Kara reminded her. “He's been through his own hell.”</p><p>“He has”, Laura said, then they became silent for a minute. After a short pause, Laura slightly changed the subject. “Speaking of my announcement, Lee did bring up a good point-what about you and me?”</p><p>Kara didn't get it at first. “What do you mean, what about you and me?”</p><p>“If we're going to start having more babies, shouldn't you and I lead by example, my dear wife?”</p><p>Kara's eyes bugged out. “You mean...getting pregnant?”</p><p>Laura snickered. “That's how you have babies, you know, Thrace.” Laura liked to use Kara's maiden name when throwing some shade at her.</p><p>“Well, yeah”, but...I don't know if I can have any, and you're in your mid forties, honey.”</p><p>Laura gave her a mock glare. “I'm older, but still young enough to have babies, thank you very much.”</p><p>Kara rolled her eyes. “Would you want to have a baby? How would we get pregnant?”</p><p>“Probably by anonymous, artificial insemination, I would think. I'm not gonna let you frak a guy, and I have no desire to frak anyone but you.” That lightened the mood.</p><p>Kara sighed. “I think it's time to make an appointment with Cottle for a couple of things?”</p><p>“A couple?”</p><p>Kara nodded. “One, to see if after having one ovary being removed, and being raped over and over, if I'm able to have any.” They both still shuddered in thinking what the younger woman had gone through.</p><p>“What's the second?”</p><p>“I need to find out if Kacey is really mine.”</p><p>Laura looked hard at her wife. But she didn't disagree.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XVI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>No on thought the respite from The Cylons would last.</strong>
</p><p>It had been a peaceful day, that Saturday, until about 1330. Lieutenant Aaron Kelly was at his Ops station. He had moved to the main shift when Felix Gaeta had stayed on New Caprica, and now that Gaeta was dead, he remained in that post.</p><p>“Dradis contact”, he said loudly, but with no overt excitement. “Two Baseships just jumped in, bearing 202 carom 145, Raiders already in the air.”</p><p>Helo was at the Conn, with both Admiral Adama and Colonel Tigh having the day off, at least officially. “CAP, <em>Galactica</em>. Narcho, Cylon Baseships just jumped in. Form up.”</p><p>“<em>We got 'em, Helo.” </em>Then <em>Galactica</em> heard Noel Allison talk to his Vipers. “<em>Here we go guys, vacation is over, let's get 'em!”</em></p><p>Helo was on the horn to the launch bay. “Get all available ships in the air, Cylons have jumped in. All ships available in the air.” Within moments, another fifty ships launched from both sides of <em>Galactica</em>, the position to the Cylon Baseships downloaded to their Viper's systems.</p><p>It had been a while since they had been in a bottle. It was also the first chance since leaving New Caprica that The Fleet, completely back together, had to respond. Helo knew some of the pilots were rusty, but he had confidence in all of them, without fail.</p><p>Kelly had called Admiral Adama in his quarters, and the Old Man came in two minutes later. In the port launch area, Lee Adama, soon to be the Vice President, was quickly in a Viper, and would take command momentarily. Kat and Hot Dog were airborne moments later.</p><p>“OK, everyone, this is Apollo”, Lee said in business-like tones, “I've got command. Narcho, your squad hear right, bearing 135, carom 028, and flank them on their left. Kat and Hot Dog, your groups are on defense for Galactica and for the civvies until they jump.”</p><p>From around him, Apollo quickly received replies from his senior jocks.</p><p>Some of the senior Captains among The Fleet had not survived New Caprica. That had been the intent of The Cylons, to leave as few good fliers as they could. Unfortunately, it had not been enough to keep the ships grounded. Some who were in command of the civilian ships, had not flown them off of New Caprica, and this was their first jump under battle conditions. There was some lost motion, but not enough to give The Cylons a good shot at taking out another chunk of the fleet.</p><p>Within seven minutes, all the civilian ships had jumped to the pre-positioned coordinates. <em>Galactica</em> had only lost two Vipers in the short, fierce encounter before the last civvie jumped.</p><p>Now firmly in control, with Tigh next to him, Admiral Adama wanted to high-tail it. “Apollo, <em>Galactica</em> Actual, recall all fighters, time to get out of here.”</p><p>“<em>Actual, Apollo, affirmative. Everyone, back to base, I repeat, break off.”</em></p><p>Within sixty seconds, all the ships were aboard, and <em>Galactica</em> left The Cylons to shoot at nothing but empty space.</p><p>Life just got real again.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Admiral Adama called President Roslin, who was home with Kara and Kacey on <em>Colonial One.</em></p><p>“How many did we lose, Bill”, Laura said, from her office. Kara remained below with Kacey.</p><p>“Two Vipers, two pilots, a couple more shot up a little. All the civvies got out OK. We had a bit of confusion among some of the newer Captains, but that will take care if itself with some practice.”</p><p>“In other words, we weren't really hurt too much.”</p><p>“No, we weren't, Madam President”, Bill agreed, “but it's a good reminder for you to use Monday when you make your announcement.”</p><p>“You're right, it is”, she said somberly, realizing she'd have to take the population count down by two, as she glanced at the board with the numbers.</p><p>“By the way”, Bill thought, before he let the President go, “speaking of your announcement, would you like to have Lee and I present? Me in uniform, Lee in civilian attire, to show backing for your plan?”</p><p>Laura was startled by the offer. “That's generous of you, Admiral”, she said kindly. “Thinking it might make everyone keep in line a little?”</p><p>“Possibly”, Bill offered. “But it will show that we have a united front with the military, and with your soon-to-be Vice-President.”</p><p>“I think I'll take you up on that, Bill, thank you.”</p><p>“Also-and this one is totally up to you, Madam President”, Bill added, “why not have Kara and Kacey with you when making the announcement? I know”, he said quickly, feeling a response coming, “you don't want to use them as props, I get that, and Kacey will miss one day of school. But it might go over better having The First Lady, and your daughter with you.”</p><p>Laura liked that idea, after first wanting to protest it. “When did you become the consummate politician, Bill?”</p><p>The Admiral snorted a laugh. “There's even some thing and old fossil like me can see clearly enough, Laura.” They shared a good laugh. “Again, I think it would be a good look.”</p><p>“I do, too”, Laura agreed. “And Kacey won't suffer missing one day of pre-school”, Laura quipped. “I'm planning an 0900 address. Come over about 0800 if you both can?”</p><p>“We'll be there, Madam President” Bill said with some satisfaction. “Enjoy the rest of your weekend.”</p><p>“Only if <em>you</em> keep The Cylons away”, she said lightly, Bill taking the ribbing in the spirit offered.</p><p>“I'll do my best. See you Monday.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"I think I want to start flying, for real, very soon, Laura.”</p><p>Kara had been like a bee inside a jar when the Cylon attack had commenced. She, Kacey, and Laura had been in the top section of <em>Colonial One,</em> Laura doing a little bit of weekend work, while Kara and Kacey watched an old Pyramid match involving Sam and the C-Bucks. Laura would look over every so often and smile, as the little girl really enjoyed the sport.</p><p>That all changed when The Cylons showed up. The pilot on duty had made an to the rear for everyone to buckle in, as they would be jumping. Tory was onboard. Tory actually lived on the second of the four decks of the ship. That didn't cause any problems, as both living quarters were well soundproofed. Tory didn't have a boyfriend, but she had brought a man over one night after the party. As long as Tory didn't embarrass the office of the President, Laura didn't mind. In fact, she knew come Monday, thinking wryly, she might be encouraging the beautiful younger woman to get serious with someone.</p><p>They had made it through, but Laura had seen the anxiety on Kara's face. Not anxiety that they were going to get shot out of the stars, but because she wasn't out there, in a Viper, blowing a Raider out of the stars.</p><p>“I had a feeling that's what was going through your mind, honey”, Laura said with a smirk, after they were back into their quarters. “You've told me that flying gets into you, and it doesn't let you go.”</p><p>“No, it doesn't”, Kara said, knowing deep inside, Laura was nervous about Kara getting back into battle. “I still have a way to go with the Vipers-maybe another two weeks or so. And I haven't been in a Raptor SIM. I'm hoping to have Athena do that this week with me.”</p><p>“Athena?” Laura never knew what surprises her beautiful wife would spring on her next. “Still trying to mend the fences.”</p><p>“Yeah”, Kara said, with almost a shy smile. The only adult that could make her seem shy was her wife. She had no inkling why that happened occasionally, but Laura treated her just the same. “Athena got three commendations from the New Caprica rescue, and she damn well deserved it. She was critical to getting us out of that hell hole.”</p><p>“I agree. I had to sign off on those commendations”, Laura said, thinking back at how easily it had been for her. When Bill Adama had explained all she had done, Laura didn't hesitate. She didn't fully trust the Cylon turncoat yet, but the rescue had made her more at ease. “Bill said she is, next to Helo, the best Raptor pilot we have.”</p><p>“She's probably equal to Helo”, Kara offered. “I think her instincts for flying are little better than his.”</p><p>“And to think I never thought Cylons had instincts”, Laura said, with no amusement. “Maybe if we had more Athena's, we could end this cycle of violence, but...there's so much history, I don't know if that can happen.”</p><p>“That's why you need your best pilots out there, defending The Fleet, babe.” She wasn't joking at the moment. “I'm not gonna blow my own horn, but I'm the best pilot in The Fleet, and that includes Lee, and he knows it.” That made her smile a little. “The Admiral says he thinks I might be one of the most talented pilots ever to fly a fighter.”</p><p>“That goes back a thousand years, love”, Laura said, sounding impressed. “I don't know if Bill can quantify that statement, but he was one of the best ever, reading up on the history of our military. He would know better than I.”</p><p>“Like I said, I don't have an ego about that. I just love flying. If we were still home, at peace, and I had done my time in the military, who knows? I might be flying this or another bird now. I just love having a stick between my legs and making a ship talk to me.”</p><p>Laura marveled that Kara made it sound poetic and erotic, all at the same time. Kara had always had a way with words, and Laura had found it almost irresistible. “Let's not talk about sticks between your leg, oh wife of mine. I'll get horny and jealous all at once. And with...” She tossed her head to the side, toward Kacey playing in the living room, “I don't need that right now.”</p><p>Kara laughed, getting up and walking behind her seated wife. “Why, Mrs. Roslin, are you telling me you might be in the mood later?” She sucked on Laura's earlobe, making the President moan softly.</p><p>“Stop it, Mrs. Roslin”, Laura responded with a giggle. “Later, baby.”</p><p>“Oh, you're no fun”, Kara said with a sexy little pout.</p><p>“I will be fun later, OK?” Laura tried not to break out laughing, but failed miserably. Then she turned serious again. “I can't stop you from getting back in a Viper, love. You're right-we need everyone doing what they can to keep us alive. But I can tell you I won't like it.”</p><p>Kara squeezed Laura from behind again, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. “I know, Laura. I really do, but...that's what I do best. I was born to fly.”</p><p>Laura turned back to look at her amazing woman. “And I was born to love you, so you better come back after every mission.”</p><p>They tenderly kissed on the lips, Kara returning to her seat afterward. They grew quiet then, both of them watching Kacey play for a while.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Saturday was always a sleep-over night for Kacey-either she slept over at a classmates place on another ship, or, occasionally, the classmate would sleep over on <em>Colonial One.</em> Many parents did this, to try and give their children a little bit of normalcy in a very not normal situation of being cooped up in spacecraft. The Roslin's were no different.</p><p>Tonight, Kacey would be on <em>Galactica</em>, as a few of her classmates actually lived there. It made for an easy pick-up in the morning-and it gave her mom's a chance for some much-needed alone time. Laura, especially, having the pressures o f the Presidency on her shoulders, craved the time with her wife.</p><p>Kara made the trip to the Battlestar with their daughter, as she wanted Laura to just relax. Tomorrow was the last day of her three-day weekend, and the younger woman didn't want her wife out and about, where she might have to do some Presidential stuff off-the-cuff. Laura was grateful, and simply poured a glass of wine, waiting for her younger wife to return home.</p><p>A half hour later, which seemed like an eternity to the President, Kara walked through their normal-looking, but reinforced door.</p><p>Laura got up and went over to her wife. “Seems like it took you all day, baby.” She put her arms around Kara, giving her a delicious, insistent kiss on the lips.</p><p>“I was gone a half hour, you goof”, Kara said playfully, putting her palms on Laura's shapely ass. “Know what I want you to do?”</p><p>“You ordering your President around tonight?”</p><p>Kara giggled. “You're bet your sweet ass, Madam Prez.” She tasted Laura's wine-coated lips again. “I want you to go take a warm shower, dry off, then lay down on the bed. I want to give you a massage. You're tense as hell.”</p><p>Laura couldn't argue with that. “Long week. Goes with the job.”</p><p>“I know, honey”, Kara said sympathetically. “Go take that shower, I'm gonna get my own glass of wine and join you in the bedroom in a few, you got it?”</p><p>“Yes, Captain Thrace”, Laura said, rolling her eyes, making Kara giggle again. Kara smacked Laura's butt as she went in the bedroom, and then on to take her shower.</p><p>Kara dimmed the lights in the bedroom, as she could hear Laura taking her shower. Tonight, she wanted to do the pleasing, and let Laura's mind and body float away at being totally, completely loved. While Laura showered, Kara slipped into an almost sheer black bra, and matching lacy panties, wetness already threatening to spill out of her center. She wanted to make this just right for her wife.</p><p>She had warmed up some massage lotion she had recently obtained, which smelled of vanilla, and tasted of vanilla, which would make the massage experience more personal for both of them. Starbuck smiled wickedly the thought of having the President under her complete, lustful control.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara had just finished her preparations when Laura walked out of the en-suite. Kara's mouth fell open, as Laura appeared fully nude, a blazing, lustful smile on her face. Kara gave her wife's body the once-over, noticing that Laura had shaved the patch of auburn pubic hair to where it was barely there, making Kara's mouth water.</p><p>“God, Laura”, Kara said with a shaky voice, “you're the most gorgeous, sexiest sight I've ever seen.”</p><p>Kara rose off the bed and grabbed Laura in a ferocious embrace, claiming her lips as insistently as she ever had, the two woman locked into a lusty body meld, moans and sighs clearly audible.</p><p>“I want you, so bad, Kara”, Laura breathed huskily, a hand groping one of Kara's breasts.</p><p>Kara laughed. “Later, Madam President”, she teased. “As I said, I'm gonna give you a massage-a very long, indulgent massage, baby. You deserve it, and I'm going to give it to you. Lay down on your stomach, please?”</p><p>Laura snickered at the fawning Kara was showing her, but complied. She lay down, her arms to her side, legs slightly parted, Kara getting a glorious view of Laura's toned, muscled back, and her shapely ass. Kara wanted to rip her garments off and take Laura right then and there, but she wanted to keep her promise.</p><p>Kara first began by laying down on Laura's back, putting her lips to Laura's ear. “I'm going to make love to you slowly, baby. We have all night. I plan to use that time.”</p><p>Laura simply moaned, making Kara laugh. She began by rubbing her hands all over Laura's back, light fingertips meandering down her back, over her sides, down over her magnificent glutes, and down her long, shapely legs. Starbuck was simply getting a feel for the terrain below her, as she also left soft kisses over the places she was touching, Laura squirming in anticipation.</p><p>Kara then poured a little of the warm oil on the middle of Laura's back, the scent wafting in the air, a heady harbinger of what was to come. Using both hands, Kara slowly worked her hands and fingers up Laura's back, around her shoulders and under her hairline, massaging with fingers as she moved, Laura instantly relaxing into to the sultry touch. Kara found a particularly tough knot on the left side of Laura's back, just below the shoulder blade, and she gently kneaded the tight muscle until it started to dissolve.</p><p>“Oh, gods, Starbuck”, Laura moaned, “that was worth the price of admission right there.” Both of them giggled at the remark, Laura moaning some more as the knot faded from existence. Kara didn't find any other overt muscle knots, but kept up her loving ministrations, over the small of Laura's back, which was very sensitive, over her hips, and then down to her ass cheeks, Kara's massage becoming firmer as she reached Laura's hourglass hips, and her glutes. She continued down the back of Laura's legs, all the way to her ankles.</p><p>Laura's eyes were closed, the touch of her lover already leaving her in her own reality, where nothing existed except her own bare skin, and Kara's talented, loving hands. She especially loved the massage on her hips, which always seemed sore, after being on her feet and in her high heels for most of the working days. It caused her to part her legs just a little more.</p><p>Kara tickled her buns, making Laura squirm, both of them laughing at the playfulness. Starbuck retrieved a little more oil, pouring the warm liquid directly into Laura's butt crack, the warm, vanilla mixture running over Laura's puckered opening, onto her already wet labia, and contacting her clit, a small moan of lust emanating, as the slippery substance made contact with her most treasured areas.</p><p>Kara separated her cheeks slightly, running the oil on the inner walls of her wife's ass cheeks, scraping a finger over her tight opening, a gasp coming from her lover. Kara then took one finger, massaging Laura's perineum, making sure not to touch the President's labia or her vagina, but building up Laura's need.</p><p>Kara rubbed that area to more moans of approval. She moved her finger back to Laura's puckered, tight opening, rubbing it there for a moment, waiting for Laura's assent.</p><p>“Don't tease me, Starbuck”, Laura ground out, “I want...put your finger in my ass, please..."</p><p>Kara grinned in satisfaction, hearing her President, her wife, her lover, beg for penetration. Kara slowly, achingly complied after pouring a little more oil on the opening, inserting her finger into the forbidden area of Laura's ass, the most personal touch she could ever give Laura, filling her body with desire. After settling her finger in, letting Laura adjust, Kara began to slowly piston her finger in and out of Laura's ass, Laura slowly moving in rhythm with Kara's movements.</p><p>“More, Kara”, Laura gasped. “Another finger...frak my ass, please.”</p><p>Kara felt a wave of moisture exit her center on her now-soaked lacy underwear, almost having an orgasm at Laura's words. She slowly, and deftly, worked a second finger into Laura's ass, picking up the pace after she got comfortable. Despite her insistence, Kara kept the pace as gentle as possible, remembering the violence of how The Cylons had entered her ass on New Caprica. She used the motivation from that memory to make this a loving, erotic experience for both of them.</p><p>Laura had never felt such a connection to anyone in her life, like she did Kara at that moment. With Kara's fingers stroking inside her most forbidden area, Laura felt what was almost a stream of her own juice exit her vagina, washing over her already-sensitive clit, more moans of need coming from her lips. “I love you, Kara, gods. Please, keep fraking my ass.”</p><p>Even without touching Laura's clit, Kara could tell her lover was so turned on, so into what she was doing, that she was going to orgasm soon. The walls to Laura's ass tightened around Kara's fingers, Laura's hips trying to raise off the bed. A low, almost guttural moan left the President's throat, her body tensing up, Laura feeling another wave of come leaving her body, as she began to spasm with her first orgasms of the evening. She could not remember climaxing with out actual stimulation to her clit, but she was in such a lustful high that it had overpowered her.</p><p>Kara slowed the movement of her fingers in Laura's ass, finally stilling them, and gently pulling them out. Before Laura could totally relax, Kara spread Laura's cheeks, running her tongue on the inside of Laura's ass, and over the puckered, but now more relaxed opening. Laura's moans increased again, as Kara sent the tip of her tongue just beyond the opening, the vanilla flavor on her tongue delighting the pilot.</p><p>As Laura breathed into a recovery, Kara quickly slipped off her bra and panties, briefly running her hand over her genitals, feeling her own wetness mix with that of the oil. After Laura had subsided, Kara commanded her.</p><p>“Roll over, baby”, she said in a rough, demanding voice. Laura didn't hesitate. When the older Roslin opened her eyes, Kara was straddling her on all fours, Laura gasping at the sight of her wife's nude, incredibly toned body, desire coursing through her again.</p><p>The blonde lowered herself on to Laura's body, their breasts perfectly meshing together, nipples on nipples, Kara capturing Laura's mouth in another fiery kiss, Laura thrilling at tasting herself, and the vanilla oil, on her lips.</p><p>Kara lifted her head up, to look into her lover's eyes. “Do you know how much I love you, baby? You're everything to me. You're my life, my breath.”</p><p>Laura's breath hitched at the power in Kara's word, seeing the trust and desire in the younger woman's eyes. “Gods, baby, I can't imagine life without you now. You're my world. I'd lay down the Presidency for you if I had to.”</p><p>Those words raised the libido on both of them, another desperate, insanely hot kiss ensuing, both women running their hands over each others' sides, reveling in the contact. Kara eventually remembered her promise, and rose up.</p><p>“Second part of the massage, love.” She winked at Laura.</p><p>“Lords, I'm in trouble”, Laura said with a smirk, making Kara laugh loudly.</p><p>“You said that, lady, not me.” Kara came down for one more quick kiss, the knelt to one side of Laura, taking the bottle of warm oil, and pouring a generous amount on to Laura's abdomen, the older women gasping at the warm moisture over the cooler surface of her skin.</p><p>Kara slowly worked some of it around her stomach, over the sides, gliding soft, gentle, barely touching fingers over the skin that twitched at the sensitive touches. Kara then slowly slid her hands, one after another, between Laura's breasts, and up to her neck, over to her clavicles, rolling the oil into her shoulders, and down the front of her arms, avoiding the beautiful orbs below her.</p><p>Kara then straddled Laura, putting her genitals on to Laura's right thigh, Laura shivering as Kara's own arousal contact her skin, Laura raising her thigh to receive more contact. Kara was having none of it.</p><p>“You stop squirming, you hear me”, she said with a giggle. “You concentrate only on my hands, love. My hands on your skin.”</p><p>“Oh, you bitch”, Laura bit off with a laugh, making Kara laugh as well.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara leaned over Laura so her face was mere inches from Laura's. “Maybe this will still you a little.” She press her lips into Laura's, Laura bringing her arms around Kara for a few moments, tasting the sweetness of her soft lips and active tongue, wanting more.</p><p>Kara broke the lip-lock. “Just relax, baby”, she cooed softly. “Let me make love to you my way tonight, OK?”</p><p>Laura's eyes were wide, and she could only nod, another giggle coming from Kara at the look on her face.</p><p>Kara retreated, her center just above Laura's pubic hair, Laura being driven mad at the proximity of her genitals to her lovers, but unable to do anything about it, so she did as Kara bade, and tried to relax her mind and body.</p><p>“That's better”, Kara said lustily. She poured a little more oil in her palms, slid back down to Laura's thigh, and began to directly massage Laura's magnificent breasts, first around the peripheral of the orbs, and moving her way toward the center, increasing the pressure and kneading of her fingers as she moved closer to the most sensitive area. Starbuck brought her fingers together at the apex of Laura's breasts, slowly fingering her already-hard, dark red nipples, making Laura gasp as she pulled them gently upward, then letting them go, and massaging her breasts in earnest, flicking her aching nipples as she moved her hands around.</p><p>Laura was in a state of such incredible lust, her eyes closed, concentrating on her lover's fingertips. Without warning, Laura felt Kara's lips, tongue, and teeth on her left nipple, the feeling of it being sucked up in her wife's lips making her cry softly, the ache in the nub replaced by the sheer ecstasy of the contact. Kara massaged the other breasts, while also manipulating the other nipple, then switched sides. She continued lavishing lips, and tongues, and teeth over Laura's orbs and nipples, not able to get enough of it. The taste of Laura's salty sweetness, combined with Laura's sweat, and the vanilla of the oil had Kara's mind racing a a million miles an hour, a fresh dose of her own desire landing now on Laura's skin, Kara giving into the urge to rub a little friction from Laura's thigh to her clit, but still trying to concentrate on her love.</p><p>She then slid down Laura's body, her labia rolling over Laura's knees, until she stopped for a moment and sat up, putting more oil in her already-slick hands. She rubbed the oil into Laura's thighs, working her way down her legs, over her knees and calves, working the warm liquid all the way into Laura's ankles, the tops of her feet, and between her toes, then massaging her way back up, carefully moving toward Laura's pussy, which Kara could see was drenched in her own desire.</p><p>She paused one more time, taking the bottle, as Laura spread her legs as wide as she could, anticipating the wondrous sensations that were about to erupt within her. Kara poured a small amount of the oil, directly on Laura's aching, throbbing clit, the contact making her cry loudly for the first time this night. “Oh, Gods, Starbuck!” Her hips buckled as the liquid meandered through her labia, and to the opening of her vagina. Kara than pressed her hands on the insides of Laura's thighs, coming ever so close to her treasures, Laura desperately trying to move Kara's hands into her nether region.</p><p>“Look at me, Laura”, Kara commanded with a hard insistence, Laura opening her eyes, the two locking their vision on each other. Without breaking their stare, Kara took her right hand, and palmed the oil upward, over Laura's lips, rubbing her clit hard, and into Laura's closely-cropped pubic hair, the red hair now glistening with the oil, making Kara's mouth go dry for a moment. With tantalizing slowness, she moved two fingers back down through her pubes, and into the insanely wet lips of Laura's labia, playing the mixture of the oil and Laura's own desire through the folds, Laura's hips gyrating again. Laura had to close her eyes at the intensity of the feeling, not able to help it.</p><p>Kara had played around enough. She used her fingers to pull Laura's labia wide, then dove her face into the river of moisture, lapping her tongue an lips deeply into Laura's folds, inserting her tongue into Laura's center, Laura crying in utter delight to finally have her lover's face between her legs. The concoction of the vanilla-flavored oil, along with Laura's overpowering, sweet, musky scent drove Kara higher as she moved her lips up to Laura's clit, sucking it in eagerly. Laura frantically grabbed a stray pillow, putting it under the small of her back, lifting her nether region into the air.</p><p>“Kara..gods”, she gasped. “Finger my...oh, gods, I need fingers in my pussy and my ass...please!”</p><p>Kara didn't waste any time. As she still was locked on Laura's clit, she put her left thumb in Laura's center, then driving her oil-coated center finger into Laura's ass, immediately driving them furiously in and out of her wife. Laura's hips thrashed and buckled, her back coming off the pillow, incoherent cries that blessed Kara's name escaping her lips.</p><p>“Gods”, Laura screamed, “harder, faster, Kara!” Kara complied, increasing her thrusts, finally sucking Laura's clit hard into her lips, gently biting and tonguing the now-engorged bundle of nerves.</p><p>Laura suddenly arched her back and cried loudly. “<em>Kara</em>!” An orgasms unlike anything she could remember, crashed through her, from the tip of her toes, to the top of her head, her whole body coming in a hard spasm, until her arms, legs, and back, locked in place where they were as the orgasm continued to drive through her. Kara wrapped her right arm around Laura's left thigh, while continuing to suck Laura's clit, continuing her hard thrusts into her love.</p><p>“Keep going!”, Laura cried through the orgasm, riding another wave, wanting Kara to frak her as long as she could stand it. “Oh, gods, yes, keep fraking me, baby!”</p><p>Kara continued as a third, monstrous orgasm roared through the President, her back arching even higher. “One more!”, she screamed, as Kara sucked the clit even harder, a fourth, final orgasm tearing through Laura, Laura putting a hand on Kara's head to signal to her that she could take no more.</p><p>Starbuck gently licked Laura's clit, as a signal that she had gotten the signal, then stilled the finger in Laura's vagina and her ass, slowly moving the fingers around to bring Laura down from her incredible high. Laura's breathing was still frantic as Kara removed her fingers from inside her wife, then gave one final kiss to her clitoris, then slowly, gently moved her body up Laura's, her breasts becoming coated in the oil that lay on Laura's body. She moved to once side of Laura, turned her wife's back into her chest, and embraced Laura from behind, as the redhead's breathing tried to calm.</p><p>“I've got you, baby”, Kara said softly into Laura's right ear. “I'm not letting you go. I love you so much, Laura Roslin, I'm right here, love.”</p><p>Laura put her right arm over Kara's, pulling her arm tighter over her breasts, Kara softly grabbing Laura's left breasts, completing the embrace tightly. Only then did Laura's breathing begin to subside, her chest starting to calm, recovering from a round of love-making unlike either of them had ever experienced.</p><p>Laura brought Kara's the back of Kara's right hand to her lips, Kara making a fist. Laura reverently kissed the back of her wife's hand, and her knuckles. “I love you so damn much, baby”, Laura said in a still-shaky voice. “So damn much. That was...beyond incredible”, she continued as her breathing hitched, still coming down form the highest of highs.</p><p>“Just rest now, my beautiful wife”, Kara said gently. “We have all night to make love, but rest.” Kara kissed Laura's right shoulder, as both of them slowly drifted into a soft, contented slumber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XVII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Noel Allison, Call Sign Narcho</strong>, had been a pilot just a little longer than Kat and Hot Dog. While he was friends with both, it had rankled him to some degree that they had been tagged as CAG's on <em>Galactica</em> and <em>Pegasus</em>, respectively, before the New Caprica operation. There were other pilots in his boat, but none of them seemed rankled by being passed over. There was no doubt both Kat and Hot Dog were exceptional pilots, but Narcho felt he was equal to them.</p><p>He had not let it bother him too much when the mission took place. He had been in on the strike on New Caprica, flying his Viper in support of the Insurgency that was battling just below his ship. It had felt damn good to knock off so many Cylons. He had a visceral hatred for them, and always would.</p><p>Another thing that too many people did not know about Allison, was that he was what was called a Traditionalist: someone who took the holy books quite seriously, and took a strict interpretation of them. Even though the Sacred Scrolls had been updated over the centuries, Allison was a believer in the original texts. Among those was the belief that abortion, even when the mother's life was in danger, or had become pregnant through rape or incest, was a mortal sin. He also follows the belief that a bond before the gods could only take place between a man and a woman.</p><p>The announcement Monday morning by President Roslin, that abortion would be banned for the foreseeable future had buoyed him, but to see Roslin up on the podium, flanked by her “wife”, Kara Thrace, their “daughter” with them, had angered him to no end.</p><p>Noel also had silently fumed when Admiral Adama had commissioned Sharon “Athena” Agathon as a Lieutenant, for the New Caprica mission. Part of him wanted to do what Cally had done to Boomer, and blow Athena's head off. It didn't matter to Allison that she had performed well above the call of duty on New Caprica. She was a Cylon, and Cylons couldn't change, according to Noel.</p><p>The mixed message from Roslin that day had conflicted him. He felt he was a loyal, patriotic officer, who truly admired Admiral Adama. But he had never liked Kara Thrace, and never trusted President Roslin, and now, that they were married, he began to wonder if The Fleet was headed in the right direction.</p><p>For the moment, he would keep his mouth shut. The Cylons were back, and they needed all hands, of that he was certain. But what of the future? Would The Fleet simply accept this abomination of a marriage between its President and a Viper jock? Would they truly accept a Cylon flying Raptors for them?</p><p>Noel filed that away for another time, as he strapped into his Viper for his round of CAP duty.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the President's press conference, which had gone better than Laura had anticipated, Admiral Adama invited the Roslin Clan to <em>Galactica</em> for a lunch, attended by himself and Lee. Lee had told his father he would like to get to know Kacey and become one of her “uncles”, and truly wanted to watch the newlyweds interact with each other. Lee's talk with Kara a week earlier had cleared the air between them, and he felt re-energized in his marriage to Dee. Dee had also recounted to him her conversation with Starbuck. Lee knew his wife and his ex-lover would never been close friends, but it felt good that they were trying to bury the hatchet.</p><p>“I've had a request from the Quorum”, Lee advised his president, “that they would like me to work on some of the fine print in the legislation, including how to set this up for the military. That's gonna be a challenge.”</p><p>“Nothing worthwhile isn't a challenge, Lee”, Laura said like the school teacher she'd always be. “I hope you get input from those in the lower ranks. I've found that sometimes it isn't the politicians that have the best ideas, but the people who will be affected the most.”</p><p>“I plan to”, Lee responded. “Lots of different points of views, and the jocks and others are already talking about it.”</p><p>“One thing I'm interested in, is are we going to demand women get pregnant?” Kara was simply thinking outside the box, as she usually did.</p><p>Laura shook her head. “I don't think we could ever do that, honey”, she said in a voice that wasn't condescending. “We can encourage it-maybe even figure out some incentives to have babies. Of course, this also means we'll need to train more doctors as well.”</p><p>“It's like a pyramid, isn't it”, Bill observed. “You make one change, and before you know it, you're thinking about a thousand other things that it will affect.” He held his hand up as the President started to protest. “I agree with this, Madam President, but you toss the rock into the water, it will cause ripples.”</p><p>Kacey didn't really know what was being talked about, but she had heard the word “baby”, and “babies”, and she understood that to a degree.</p><p>“I want a baby brother or sister.”</p><p>The adults turned to look at her in surprise. They all chuckled, the two men turning to look at the two women. Kara and Roslin blushed.</p><p>“We've had...preliminary discussions about this”, Kara announced, Laura trying not to snicker. “I get the 'leading by example' thing, but well, I have to see if I can have kids, and Laura is...”</p><p>“Quite capable and young enough to have children, if she chooses”, she finished for her wife, looking at her with a mock glare. Both Adama's snickered under their breath.</p><p>“You married her, Starbuck”, Lee said, Kara glaring at him.</p><p>“I wasn't going to say you're too old, love”, Kara protested. “But you have such a responsibility as President.”</p><p>“I don't plan to be President forever, my dear wife.”</p><p>“Ah, domestic bliss”, Bill said with a barely-concealed smirk.</p><p>“Watch it, Admiral”, Laura said, a smirk on her own face, “I can bust you down a few ranks, you know.” That actually lightened the mood, making the adults laugh.</p><p>Laura then went over to Kacey, got on her knees to talk to her daughter, looking her right in the eye. “Momma and I are talking about that, baby”, Laura said, running her fingers through the blonde locks on her head. “I can't say yes, or no right now, but if we decide we will, <em> you </em>will be the first to know, promise.”</p><p>“Yay!” That was good enough for the little girl.</p><p>It reminded Kara about the other reason she was onboard the Flagship today.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Three Hours Later</p><p> </p><p>Kacey was a little nervous when the entered the sick bay area with her momma, Kara. Today, Kara would find out two things for certain: if Kacey was indeed her biological daughter, and if she could have children. Cottle would take a blood sample from both Kara and Kacey, then Laura would take Kacey back to <em>Colonial One,</em> while the doctor gave Kara a complete exam, to see if she could conceive.</p><p>After the tests, Cottle advised her that it would take most of that day until the results were verified. He promised to call her at their quarters on <em>Colonial One</em> when everything was verified. Kacey had taken the blood draw well, Kara rewarding her with a trip to see her momma's friends in the mess hall.</p><p>It wasn't rush time at the mess, being just after 1000, but some of her friends were in there. Hot Dog, Cally, and Racetrack were present.</p><p>“Hey, Starbuck”, Margaret Edmonson said with delight. Then she saw Kacey. “Is this your daughter?” Racetrack's eyes lit up.</p><p>Everyone in the room looked at Starbuck and the child that did resemble her so much. Everyone seemed to change their behavior-gone was the cussing Kara had heard when they were approaching, making her unconsciously laugh.</p><p>“Yep, everyone, this is Kacey Roslin, the apple of my eye.”</p><p>
  <em>“Hi Kacey!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Welcome to the mess, Kacey!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She's a mini Starbuck!”</em>
</p><p>The last hail made everyone laugh. Racetrack got up and went over to the little girl, who shyly moved behind her momma. “Hi Kacey, my name is Racetrack. I'm so glad to meet you!”</p><p>Kacey looked around Kara's legs, with a slightly dubious look on her face, which made Racetrack laugh. “You know you look just like your mom?”</p><p>“Momma looks like me.” Everyone chuckled.</p><p>“She sure does”, Margaret continued, glancing up at Starbuck and winking. “Lucky you!”</p><p>Within a few minutes, Kacey was mollified enough that she was sitting on Racetrack's lap, eating some finger food, while her momma talked to her friends.</p><p>Athena arrived, and was surprised to see Kara and a little blonde. She had not met Kacey yet, but a smile lit up Athena's face. “Starbuck, gods, she's a spitting image of you. She's adorable!”</p><p>Despite the fact there was still some tension between Kara and Athena, Starbuck smiled widely, the compliment hitting home. “Thanks, Athena”, Kara said genuinely, “She's a handful, but I love her to death.”</p><p>“It's good to see you so happy, Kara”, Athena said, hoping she wasn't pressing her luck. “I don't think I've ever seen you more contented.”</p><p>Kara shrugged. In the past she might have ripped into Athena, stating that part of her memories were Boomers, but the woman was being kind. She needed to set an example now for her daughter. “On a personal basis, yeah, I am. I loved being married to Laura, and I would do anything for this little girl”, she said in a softer voice. “Now if I can stop Kat from kicking my ass in SIM's, I can maybe get back to flying.” Everyone laughed.</p><p>“So you're coming back?”</p><p>Kara nodded at Hot Dog. “Yeah, Brendan, I'm pretty sure I will. What I do best is fly, and kick the enemies ass. My wife isn't thrilled by the idea”, she said with a chuckle, which almost everyone joined, “but she also understands it.”</p><p>“I don't blame her in a way”, Skulls said, just entering the room, sitting next to his partner/love interest, Racetrack. “This is dangerous shit we do. But if anyone gets through this, Starbuck, it'll be you.”</p><p>“I hope so”, she said, looking down at Kacey, still sitting on Racetrack's lap, her daughter clearly liking the other pilot. “I want to come home to this one every day.”</p><p>Cally had been munching, but finally had a free moment. “You guys gonna keep living on <em>Colonial One</em>? If you become a pilot, how will that work?”</p><p>“We're talking about moving into those big VIP quarters that no one uses, since there's no VIP's anymore-the one on the port side, second deck below. We haven't approached the Admiral yet. Laura's still trying to get used to the idea of me being a jock again before bringing it up.”</p><p>“I'll help fix the place up for you”, Hot Dog volunteered. “Do you want a bed-sized mirror over the bed? I can get one cheap.” The room exploded with laughter, Kara smacking Costanza on the arm playfully, blushing as she did so.</p><p>“You're off the bedroom project, Costanza”, she said with a laugh, everyone laughing loudly again. “In fact, none of you are gonna get near the bedroom if we remodel.”</p><p>Everyone was joking and having fun, with the exception of Noel Allison. He had never gotten along with Starbuck, the gods only knew why. He respected her piloting ability-more than respected it, he even admitted she was the best she had ever seen, but her attitude, her cockiness, and now, her marriage to another woman, was starting to build inside him. And seeing that Cylon bitch Athena laughing and joking with them, added fuel to the fire.</p><p>As the joking continued, Narcho quietly got up and left. Brendan Costanza and Narcho had become good friends, and Hot Dog eyed him with some concern as his friend left the room. He didn't want to break up the fun, so he got back into the teasing.</p><p>He'd talks to Noel later.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara returned home with Kacey around 1800 hours, Laura had let her know via a military aid that she would be home by 1900, so Kara started to prepare dinner. She had never been much of a cook, but she had to admit, she enjoyed cooking for her wife and daughter. She never made anything very fancy-usually a small meal of fish or meat, veggies, and perhaps a little dessert. They had recently found a nearby, uninhabited planet that had plenty of plant and wild life, and had stocked up on vegetables, meats, and fruits. Tempting as it was to put down there, they knew They Cylons were out there. They couldn't relax and put down roots-not yet.</p><p>Kara had just brought out the chicken-like bird that had been found on the empty planet, readying it for the oven, with some fresh vegetables that she would slowly simmer in a stove top pan, when the phone in their living room rang.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Mrs. Roslin, this is Signals, Dr. Cottle has a call coming through.”</p><p>“Thank you, put him through.” Kara sat down, her body stiffening as she awaited the news.</p><p>“Starbuck, Doc Cottle.”</p><p>“Yes, Doctor, do you have the results, sir?”</p><p>“I do” he said in that famous sandpaper voice. “First news is, after your gynecological exam, I was able to determine that they was no permanent damage to your uterus. As you know, there was some bleeding there when you were rescued off of New Caprica, but it's healed nicely. And your remaining ovary is in excellent condition. You should be able to conceive, if you want, with no problem.”</p><p>Kara closed her eyes, shaking with relief at that news. “And...Kacey.”</p><p>Cottle paused, even though Kara couldn't see him, he was smiling. “She is definitely yours, Starbuck. There is absolutely no doubt about it.”</p><p>Happy tears came down her face. No, she would never accept how Kacey was born-probably in an incubator, or in a Cylon host, but Kacey was hers.</p><p>“As far as the father is concerned, the chromosomes definitely show it was a human male, not a Cylon. Unfortunately, I'm guessing whoever the 'donor' was, they're either still in captivity, or long since dead. I'm sorry I don't have anything more to to tell you.”</p><p>“Oh, Doc”, Starbuck said through some tears and halting voice, “that's OK. I'm just glad the father wasn't Cylon. Not that it would change my mind about Kacey, but...”</p><p>“Say no more, young lady”, Cottle said kindly. “I completely understand-well, as much as an old doctor can understand something.”</p><p>Kara laughed. “You're the best, Doc. Thank you so very much. It means the world to me.”</p><p>Doc could never take a compliment well. “I was just doing my job, Starbuck, but you're quite welcome. Just take good care of that beautiful young lady of yours.”</p><p>“Uh, which one, Doc?”</p><p>For a moment there was silence, then a rare, full laugh erupted from the older man. “You got me there, Mrs. Roslin”, he said, still chuckling. “Take care of both, you hear?”</p><p>“I will, Doc. I'll see you soon. Bye."</p><p>Kacey was at the kitchen table, going through a pre-school book. Kara turned to look at her daughter-she was her daughter, Kara thought, nothing filling her heart like this since she had first kissed Laura.</p><p>“Hey kiddo come here for a second?”</p><p>Kacey got up and walked to her momma, Kara picking the quickly-growing child up. “You know what?”</p><p>“What, momma?”</p><p>“Do you know how much your momma loves you? More then every star there ever was?”</p><p>“That's a lot of stars, momma”, the girl's eyes lighting up, making Kara laugh.</p><p>“That sure is, but I love you more than any one of them, my dear, sweet daughter.” Kacey gave her mom a little kiss on the lips, Kara pulling her into a tearful hug.</p><p>“Momma will always love you, baby.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laura was a little nervous as she was shuttled back on a Raptor to <em>Colonial One, </em>anxious to find out the results of Doc Cottle's test on Kara. The President had thought over her proposal on banning abortions for the time being, and became more convinced that one, or both of them, should give birth to help raise the population. She wasn't completely sold in it yet, but she was coming around. Until Kacey had become her daughter through her marriage with Kara-and she was their daughter, no matter what a blood test would say-she had never seriously thought about being a mother. Her long-gone cancer had put a stop to that for years.</p><p>She opened the door, wondering what he reception would be. Before she knew what was happening, Kara had run into her arms, crying. Laura feared the worst.</p><p>“Honey, what is it? Did Cottle get you the results?”</p><p>She finally got a look at Kara's face. Yes, her wife was crying, but a brilliant smile lit up her face. “Oh gods, Laura, Kacey is <em>mine. She's mine!” </em></p><p>“Oh, thank the gods!” She also started crying, whirling Kara around with happy abandon. Kacey starts to dance around them, not knowing why her moms are laughing and crying at the same time, but concentrating on the laughter. Kacey bumps into Laura, and they both realize she's there. With a look between them, Laura reaches down, and scoops up Kacey, bringing her into a family hug and dance. All three are laughing by this time.</p><p>When they take a breather, Kacey still looks at them keenly. “Why are both of you laughing and crying?”</p><p>Laura grabs the blonde little girl from her wife. “Sometimes, grown-ups cry when they're happy, as well as when sad, Kace. We're crying because we're happy.”</p><p>“What is making you happy?” She looks between the two women.</p><p>“What makes us happy, pumpkin”, Laura says, looking into Kara's eyes, “is that you're our big girl, and we love you more than anything in the Universe.”</p><p>“Momma says she loves me more than all the stars.”</p><p>Laura winks at her wife. “That means you're loved a lot, Kacey Thrace-Roslin.” She squeezed the little girl to her, her eyes closing, not wanting let go. She then kissed Kacey on the lips. “Now, how about the three of us cook dinner?”</p><p>“Yay!” Kacey screams and ran toward the kitchen. Before they followed her, the two woman looked at each other with grins on their faces.</p><p>“I love you, Kara.” She kissed her wife tenderly. “I'm so glad Kacey is your child, but it wouldn't have mattered. Nothing will take the two of you from me, ever.”</p><p>Kara deepened the kiss, never able to get enough of Laura's sweet, sensual lips. “By the way, I didn't even tell you that Cottle said I'm cleared to have children, if we want.”</p><p>Laura lit up at that news. “That's one thing we need to talk about in bed before going to sleep. I think we need to start game-planning.”</p><p>“Oh, there's other games I want to play”, Kara said playfully, squeezing Laura's left breast through her clothes, making the President gasp.</p><p>“Is sex all you think about, Kara Roslin?”</p><p>Kara giggled. “Well...not the only thing...but...you do make it difficult not to think about it, Laura Roslin.” They kissed intensely again, Laura grabbing Kara's ass quickly.</p><p>“We'll talk about the baby thing <em>after</em> we frak each others' brains out later, how's that compromise?”</p><p>“At your service, Madam President.” Kara lops off a salute to her wife, both of them falling into each others' arms laughing. They join Kacey and made a sumptuous dinner, the three ladies laughing and loving every minute of their family time.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laura and Kara Roslin lay naked in each other's arms, their breathing finally back to normal after another long, hot, sultry several rounds of love-making. Laura had no memory of a love who ever thrilled her as her wife did, who, every time they made love, made it like a new experience, or the first time. For Kara, loving Laura had given her a sense of belonging to something more than herself for truly the first time in her life.</p><p>As they peppered each other with soft kisses, Kara lays across Laura's bare breasts, he fingers absently playing with Laura's carmine, closely trimmed pubic hair.</p><p>“You're either keeping me young, Starbuck, or you're gonna kill me”, Laura quipped. “I haven't figured out which one yet.”</p><p>Kara gave a throaty laugh. “Either way, you're loving it, aren't you, baby?”</p><p>“Without any doubt, sugar”, she laughed back.</p><p>Kara took a last, shuddering breath, as the very last tremor of their sex passes through her body. “So we gonna talk about the baby thing?”</p><p>Laura turned to look at her wife. “Let's sit up, shall we?”</p><p>Both women rearranged the pillows so they were against the headboard, both of them now sitting up, holding hands.</p><p>“There's still a lot that has to be worked out for this, Kara”, Laura said, “however, I think for us, it's pretty straight-forward: we can both get inseminated; we can have a sperm donor we choose, or have one anonymously.”</p><p>“Should I be the one who gets pregnant, honey? I mean I am a lot younger...”</p><p>Laura gave her a cross, playful look. “Don't start calling me old again, Kara.” Both women giggled. “Actually, here's what I'm thinking, honey: why don't I get pregnant first.” Kara started to object, but Laura put a finger to Kara's sexy lips. “Here me out, babe.”</p><p>Laura wiggled a little to get more comfortable, then looked at her wife. “You've obviously made a decision to get back in a Viper and a Raptor. As you said, it's what you love. You could never stop flying any more than I could ever stop teaching in one form or another. It's what we both do best.</p><p>“If you get pregnant now, Kara, or soon, let's say, in a few months, you'll have to stop flying, as your belly grows. You won't be able to do your flying. So how about this? I try to get pregnant first. I'm in my mid-forties, and that's plenty young to bear a child. Then, maybe, after a few years, we can let you try to get pregnant.”</p><p>Kara's eyes widened. “Wait a minute, are you saying...you want to have more than one?”</p><p>Laura gave her another cryptic look. “Darling, if you think I'm gonna get pregnant, go through morning sickness, a big belly, and the pains of labor, breast-feeding, and you won't, you're greatly mistaken.”</p><p>Kara almost doubled over looking at the expression on her wife's face. “What, I thought I'd make you do the dirty work for once, Madam President, seeing how I'm always the one doing the dirty work.”</p><p>“Touche”, Laura said, poking a finger into her wife's stomach as if it's a fencing sword. “I would love for both of us to have children come from each of us, Kara.” Laura moved in closer to Starbuck's face. “Three kids would make a perfect family.”</p><p>Kara again became emotional, something that rarely happened to her before New Caprica. A few tears came out. “It would be. Kacey deserves a sibling or two, don't you think? I honestly don't want her to be an only child like I was.”</p><p>Laura saw the doubt on her young wife's face, and it tore at her heart. “Kara, remember, you are <em>not</em> your mother. You have so much love in your heart and soul-it's boundless, and now, finally, you've found a real way to express it. You're a fantastic mother to Kacey, and I'm so proud of you in that role. I'm proud of you in whatever you do. I love you.”</p><p>Kara wrapped Laura in a loving hug, not ever wanting to end it. This was her life, her home, what she was meant for-to be this woman's wife, and that little girl's mother. A peace descended over her at that moment.</p><p>“Gee, I hope I don't cry like this when fighting The Cylons. They might laugh at me.”</p><p>Laura burst out laughing at the sudden, unexpected humor from Kara, Kara joining her.</p><p>“I think once you're in that cockpit, you'll be the same, cocky bitch you're always been when flying.”</p><p>Kara's eyes flew open, and she smacked Laura's leg, making the president yip. “Call me a bitch, will you, Madam President?”</p><p>Laura looked at her with smoky green eyes. “So what are you gonna do about it, hmm?”</p><p>Kara grabbed her wife, and laid her back down on the bed, straddling her. With a deft move of her left hand, she ran two fingers over Laura's wet folds and clit. “Maybe I should teach you a lesson.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah?” Laura's breath was shaky from the erotic touch. “Do I take a test after the lesson?”</p><p>“Yes, and you better pass it”, Kara cooed as she slid both fingers deep into her wife's center.</p><p>“Oh, I love it when school is like this.”</p><p>They both laughed loudly, and spend a few more hours making love.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XVIII</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>Despite President Roslin's fears</strong>, there wasn't a huge uproar over the legislation to make abortion illegal for the time being. Perhaps had this been put into effect before New Caprica, there might have been, but after that hell, it appeared that the last remnants of the Human race truly realized the gravity of their predicament. There were a few grumblings, but not a lot.</p><p>The Adama men, along with others in the military, were ironing out protocols for the female pilots if, and should, they get pregnant. Despite being, by his own admission, “old-fashioned”, Bill Adama didn't like the fact that this whole thing seemed to fall on the women of The Fleet. He knew what was going to happen would be difficult, but he had sent out a letter to his troops that the men who got the women pregnant, unless the pregnancy was done via anonymous artificial insemination, would be held responsible for helping to raise the children they helped bring into the Universe. If a man's sperm were donated with the woman knowing who the male was, he had the same obligation.</p><p>It would be a headache, but Bill Adama was willing to make it work. Yet he had to balance the needs of having more children, with the necessity of protecting The Fleet. He and Laura had had many positive, if sometimes contentious conversations about this. Laura had agreed that the military was unique in this situation, and she gave the Admiral a lot of leeway in how it was implemented.</p><p>Laura had convinced her wife Kara, that it might be a good idea for them to have an interview with a member of the press. First of all, it would give the people of The Fleet a chance to actually see the two together, plus Kara could tell a little of her story about New Caprica, and they would share with The Fleet their plans for participating in helping the population grow.</p><p>Late one morning, they held an interview with a correspondent named Sheila Gray, who was considered one of the fairest of all the reporters within The Fleet. It would be a live video recording, which the people of The Fleet could watch as it happened.</p><p>Mrs. Gray as in her thirties, roughly of an age halfway between that of Laura and Kara. She had pleasant, but quite serious disposition. It sounded like a contradiction, but anyone watching her immediately felt comfortable.</p><p>“Hello, people of The Fleet”, she began with a warm smile. “I'm Sheila Gray, and today, I have the honor of interviewing the President of The Twelve Colonies, President Laura Roslin, and her wife, the First Lady of The Fleet, Captain Kara Thrace-Roslin.”</p><p>Laura had been used to such things for years, having been a government official. Kara was not used to sharing herself with the Universe, but Laura had put her at ease, and she was trying to relax.</p><p>“Madam President, we will begin with you. I'd like to first thank you for your time today."</p><p>“Thank you for having us, Sheila”, Laura responded with a genuine smile, Kara inwardly marveling at how natural Laura was at this.</p><p>“To say that all of us have been through hell and back, for almost the last two years, would be an understatement. How would you gauge the current state of The Fleet and our people?”</p><p>“Sheila, we have been through so much, since the beginning of this journey. New Caprica tested us in ways that we couldn't have foreseen, and, despite the scars it has left behind-for those of us who were on New Caprica, and for those who remained on or near <em>Galactica</em> and <em>Pegasus</em> during their exile, I believe, have exemplified, for the most part, the best of Humanity.”</p><p>Laura delved into her own capture and imprisonment, and how it had affected and changed her, as well as her commitment to the Insurgency. Sheila Gray's penchant for reaching deep became apparent.</p><p>“Everyone is aware of the actions the Insurgency took to combat The Cylons on New Caprica. Yet one that, most know, that you opposed, was the suicide bombing of the New Caprica Police graduation, that killed many Cylons and Humans. Can you comment on that.”</p><p>Laura had insisted that nothing be truly scripted here-the only thing she had asked of Gray is to let Kara tell her story, as she saw fit, and not to push her if Starbuck didn't offer many details. Sheila had agreed.</p><p>“Sheila, war in and of itself, is not just an extension of politics, but is a crime against all living creatures. Sometimes, it causes you to do things, and act in ways you normally wouldn't. I've been guilty of that, you might say, in the past. As far as the decision of the suicide bombing, no, I was not for it, but as a member of the Insurgency, I take responsibility for it.”</p><p>“You and Colonel Tigh disagreed on the operation?”</p><p>“We did”, Laura confirmed, “but Saul Tigh has been in the military all his adult life. He has served the people of the Colonies, and of this fleet, with honor and bravery. Tigh and I haven't always seen eye to eye”, she said with a smirk, “but I gained immense respect for him on New Caprica. He should be seen as a hero to the people of The Fleet.”</p><p>After some more political questions, Gray went on to the legislation just passed. “Madam President, were you surprised by the rather mild reaction to the legislation that you signed, forbidding abortion for the time being, except in instances of rape, incest, or when the mother's life is in danger?”</p><p>“I was, I have to admit.” She gave a small laugh at that. “I have always believed that a woman has a right to her own thoughts, actions, and, most importantly, her body, and I continue to believe that. But as I mentioned with regard to the Insurgency, we are sometimes forced to do things that go against the grain of a lifetime. We've gone from twenty-four billion people to thirty-seven thousand in three years. We are losing lives faster than we've been able to replace them. This is an absolute necessity for us to survive.”</p><p>The reporter turned to Kara finally. Kara had requested that Gray simply call her 'Kara”, to keep confusion at thee minimum. “Kara, you yourself, like everyone who was on New Caprica, went through a lot. Can you tell us a little about it.”</p><p>Kara lowered her head a little, but spoke from the heart. “I don't like to think I went through more than others-we all lived a hellish existence down there-but I was married shortly after arriving, to Samuel T. Anders, who was a resistance fighter on Caprica, and many knew him before the war as a All-Pro Pyramid player. Sam came down with the virus during the first Epidemic. Unfortunately, I had been taken to the Cylon prison while he was sick, and he died while I was being held.</p><p>“I found out, while being held, that I had a daughter, Kacey, and she and I were eventually released. I spent most of my time in the immediate aftermath of being released to myself, concentrating on learning to be a mom.”</p><p>“What brought you out of your isolation?”</p><p>Now Kara smiled. “Laura did”, she said, grabbing the President's hand. “She kept asking me to simply get together for dinner, so we could talk, and I kept refusing.” All three ladies laughed. “Eventually, Kacey and I went over to her place for dinner, and we started to invite each other back and forth. It really restored my confidence, and brought me out of my shell.”</p><p>“When did you two realize that something...more than friendship was happening?”</p><p>“When the second Epidemic started, the doctors didn't have enough medicine to combat it. One of our doctors went before The humanoid Cylons, and requested more medicine and equipment. They agreed-in exchange for taking me prisoner again.”</p><p>Most of The Fleet didn't know this fact-Sheila Gray among them.</p><p>“You...you gave up your freedom, so that the people could have the medicine to fight the Epidemic?”</p><p>Kara nodded. “Yes. I can't say I was a super-patriot and volunteered. That wasn't the case. I was frightened to go back into captivity, but as a major leader in the Insurgency, it was a no-brainer.”</p><p>“What happened in that second confinement.”</p><p>She looked at Laura, whose eyes told her, <em>you her as much or as little as you want, baby. I'm with you.</em></p><p>Kara took a breath. “I was...tortured-beaten, punched, stripped naked and suspended off the ground. I was also raped repeatedly.” Her eyes closed thinking back on that hell, Laura's fingers entwined in hers making it bearable. “I wouldn't want anyone to go through that.”</p><p>“It was just before your imprisonment for the second time, then, that you two realized you had fallen in love?”</p><p>“Yes”, Kara said with an uncharacteristically shy laugh. “Looking back, I'm surprised we didn't see it sooner, but facing your own mortality like that-not knowing if I'd come out alive-well, it thrust it to the forefront. We got married just before I was taken to prison.”</p><p>Sheila Gray, being quite astute at gauging her audience, tried to lighten up the conversation after that, and succeeding. Kara and Laura talked about Kacey, giving funny stories about their lives together. On the screen, they came off as a very attractive, well-matched couple.</p><p>“Kara, do you plan to start flying again?”</p><p>“Yes, I am planning it, however, Laura and I had to work something out first.”</p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Kara looked at her wife and smiled, Laura taking her cue. “Kara and I have decided that we both would like to bear children. But Kara wants to return to being a fighter pilot, and since, as she's always reminding me”, she gave a small smirk to her wife, “that I am older, I'm going to get pregnant first. Maybe in a few years, Kara will follow.”</p><p>That news lit up the reporter, and she knew it was a perfect not to end on. “So, we may see an expectant Madam President in the near future?” The three woman again laughed.</p><p>“That's the plan". Laura agreed. "As President, and First Lady of The Fleet, we can't ask others to do that which we aren't willing to do ourselves. To make this work, it's only fitting that my wife and I lead by example.”</p><p>The interview got rave reviews from The Fleet. Laura's revelation that she planned to get pregnant was the elixir need to jump start the rise in pregnancies. Within a month, more than 400 women in The Fleet were expecting.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For Danny Novacek, what was going on in The Fleet went unnoticed. He was still under house guard in his quarters on Galactica, suffering from PTSD, and being counseled by Dr. Tribe, the same psychologist who had counseled Kara.</p><p>He was making progress, but it was slow going. So much had happened to Danny. He had volunteered to be the pilot to fly the mission. He knew the mission was over the Cylon Armistice Line. He knew it was a treaty violation. But he hadn't counted on being shot down by his own people, or spending three years in a Cylon prison, being driven mad day after day.</p><p>Dr. Tribe was meeting with President Roslin and Admiral Adama this morning, to give them an update on the former pilot's condition.</p><p>“Danny is improving”, Dr. Tribe said evenly. “He had a lot thrown in his face when arriving on <em>Galactica</em>: learning about the destruction of The Colonies and The Fleet; learning the full truth about his mission; reacting, as Colonel Tigh told him, exactly as The Cylons wanted.”</p><p>“Long-term prognosis?”</p><p>“Madam President”, the doctor said, turning to Laura, “I think with continued therapy, and positive reinforcement, he'll make a recovery. I don't think it'll be a complete recovery, but the goal is for him to find some peace.”</p><p>“So say we all”, Adama said softly. “I know PTSD exhibits itself in non-combat situations. I'm just asking this for information-Danny's still pretty young, is there any way he could ever fly again? He's right up there with Lee and Kara in how good he is, and as the President has said, we could use everyone.”</p><p>“He certainly has the skill to fly, Admiral”, the doctor countered. “But he's not ready to get back in a cockpit, at least not yet. I don't know if he ever will be. He hasn't even brought up the subject to me. There's still a lot of anger, and a sense of betrayal he's feeling. It's possible, although not probable, he could return to combat flying. But I'd be very, very cautious about that.”</p><p>“What about letting him out of his confinement? I can't fathom him being locked up like this, after he was locked up for three years on a Cylon Baseship.”</p><p>“I'd be comfortable allowing him out of confinement. I agree that if he can get out, talk to people, and get some type of normalcy back in his life, it would help.”</p><p>“Since I'm the one who put him there”, Bill said flatly, “I'll have the orders to release him ready right after we're done here. He deserves that much.”</p><p>“Last time you saw him, Bill”, Laura reminded him, “he was pretty fraking mad. You comfortable with that?”</p><p>“I am”, Adama said without a moments hesitation. “I think actually he can be a good influence on some of the pilots. As I said, he's one of the best pilots I've ever seen. He can be an asset to them, even if he can't fly.”</p><p>After they wrapped it up, Adama did as promised, and wrote up the orders releasing Bulldog from confinement. Since he wasn't an active pilot, he couldn't bunk in the same place as they did. Instead, Adama assigned a smaller set of VIP quarters for Bulldog close to the quarters.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lee Adama was sworn in as Vice-President of the government the day after Novacek had been given more freedom to move about. There were the usual voices that grumbled that having an Adama to lead the military, and one only a heartbeat away from the Presidency was close to nepotism, but those voices were largely ignored. Lee was well-respected by a large cross-section within The Fleet. He brought command and organizational experience to the office, from serving as the top person on <em>Pegasus</em>, and very few people could question his honesty. He was, perhaps, the most honest person in the government, the President included.</p><p>After his first full day in office, President Roslin came to visit him in his office aboard <em>Colonial One. </em></p><p>“You seemed to step right in, Lee”, Laura said, right after knocking on his door. “I think your first day went very well.”</p><p>“The Honeymoon period, Madam President”, Lee said with a snicker. “I'm sure it'll wear off.”</p><p>“Don't talk about Honeymoons, mister-I never got one with my wife, you'll make me jealous.” Her eyes twinkled lightly at her VP.</p><p>“Then we need to get you and Kara some kind of Honeymoon, especially if she's gonna start flying again, and you get pregnant.”</p><p>“Not much place to get an out-of-the-way Honeymoon on The Fleet, although, well, let's just say we've taken advantage of what little time we've had together.”</p><p>Lee studied her softly. “I must say, you look happier than I've ever seen you, Laura. I think the married life suits you.”</p><p>Laura nodded enthusiastically. “Who woulda thunk it, Lee?” The both laughed. “If you had told me when we left The Colonies that I'd end up marrying Kara Thrace, I'd have had you committed. But, gods, Lee, she really completes me, and keeps me grounded.”</p><p>Lee thought of that for a moment, thinking about his past relationship with Kara-how complicated it was, and how much it had complicated his life. He loved Kara, and he always would, but they were oil and water in a relationship. Kara's absence had solidified Lee's marriage to Dee, and Kara was, like Laura, as happy as he could remember her.</p><p>“I'm glad Kara has finally grown up”, Lee said, with a touch of sadness. “I'm just sorry what it took to get her there. I can't even imagine the hell she-and all of you-went down there after The Cylons showed up.”</p><p>“You didn't have it easy either, Lee, running from them, not being able to shake them.”</p><p>Lee nodded. “That's true, but you were tortured; Saul lost an eye; people like Duck blew themselves up, Kara was...” An anger still came over his face thinking about Kara's description of what the humanoid Cylons had put her through. “And on top of that, losing Sam.”</p><p>“Sam was a good man, Lee. I know of you did some head-butting, and I know why”, she said pointedly. She smiled at him. “What's in the past is in the past, Lee. Everyone has a fresh start now.”</p><p>“Yeah, I wasn't fair to Sam, or Kara, or Dee, for that matter. But I certainly didn't want Sam to succumb to some fraking virus. But everything happens for a reason, rest his soul, and the reason was so that Kara could find you.”</p><p>“It is amazing the twists and turns life throws at you, isn't it”, the President said absently. “I know I was worried what you and your father would think when you found about Kara and I marrying.”</p><p>“You never had to worry, Madam President”, Lee said dismissively. “As you've said, we've all changed, and secondly, I really don't want to have a personal relationship with an airlock.”</p><p>Lee said it so nonchalantly that it took Laura a moment to get it. She exploded in laughter when it hit her. “Wow, you'll become a glib politician yet, Mr. Adama.” The paused to catch their breath. “How's the military protocol coming with the baby situation?”</p><p>“Still some kinks to work out, but it is, like dad told me, a balancing act. “We can't have all the female pilots get pregnant at once, and I'm not too worried about that happening. I know that Racetrack and Skulls are thinking about it, as is Kat and Hot Dog, but, at least for the last two, I think they want to wait and see when Kara returns. It'll make it a little easier on them then.”</p><p>“I didn't know they were couples”, Laura said with interest. “Makes some sense, however. I think Kara's a few weeks from coming back, and I don't think Bill and Saul want he to take on CAG responsibilities right away.”</p><p>“I agree, but I no longer have a say on that”, he said with a grin. “Which is fine by me, I must say. I don't think it'll be long until Kara is back in CAG form. I'm sure she's mentioned it to you, but dad thinks she's one of the best pilots ever to sit in a fighter.”</p><p>“What's your opinion on that?”</p><p>“I'm a cocky pilot at heart, Laura”, Lee said with a smirk, “so my ego gets in the way.” The President laughed lightly. “But dad's right-I've never seen a better pilot in my life, me included.”</p><p>“You know it scares the hell out of me, Lee”, Laura said in a very candid moment. “As good as she is, I know that at any time, her number could be up.”</p><p>“Growing up with a dad who was a jock, even with the acrimony between us, you always lived with that fear. Even after mom and dad divorced, I know mom would be worried sick if he had to go out on some life mission. And, no”, he said in response to the look on her face, “it really doesn't get easier.”</p><p>That's not what Laura wanted to hear, but Lee was right. She would never like, but would have to get used, to living with that fear.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara began actually flying again a week later. There was no fancy maneuvering. Hot Dog was still CAG, and Kat was his number two, and they strictly forbid anything except making her go through, for all intent and purpose, Nugget training. The Kara of old would have been pissed and thrown a fit. But Kara hadn't been in a real cockpit for going on two years. Simply getting back out was joy. She followed Hot Dog and Kat's instructions to the letter-which surprised bot of them.</p><p>She began to do more complex maneuvers the following week, but again, it was nothing she couldn't handle. The next week she started to do simulated dogfights against other Vipers, worked on CAP and CBDR drills, and did more than a few touch-and-go's in the landing bay.</p><p>By the next week, she was ready for her final test to be re-certified, which included dogfights using low-energy lasers, so ships wouldn't be damaged, some true yankin' and bankin' that would be needed in combat, and all kinds of hot landing drills.</p><p>She passed with flying colors.</p><p>After she debriefed with Hot Dog following the test, the three of them went to see the Admiral.</p><p>“Congratulations, Starbuck”, Adama said, pinning her flight wings back on her, “welcome back to the world of the jocks.”</p><p>“Thank you, Admiral”, she said proudly, saluting him. “I'm excited to be back.”</p><p>“Have a seat, you two”, he told Kara and the current CAG, sliding over two small glasses of bourbon to them. “To flying.” He raised his glass, the other two joining him.</p><p>“To flying.” Their glasses clinked together.</p><p>“Lieutenant Costanza, you're still the CAG at this moment, even though Kara outranks you and Kat. I know that's kind of strange, but I'm not quite ready to put Starbuck back in charge.”</p><p>The two active pilots looked at each other and shrugged. “That's fine by me, sir”, Kara said. “Hot Dog and Kat have done an incredible job, under any circumstances, taking over the jocks.”</p><p>“Either way is fine with me, Admiral”, Hot Dog stated. “As her instructor, I don't see much in the way of rust left over. Flying a Viper is like the proverbial bicycle, sir. I didn't think it would take long for Starbuck to be back to being a badass.” He grinned at Kara, who laughed back, the Admiral joining them. Hot Dog may still be a Lieutenant, but he and Kat had earned Kara's respect, and they deserved to be treated as equals now.</p><p>“When do you think she'll be ready to take over as CAG?”</p><p>“Honestly, sir?” The Admiral nodded. “She could take over now, but to be completely honest, I think she needs that one battle under her belt, to get herself really back in the mindset. It's like when you've been injured, say playing Pyramid, and have been on the inactive list for a while. You need that first hit, that first knock to the ground, to realize that, yeah, I can do this.”</p><p>Kara looked at him impressed. “Sam couldn't have put that any better, Brendan”, she said approvingly. “I like that analogy.”</p><p>“I do too”, Adama said, raising his glass one more time. “OK, Kara you're on the clock, and are officially back in the rotation. I'll let you and Hot Dog work out your schedule. I do have a question for you, however?”</p><p>“Anything, sir.”</p><p>“How is this going to work into your family life? You live on <em>Colonial One</em>”, he reminded her, but you're stationed on <em>Galactica</em>.”</p><p>“That's something that Laura and I would like to discuss with you, sir. Maybe when Kacey is done with school this afternoon. We've been bouncing some ideas back and forth.”</p><p>“That would be fine, Captain”, the Old Man said easily. “I have an idea I know what you're gonna pitch, but I'll wait til the President shows up later. OK, you two, dismissed.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After Laura had picked Kacey up from her class, she found Kara and they headed to see the Admiral. Laura had been on the other side of The Fleet most of the day, pitching the law about increasing the number of births. She had been out of touch with Kara all day.</p><p>Kara met Laura just outside of Kacey's class. It was busy, with kids and parents coming and going. Laura was talking to Kacey when the little girl saw a familiar face in the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Momma!” Kacey raced up to Kara, who picked her up.</p><p>“Hey munchkin”, Kara said, giving her a kiss on the cheek, “how's the day going?”</p><p>“Great, I got a new book to read!”</p><p>“Well when we get home tonight, we'll read some of it with mommy, OK?”</p><p>“That's cool, momma!”</p><p>Laura moved up while Kara was still holding their daughter, kissing her wife sweetly on the lips. No one even paid attention to it-they were simply another family getting together after the school day was over.</p><p>“So..?”</p><p>“So, what?” Kara looked at her spouse coyly.</p><p>Laura rolled her eyes. “Soooo?”</p><p>Kara laughed, moving in close to Laura again. “I passed with flying colors, baby. Did you expect anything else?”</p><p>Laura gave her a harder kiss as a reward. “That's wonderful, Starbuck”, she continued, cupping Kara's cheek. “I didn't have any doubts.”</p><p>Kara put Kacey down, and put her arms around her wife. “Maybe we can celebrate a little bit later, hmm?”</p><p>“Oh, you read my mind, blondie.” The two women laughed. “Let's go see the Admiral.”</p><p>When they arrived, they didn't want to take much of Bill's time, and they wanted to get home and relax, so Laura came right to the point.</p><p>“Kara and I have been thinking, that there is those very large, VIP quarters, two decks below CIC. It has three bedrooms, two baths, a full kitchen and living room. I would like to request that we be allowed to renovate those quarters, and make that our home. Just because I work on <em>Colonial One</em> doesn't mean I have to live there. If Kara's gonna be on duty, and on call, then we have to live over here, we think.”</p><p>“You're the President, Laura”, Bill said kindly, “<em>I</em> report to <em>you</em>, remember?” They all chuckled.</p><p>“That may be, Bill, but this is <em>your</em> ship. I believe in the separation of the civilian government from the military, but circumstances being what they are, it would be the best for us as a family, and for Kara's job.”</p><p>“Permission granted”, Bill said, congratulating himself on guessing correctly on what the family would ask for. In fact, he had already had workers clearing out the quarters, in preparation for this eventuality. “You give us an idea of how you want the layout, and well have it custom-made just for the Roslin's.” Bill gave a wink to both of them, and another one to Kacey.</p><p>“Uncle Bill”, Kacey said, climbing off of Laura, and going over to the Admiral. “You mean we'll live here now?”</p><p>Bill bent down to the little girl. He was really coming to adore her. “Once we built it the way you and your mom's want it, you sure will.”</p><p>She gave the Admiral a big squeeze around the next, smiles erupting from the three adults.</p><p>“Thank you, Uncle Bill.” She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then went to Kara.</p><p>“You're welcome, little lady”, Bill said sweetly. “Don't thank me until you move in, OK?”</p><p>Laura and Kara promised the Admiral they would have their plans for the quarters to him within three or four days, and then Bill could get people to work on it. He suspected that some of the jocks and mechanics would want to pitch in during their spare time.</p><p>It wasn't ideal, as Bill feared there might be some tension, with the Commander-in-Chief onboard the main military vessel, but he was sure it would work out.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Roslin's had a light dinner, and Kacey went to bed right on time. It had been a long day for both women, and they retired early to bed. Kacey wasn't one to crawl into bed with them, at least not most nights, so they usually slept nude, loving the feeling of bare skin even on nights they didn't make love.</p><p>As they lay in bed, Kara on top of Laura, their bodies pressed together, they had been softly kissing, just enjoying their closeness.</p><p>“So we'll be moving soon, Madam President?”</p><p>Laura lightly kissed her lover's cheek, jaw and lips. “Yep, It ought to be fun moving some of this furniture upstairs, then over to <em>Galactica”, </em>she thought with a giggle.</p><p>“I think we could see if we could have some new items built for us, honey”, Kara said, putting a kiss on the top of Laura's breasts. “I'd love to have a better bed and a hand-crafted headboard to go with it.”</p><p>“Now how would that look, Mrs. Roslin, if we're splurging while we're at war?”</p><p>Kara laughed, squeezing Laura's left breast. “I could probably build it with a little help. You learn to do things like that on the side in the military.”</p><p>Laura again snickered, pulling Kara for a searing kiss. “You just have all kinds of different talents, don't you?”</p><p>“Only some of which you've learned, baby”, Kara said wickedly, starting to slide a hand down between their bodies.</p><p>“Oh, no, you don't Starbuck”, Laura said in her best Presidential voice. “You passed your re-certification test today, so you get the rewards tonight. The weekend is coming up”, she purred into her wife's ear. “You'll have plenty of opportunities for payback.”</p><p>A deep, sensual kiss ensued, as their libido rose higher, both of them almost growling with desire. “And what do you plan to do with me, Laura?”</p><p>Laura looked directly in her eyes with a ravenous look. “You're gonna straddle my face, and I'm going lick you, and suck your clit and make you come as many times as I can before you collapse.”</p><p>Kara almost drooled right then and there, as she felt a rush of moisture exit her genitals. “Then you better hang on for the ride of your life, baby.”</p><p>Kara stretched up, giving her wife a view of her magnificent body, so muscular, yet so amazingly feminine, her nipples already painfully, even though they hadn't been touched. Kara deliberately back down a little, putting her soaking center first on Laura knee, grinding it a little, then leaving a wet trail up Laura's thigh, then over her abdomen.</p><p>Kara stopped at Laura's breasts, inserting first one, and then a few moments later, Laura's other nipple into the wetness, rubbing the moisture thoroughly on Laura's breasts. Before finally obeying Laura's wishes, she lowered her mouth and lips to Laura nipples, sucking them both, licking her own juice off the soft mounds, Laura thrilling at the site.</p><p>She moved her body upward, towards Laura's face. “You ready, love?”</p><p>“I was going to ask you the same thing, baby”, Laura said in a growling voice. “I want to frak you with my tongue and lips.”</p><p>Laura's eyes were almost black with desire, taking Kara's breath way, as she lowered her dripping wet labia onto her wife's mouth. Laura began kissing Kara's nether lips as if she were kissing the lips on her face, using her lips and tongue an she would when plundering Kara's mouth, this time her tongue sliding into Kara's slick vagina, her wife already slowly gyrating above her, softly moaning as she settled in for the ride.</p><p>After a few minutes, Laura pressed her tongue into Starbuck even harder, putting the tongue in as far as she could put it, slurping at the flood of wetness that kept exiting her wife's core. Laura had tasted women before Kara, but non had had the incredible musky sweetness of this electric younger woman, who she loved more than anything in the world. She would gladly substitute Kara's offering for water every time.</p><p>Kara was moving her hips down Laura's lips, then up toward her nose, a slow, stable rhythm, letting Laura find different spots to satisfy. Kara's eyes were closed, her back arched, her hands alternating between squeezing her breasts, and tugging her rock-hard nipples, increasing the sounds of lust coming from her own lips. This was pure bliss, a contentment coming over Kara the likes that she had rarely achieved in life.</p><p>Laura began the assault in earnest, now kissing and pulling on Kara's full, pinkish-red inner and outer lips, running her tongue greedily through the moisture that had collected there. Kara obliged by keeping a steady run of her nectar out of her vagina, and onto Laura's waiting lips and tongue. Laura, almost imperceptibly, adjusted her head slightly, bringing her mouth toward Kara's clit, beginning to tease it with the tip of her tongue, Kara yelping a little louder as Laura neared the tightly wound bundle of nerves.</p><p>Finally, Laura engulfed Kara's now-swollen clit with her lips, sucking it upward, flying her tongue back and forth over the source of what would drive Kara over the edge. Kara's breathing and her groans got louder as she ground further down into Laura's face, Laura welcoming the increased contact.</p><p>She kept a steady, hot pace, building Kara up, but not wanting her to climax quite yet. She wanted Kara to orgasm more than a few times, so she wanted to build her woman up. She slowly increased the speed of her tongue, that lapped over Kara's clitoris, the wetness pouring out from between her own legs.</p><p>Kara's cries suddenly became more needy, even though Laura had kept a steady pace. When Laura heard that louder mewl, she paused, adjusted her arms to wrap around Kara's thighs more firmly, Kara knowing what that meant.”</p><p>Starbuck drove her hips down, Laura pushing her chin up at the same time, not only sucking the hard, engorged clit between her lips, but then gently biting on it, sending an almost electric shock through her wife, Kara crying out. Laura sucked harder and harder, taking the nub into her mouth as far as it could go, squeezing it with more pressure, her tongue and her teeth alternating between licks and bites.</p><p>Kara was close, her hips starting to gyrate harder and harder. “That's it, baby. Lick me. Gods, harder, faster, frak me Laura!”</p><p>Laura held her arms around Kara's thighs as tight as she could, suddenly sucking as hard and simultaneously biting the clit as hard as she dared.</p><p>“<em>Oooh, God</em>!” Kara furiously was moving her hips back and forth now, her eyes closed. Laura sucked as hard as she could, and Kara's body went taut, a sudden, ferocious cry coming form her lips. “Laaaauuuura!”</p><p>Laura didn't let up, sucking still harder, her tongue gyrating even faster as Kara rode the first orgasm.</p><p>“Yeeees!” Kara screamed loudly. “Keep...more, Laura!”</p><p>Over the next five minutes, Laura cause Kara to climax five times, never letting up, Kara never slowing down her grinding into her wife, screams and cries coming from deep within her, trying to ride this monstrous series of climaxes as longs as she could. By the time the last orgasm tore into her, she was almost in tears-tears of being so over-stimulated that it might end up hurting, but tears of joy and love, that the woman below her craved her that badly, and loved her without reservation.</p><p>Kara finally had to reach for the headboard, else she collapsed, her breathing still erratic, her breast heaving up and down under her labored breathing, aftershock upon aftershock racing through her, her body quivering as it calmed.</p><p>Finally, not able to hold her body up any longer, she slid down Laura's body, and into Laura's arms. She kissed Laura lovingly, licking her own essence off of her wife's lips and cheeks, without saying a word, then laying her head on Laura's shoulders.</p><p>Finally, stilled and sated, Kara looked into her wife's eyes. “It still amazes me you love me as completely as you do, baby. You know that I don't think I'm even in your league.” Soft tears appeared, Laura wiping at them as Kara now looked down on her.</p><p>“You know I don't ever want you think that, Kara”, Laura replied tender kissed going to her lips. “You're the most amazing, beautiful, erotic, most loving person I've ever known. You are my everything.”</p><p>Kara lowered her lips onto her wife's, so thankful to the gods that she had let Laura reach her all those months ago, realizing now that Laura Roslin had saved her, in every way possible. What Kara might not have realized is that Laura had felt that Kara had saved her.</p><p>In a few minutes, they were asleep, with Laura spooned into Kara's back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>9-13-2020   I've been writing this series, and another series for another fandom at like break-neck speed for me. That comes to a halt, as I will be among the gainfully employed once again beginning tomorrow morning. I have a 4-day work week, so I'll be working mostly on just my days off. Continue to enjoy the show!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XIX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Four Days Later</p><p> </p><p><b>It didn't take long for Kara</b> to get her welcome back to combat from The Cylons. Fortunately, Kara was on her normal shift, when they came calling, and had been hanging out in the Jock's ready room when the klaxons went off. She was off in the second wave, which was far different than being launched first as had been the case when she was CAG-before New Caprica, that is.</p><p>Two Baseships had hopped in, three squadrons launched to interdict the Raiders, and protect the civilian ships until they jumped. Hot Dog could have assigned her to the force circling the civvies, but he wanted her in on the brawl to beat back the Raiders.</p><p>Kara's eyes were extra wide, and her senses feeling alive. She had almost forgot this feeling. As much as she hated running and this war, she lived for these moments, to give the enemy a bloody nose.</p><p>“<em>Starbuck</em>, <em>Giggles, and Cowboy”, </em>she heard Hot Dog say in her helmet. “<em>A group of Raiders is pealing off to your right, follow 'em!”</em></p><p>“Roger that, CAG”, Kara said, finding those words, and applying them to Costanza, actually coming quite easy. “OK, guys, form up on me, let's spoil their party.”</p><p>Kara's Viper and the other two made a quick, tight one-eighty to head back in the other direction. “Got 'em, dead ahead, Cowboy, you got the center guy, Giggles on the right.”</p><p>“<em>Roger Starbuck</em>”, she heard Cowboy yell. He was one of the newer jocks, just out of Nugget training. If he survived, Kara thought, he would be a great jock.</p><p>It was pretty much a milk run for the three Vipers. The Cylons usually peeled away several ships to threaten the civvies, hoping to get lucky and pick one off. They could have left those three to the Vipers hovering around the civvies, but better to get them when they weren't on top of a civilian transport, a Tylium ship, or a food ship.</p><p>Kara gunned her thrusters, and was on top of her bogey in under eight seconds, the Raider trying to juke her as he fled. “Oh, no you don't, Mr. Toaster”, Kara said with a grin, “you're mine, you bastard.”</p><p>In moments she had fired a volley of laser blasts, obliterating the target neatly.</p><p>“Woohoo! Splash that fraker!” Hot Dog was had been right: she needed this one battle to get under her belt, to get any jitters out of the way, and make sure she could do this when there was live shooting.</p><p>The other two took out their targets, and they made a swing around <em>Galactica</em>, watching the civvies disappear into their FTL jumps one by one. Heading back to the battle, it was clear that The Cylons would not do any heavy damage to <em>Galactica</em>, or to a civilian ship. This had been a <em>we're letting you know we're out here </em>raid by their mortal enemies.</p><p>The last civilian ship jumped away, Kara hearing the sweet announcement from <em>Galactica</em>. “<em>Vipers</em>, <em>Galactica</em>”, she heard Dee's voice loud and clear, “<em>everyone return home, break off, we're bugging out.</em>”</p><p>Twenty minutes later, they were in debrief, Hot Dog pulling her aside before everyone was settled.</p><p>“How'd you feel out there, Kara?”</p><p>Years ago, Kara would have scoffed at this, but she had found Hot Dog to be a very thorough, very first-rate CAG, and she appreciated his looking out for her.</p><p>“Felt good out there, Brendan”, she smiled at the younger man. “No issues with my ship, or with me. It felt good to be back out there.”</p><p>Brendan nodded. “Doesn't look like you've lost a step, Starbuck”, he said with some pride. He moved into whisper to her. “I have a feeling we're gonna be switching places soon.” He gave her a wink and a smile, heading toward the lectern to brief the jocks, leaving Kara was a grin on her face.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five days later, and one more Cylon raid later, Hot Dog had informed Admiral Adama that Kara was ready to take over the duties as CAG. Kara wasn't as thrilled as she would have been a few years earlier. With a wife and a daughter now, she knew being the Boss Viper jock would mean less time with both Laura and Kacey, as she would have to review an update training, dole out discipline when needed, and help train Nuggets.</p><p>Yet she was acutely aware that, in her other role-that of First Lady-that she was expected to, and indeed needed to, be an example to the people of The Fleet-the people she was sworn, as a pilot, to protect. She took that seriously, and so did her wife. It wasn't just a feather in her cap any longer. It was a job she took very seriously. As Laura had said to her before, everyone needed to be doing what they did best, to make sure the people survived and moved on.</p><p>There was a ceremony in the Pilot's briefing room, involving the most senior jocks, where the Admiral would officially make Kara CAG. The Old Man had a few more surprises as well. The proceedings, since they involved The First Lady, were also attended by President Roslin, Colonel Tigh, and broadcast throughout The Fleet.</p><p>“In accordance with the military traditions of The Colonial Fleet, I, Admiral William Adama, do hereby install Kara Roslin, Call Sign Starbuck, to the position of Commander, Air Group aboard the Battlestar <em>Galactica</em>, effective immediately, with all the rights, responsibilities, and privileges thereof.”</p><p>Kara stepped forward, receiving the wings that signified her position as CAG. After pinning them on her uniform, Adama continued.</p><p>“In addition to her installation as CAG, I am hereby promoting Captain Kara Roslin to the rank of Colonel in the Colonial Fleet, effective immediately, with all the rights, responsibilities, and privileges thereof.”</p><p>Kara's eyes went a little wider, as she had no idea of this promotion. Such a promotion had to be approved by the President, so she glanced at Laura with a look on her face that clearly said <em>you owe me, baby. </em>Laura winked quickly at her, as Adama took off the Captain's bars and replaced them with those of Colonel.</p><p>When he finished, he dismissed Kara, but he wasn't done yet. “The following will present themselves front and center immediately! Colonel Saul Tigh; Lieutenant Brendan Costanza; Lieutenant Louanne Katraine!”</p><p>Bill had also discussed this with Laura, but had not told the three that were now forming up in front of the Admiral, unsure what was going on.</p><p>Bill moved in front of Saul. “Colonel Saul Tigh, for services going above and beyond the call of duty on New Caprica, in the defense of the people of The Colonies, I hereby promote you to the rank of Commander, with all the rights, responsibilities, and privileges thereof, effective immediately.”</p><p>Dee was the one handing out the pins and wings this day, an she smartly put Tigh's new Commander bars in the Admiral's hands, the Admiral pinning them to the collar of his XO, then shaking his hand.</p><p>He then stepped between Hot Dog and Kat. “Lieutenant Brendan Costanza, Call Sign Hot Dog; Lieutenant Louanne Katraine, Call Sign Kat! For meritorious service above and beyond the call of duty in planning and executing the New Caprica rescue operation, I hereby promote both of you to the rank of Captain, with all the rights, responsibilities, and privileges thereof, effective immediately.”</p><p>The two jocks were beaming, briefly looking over at each other, a knowing look passing between them. Adama pinned their Captain's bars on each of them, shook their hands, then they stepped back with Saul and Kara. He looked at the newly promoted members of his team, and crisply saluted all of them, the four of them returning the military honor.</p><p>“Attention on deck!” The jocks in the room all stood and came to attention. “Render honors to Commander Saul Tigh; Colonel Kara Roslin; Captain Brendan Costanza; Captain Louanne Katraine. And, salute!”</p><p>The jocks saluted the four of them, as well as the Admiral, being saluted back in return. As the salutes ended, the jocks broke out in loud applause and shouts for their ship mates. When it died down, Adama gave one last command.</p><p>“This concludes this ceremony. Dismissed!” Everyone relaxed, with the newly promoted members being hugged by their ship mates.</p><p>Laura had a Cheshire Cat grin on her face as she went up to her wife, folding her into a loving hug and a tender kiss. “Congratulations, Colonel Roslin.” She kissed Kara sweetly again. “I'm so proud of you, baby.”</p><p>“You owe me again, you know that”, Kara said with a chortle of laughter.</p><p>“I couldn't tell you”, Laura objected, “what fun would that have made all of this.”</p><p>“Yeah, well”, Kara said, still laughing, “we'll discuss some more fun later, OK?”</p><p>“Oh, twist my arm, Starbuck.” One last kiss ensued, as both women laughed, then began to mingle with the others.</p><p>Kat and Brendan had just finished hugging, the attractive, olive-skinned woman getting a little close to Brendan so no one could hear them. “So, uh, how do we celebrate tonight, huh?” She had a mischievous grin on her face.</p><p>“Oh, I thought maybe we'd start working on that little plan of ours, Captain Katraine?” He winked at her.</p><p>Her eyes lit up, giving him a quick, feral look. “Sounds good to me, Captain Costanza.”</p><p>Unlike Kara's marriage to the President, Kat and Brendan had kept their romance as quiet as possible-hard to do on a ship with shared bunks, and co-ed showers, but they hadn't advertised it yet. They weren't quite ready to do that, although they couldn't keep it a secret much longer.</p><p>Everyone was having a wonderful time. One pilot had gone up to Hot Dog and Kat, congratulated them, wondering why he hadn't been promoted as well. He didn't even glance as Kara and Laura Roslin, as he quietly left the room without a look back.</p><p>Noel Allison was becoming more disgruntled by the day. <em>We've got an Adama as Admiral; and Adama as Vice-President. We have a Roslin as President, and a Roslin as CAG. Hasn't anyone heard of nepotism? They're setting up a dictatorship over us.</em></p><p>He went to the mess, nursing his bruised ego with a few rounds of whiskey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Later That Evening</p><p> </p><p>“Frak, that's it, Brendan, frak me, yeah, that's it.”</p><p>Louanne Katraine was lying on the end of a bed in an unused, minor VIP room, her feet planted on the floor, Brendan Costanza standing above her, driving hard and steady inside of her. “Gods, I can't get enough of this, sugar.”</p><p>Hot Dog had his eyes shut, a smile on his own face, reveling in the feeling of his cock deep inside his lady. He and Kat had started to frak about midway through the exile away from New Caprica, and they hadn't stopped. Their sex was usually very athletic, very hard, and very loud. Tonight was no different.</p><p>With one exception: they weren't using any birth control.</p><p>Kat looked up at her lover, a sound like a growl coming from deep in her throat. She could see Brendan's large penis moving in and out of her, the sight of it making her core let lose more of her wetness, coating his member. He had slowly been picking up the pace. The grunts coming from the man caused Kat to reach down between her legs, and began rubbing her clit furiously, wanting to build herself up to another climax. Her breathing and gyrations began to pick up.</p><p>Costanza opened his eyes, hearing Kat getting more worked up. The sight of her furiously rubbing her clit with one hand, and pinching a nipple in another sent him into overdrive. Kat smiled, having gotten his attention.</p><p>“That's it, baby”, she ground out again, urging him on. “Frak me harder, come inside me, Brendan! Oh, gods yes!”</p><p>Brendan's pace became frantic, the grunts turning into small cries. No more than a minute went by when he looked down at Kat. “Oh, gods, Kat I'm gonna...”</p><p>“Come for me, Brendan!”</p><p>At the same moment, Costanza thrust as hard as he could into Kat, yelling her name, not being able to pull back out, Kat screaming as well, as an orgasm sliced through her, feeling her lover's come deposit inside of her. They held together in a desperate spasm of ecstasy, Hot Dog grunting a few more pushes into Kat, but still not able to leave her hot confines.</p><p>Their bodies began to end the spasms that had driven them together, their breathing subsiding. Staying inside Kat, they scooted up onto the bed, where Brendan collapsed down on her, the couple coming in for a soft, languid kiss.</p><p>“You know how much I love you, Captain Costanza?” Kat gave a giggle as she said that, still trying to get used to his new rank.</p><p>“I'd say on a scale of one to ten, about a fifty?” They both laughed, coming in for another kiss. “No less than I love you, my lady.”</p><p>“Think it worked?”</p><p>He shrugged. “Right now, I'm just happy with the practice.”</p><p>Kat snickered and slapped him on his bare ass. “Practice does make perfect.” She became serious. “I want to have your child, Hot Dog. I would want to have your child even without the law that went into effect.”</p><p>“That just covers our affair officially”, he said, cracking another dry joke.</p><p>“Think this is an affair still, do you?”</p><p>Brendan smiled. “Not any longer, Louanne. Maybe, when we find out your pregnant, we can make it official?”</p><p>She looked at him with wide eyes. “I told you when we started that you didn't have to marry me or make this formal, Brendan?”</p><p>“We're not the same people we were when we started this. I want everyone to know how much I love you-how much we love each other. I do want to marry you.”</p><p>“Then you'll know I'll accept”, she said tenderly. Louanne Katraine had always thought she needed to act tough. It's how she had survived after being orphaned on Tauron, and surviving on her own. It's how she had become a jock-through shill will. But with Hot Dog, she could be the other part of who she was: loving, tender, and generous. He had sanded down some of her rougher edges, in the same fashion as Laura Roslin had done for Kara.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XX</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>The Fleet was in another uproar</strong> weeks later as it seemed the Eye of Jupiter had been found on what had been dubbed the Algae Planet. In turn, it was discovered that the Algae Planet was a marker to Earth, holding the Eye of Jupiter.</p><p>The planet had been reconned, and after their foodstuff has become spoiled in a freak accident, it was determined that the algae that grew in abundance on the planet, could feed the people until new food stores were found. It wouldn't taste great, but it was healthy and nutritious, and it would have to do.</p><p>The problem was the planet lay on the other side of a highly radioactive star cluster, and The Fleet had to cross it to get within range of the planet. The process had called for several round trips with Raptors escorting the civilian ships through the morass in space, the radioactivity making jumping directly through the cluster impossible. They had to jump into the radioactivity, then jump again to within range of the planet. The missions had exhausted the pilots, sickening many of them with radiation poisoning. Two civilian ships had been lost in the process.</p><p>One of the best pilots in The Fleet was teetering on the edge of death after the mission had concluded. Louanne Katraine-Kat, who had been the CAG on Pegasus during its hiatus from New Caprica, had taken a far too large dose of radiation, and now was fighting for her life.</p><p>Yet, in the end, one good thing had come out of their adventure on that planet.</p><p>It was discovered that the Eye of Jupiter resided on this greenish planet, a star going Supernova serving as a marker to Earth. They Cylons had jumped in, and a game of chicken had ensued, with Admiral Adama threatening to nuke the planet. In the end the star that exploded in the system sealed the fate of the planet.</p><p>During the evacuation, however, they had retrieved former President Gaius Baltar. And they had a better idea where Earth might be.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Five days after the Algae Planet mission, the pilots were still gassed and recovering from the higher doses of radiation that they had received. Kat was still in Critical Condition, but despite the fact she had been near death, she was rallying, which cautiously lifted the spirits of the jocks, the mechanics, and everyone aboard the flagship.</p><p>Kara hadn't been able to visit her young rival since she had returned and collapsed. Doc Cottle and the other physicians had only allowed Admiral Adama to visit her. Even the old man was buoyed by her courage and the fight she was putting up. It was still to early to say she would recover, but she hadn't given up. Far from it.</p><p>Kara finally was permitted to see Katraine on the sixth day, simply to see how her pilot was doing, and if she could give her any encouragement. Kara and Louanne were still feeling their way through discarding the discord that had defined their relationship for so long. It hadn't been easy, as they were so much alike: stubborn; cocky; driven; wanting to be the best. Yet since coming back from New Caprica, they had made long strides in doing so.</p><p>Kara walked in the the Sick bay, met by Nurse Ishay before she saw Kat.</p><p>“She's awake, Captain”, Ishay said in a quiet voice, “but I can't allow you to be in there for too long. She's still very weak, and she needs her rest. In fact”, Ishay said with a smile, “she's been asking for you. Cottle had been reluctant to let you come in here. I must warn you”, the nurse said, the smile vanishing, “she has a lot of radiation burns. It won't be pretty.”</p><p>“Thanks, Layne”, Kara said gratefully. “I appreciate the heads-up.”</p><p>Despite the warning, Kara was shaken when she saw Kat, with burns on her face and arms. The rest of her body was covered in a medicated, protective gauze, Starbuck able to literally see through it, showing even more burns on her body. It made her want to flinch, but she was here to cheer up Kat, not to remind her of her situation.</p><p>“Hey kid”, Kara said lightly. Kat's eyes had been closed, Starbuck unsure if she was asleep or not.</p><p>Kat's brown eyes opened to look at Kara. “Starbuck”, she said in a raspy, weak voice. “Good to see you, skipper. I'd salute, but I'm not supposed to move much at the moment.”</p><p>“Don't bother with any of that, Katraine, I just wanted to see how you're doing.”</p><p>Kat gave a small laugh. “I've been better, Boss”, she lamented. “But if I have anything to say about it, I'm gonna fly again someday.”</p><p>“You're as strong and brave as they come, Kat. I don't doubt you will. What's the doc telling you?”</p><p>Kat gave her a short rundown of her condition. It sounded as bad as it looked. “As you can see, I don't have any hair on my body”, she raised her eyes as if to look at the top of her head. “I won't give you details about down below.” She actually winked a little at Starbuck.</p><p>Kara gave a soft laugh. “Too much information, Katraine. Save it for Hot Dog, OK?” Kara thought of something else. “I know you told me you and Brendan wanted to try for a kid, but you weren't...you didn't.”</p><p>Kat shook her head. “No, I wasn't pregnant when all this happened. I'll talk about that with Cottle when I start to improve even more. Right now, I just have to take this a day at a time, skipper.”</p><p>Kara let out a relieved breath. “That's good, kid. That takes a load off my mind.”</p><p>“Do you mind me asking if you and the President are gonna try?”</p><p>Kara blushed. “Yeah, we're trying to work on the when of that. She wants to get pregnant so that I can remain CAG for a while. Eventually, I'd like to pop out a kid of my own.”</p><p>“That would be wonderful, Kara”, Kat said with a weak smile. “I've only had a few, short moments with Kacey. I'd love to get to know her better.”</p><p>“You will, kid, I promise”, Kara assured her. “She has more aunts and uncles than anyone in existence, and I think you two will hit it off.”</p><p>Kat yawned, which Kara could tell gave the younger lady some physical pain. “I don't wanna cut this short, skipper, but Doc Cottle told me I need to sleep like twenty-eight hours every day still, if I want to get better.”</p><p>“Don't think twice about it, Kat”, Kara said with assurance. “I get it. I'll try to stop by as you get better.” She leaned down, surprising Kat by softly kissing the top of her head where there were no burns. “You get better, Louanne. I need you back.”</p><p>Kara quickly turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Kat with happy tears in her eyes.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>As he had promised, Admiral Adama had gone forward with re-doing the old VIP quarters to make them into quarters on <em>Galactica</em> for the First Family. When they had the time, Laura and Kara were putting together ideas for how they wanted it laid out, and what furniture they would put in their second abode. They would keep the one on <em>Colonial One</em> as well, as a back-up.</p><p>With Kacey in school one day, they retreated to <em>Colonial One</em> to talk about the other issue that was on their mind: having another child. The number of pregnancies within The Fleet were skyrocketing, thanks to the initiative by the President and Quorum. Laura and Kara had agreed they would add to the numbers themselves. Now it was time to do so.</p><p>They were snuggled on their couch, Kara's back melded into Laura's chest, enjoying a moment of quiet.</p><p>“So what about the timing”, Kara began. “I need to leave that up to you, honey, because you're one that will be waddling first.”</p><p>Laura snorted a laugh. “I'll remember you said that when you waddle, my love. To be honest, though? I'm ready to take the plunge. I'm forty-six now, and my chances are going to decrease over next few years.”</p><p>“That's one thing about being married to a woman who is twenty-two years younger than you, babe-I've got lots of time, all things considered.”</p><p>“In a normal existence, I'd agree with you, Starbuck”, Laura said with a touch of fear. “But in the life we're living? All of it could be gone without warning.” Kara started to stir, but her wife stopped her. “I know you're a bad-ass pilot, sweetheart, but all of us are living on a knife's edge fleeing through the stars like this.”</p><p>“I know that, Laura”, Kara said in understanding. “But we have to approach this like there's no doubt we will survive as a people, and that having babies is gonna make a difference. I refuse to believe we'll be running forever. There's a life for us somewhere in the future, be it Earth, or somewhere else. And I really want us to have a couple more kids to go along with Kacey.”</p><p>“I'm sorry”, Laura said with a sigh. “I didn't mean to be Debbie Downer there. But as President, that's constantly on my mind. In the end, I am responsible for the survival of our people.”</p><p>“And there's no one I trust more to do that than you, Laura.” Kara turned toward her wife, looking into her blazing green eyes. “Not a soul. Even if I wasn't married to you, I'd feel the same way. Why do you think I was willing to do those dirty deeds for you?” She smiled widely at the President.</p><p>“I always could make you do what I wanted, haven't I?”</p><p>Kara moved in close. “What do you want me to do now, baby?” Kara softly kissed her wife's lips.</p><p>“Mmm”, Laura moaned. “I could use a little stress relief. Maybe you could spend some time between my legs?”</p><p>Kara laughed wickedly into another kiss. “My favorite past-time, eating my wife's jewels.”</p><p>“Oh, stop with your crude language, Kara Roslin and...get to work.”</p><p>“Aye, Madam President”, Kara purred, dropping to her knees in front of her wife, and quickly removing her skirt and panties.</p><p>“Remember, you asked for this”, Kara laughed, already inhaling Laura's scent.</p><p>As Kara's fingers reached Laura's nether lips, Laura shuddered. “Gods, am I in trouble.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Laura Roslin had been dreading seeing former President Baltar in any capacity. She wished the son-of-a-bitch had been killed on New Caprica so their people could be rid of him. Instead, he'd been hanging out with the neighborhood Cylons, doing the gods knew what, and telling them the gods knew what.</p><p>Now it was time for him to face the music. She left <em>Colonial One</em>, sated by her wife, and went back to the Flagship, to face her nemesis.</p><p>She approached the Brig and the Marine guards snapped to attention. Gaius had been laying on his bunk, eyes closed. Hearing the moving feet, he glanced up and saw his political rival.</p><p>“You can wait outside”, she told the guards.</p><p>She entered the holding cell, the guards watching Baltar like a hawk.</p><p>“Not exactly the homecoming you thought you'd get, Mr. former President?”</p><p>“No not exactly, Laura.” His voice was its usual smug self.</p><p>“It's Madam President to you, Gaius. You defer to me now, understand.”</p><p>“Oh, the joy of my life...<em>Madam President</em>.” His voice dripped contempt.</p><p>Laura gave him a thin smile. “A lot has changed on The Fleet since you almost destroyed us on that gods-forsaken rock, Gaius. We lost six thousand people between the time you landed our ships, and the time the Battlestars rescued us. Six thousand. How can you live with yourself?”</p><p>“I didn't kill all those people, Laura...Madam President...The Cylons killed many, the two Epidemics killed quite a few.”</p><p>“You were <em>the president”, </em>she screamed at him. “You made the decision to land on New Caprica! You allowed The Cylons to do whatever the frak they wanted!”</p><p>“I did what I could”, he hollered back. “Do you know, when you and Tigh and Kara Thrace and others were to be executed, they put a gun to my head to make me sign it? Do you know one of the Doral's turned that gun on a Six who disagreed with them, and shot her through the forehead? What the frak did you expect me to do!”</p><p>“I expected you to protect our people! But instead, from all reports, you slept with floozies, including a Number Six, from all accounts. You drank all day, partied, and did <em>nothing</em> to protect the human population.”</p><p>“Yes, and you, Madam President, stood by and did nothing when Colonel Tigh ordered that suicide bombing at the Police graduation. So much for helping the human population”, he scoffed.</p><p>“Tigh had his eye torn out. Hundreds simply vanished, woman and children among them-children! My children, who I was teaching! Kara was held by a Leoben and lived in a fantasy created by that bastard. The second time she was held, she was raped, sodomized, and beaten. All while you were President.”</p><p>“If I could have stopped all of that, Madam President, I assure you, I would have. I didn't even know about most of that.”</p><p>“How convenient”, she spat back at him. “You didn't <em>want</em> to know. You didn't have to sit and listen to the litany of injuries Kara suffered to her body at the hands of those monsters. They only good thing that came out of her captivity was she found out she had a daughter.”</p><p>That made Gaius pause. “A...a daughter? A biological daughter?”</p><p>“Yes, Gaius. Did you know they took an ovary from her on Caprica when she went back? They used male sperm to fertilize an egg, and Leoben brought her into that Doll House, as Kara called it. Her name is Kacey, and she's Kara's flesh and blood.”</p><p>“Was it a Human male, or a...” He couldn't say it.</p><p>“The donor, who we believe is long dead, was Human.” She looked at him with furious eyes. “If I ever see a Leoben again, I'll rip him apart limb from limb, for what he did to Kara, I swear to the gods.”</p><p>“Mercy”, he mocked, “all this over an oft-drunk, quite oft-fraked Viper pilot. I must say you surprise me, Laura.”</p><p>Laura stood up, and approached the man, who also stood. She put her face inches from his. “You better watch how you talk about Kara, godsdammit. You're talking about my wife.” She ground the final five words out in a menacing voice.</p><p>“Your...your wife?” There was no contempt in his voice this time. “You and Kara...are married?”</p><p>“Very happily so, Gaius. We have a beautiful daughter, and we're going to have at least one or two more children together. I've instituted a no-abortion policy so that we can start recovering our population.” She then screamed at him again. “A population that <em>you</em> helped to reduce!”</p><p>She turned away from him and took a few steps back. Turing to face him again, her face was like stone. “Here's how we're going to play this, Gaius: you're either going to spill the beans on <em>everything</em> that has happened since before the destruction of The Colonies-your affair with a Number Six; your allowing he access to the defense mainframe; your actions as President on New Caprica, that led to so many deaths; and what you've been doing with your pals, The Cylons since we left.”</p><p>“And if I don't?”</p><p>She gave him a vicious smile. “If you don't, you'll be flushed out of an airlock so fast that you'll never know it happened.”</p><p>Her voice was from the grave, so menacing it was.</p><p>“You wouldn't do that to me, or anyone in this fleet, Madam President.”</p><p>She didn't skip a beat. “I wasted Leoben without a second thought, Gaius. I consider you no better than he is.”</p><p>The silence grew deafening. Neither one blinking, or looking away, Laura's face a blank facade, Gaius' full of doubt and even some fear.</p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only perhaps a minute, Gaius spoke again. “I am demanding a trial, as is my right as a citizen of the Twelve Colonies, Madam President. I will tell you nothing until then.” He turned away from her.</p><p>“Guards!” She said it as loud as she could. “Take this traitor to the nearest air lock, right now!”</p><p>Gaius looked at her as if she were insane. “No! You can't do that! I have rights! I am a citizen and I demand a fair trail! You can't summarily kill me, Madam President!”</p><p>The guards man-handled him as they dragged him down the hallway, both Roslin and Baltar screaming at each other, causing a commotion on the part of the ship they were moving through, others screaming for Baltar's head along the way.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to Laura, Kara had piloted a second Raptor back to <em>Galactica</em> shortly after Laura left. She knew her wife was going to confront the former president, and she had a bad feeling about such a meeting.</p><p>When she arrived, she headed down to the Brig. She heard the commotion long before she saw it, easily hearing Laura's voice screaming, with Baltar screaming back, other voices mixed in as well. She picked up her pace.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The struggle continued, as Gaius fought for his life. Laura Roslin was going to do this to him. He never thought she would go this far in her vendetta against him. “This will be on your conscience for the rest of your life, Laura! You can't do this.”</p><p>After a struggle of less than five minutes, they reached an airlock. Gaius was still struggling mightily, the guards looking over at the President with fear and doubt in their eyes for what they were about to do. A crowd was behind the President, calling for Gaius to be sent to his death.</p><p>Laura nodded calmly at the two guards. It didn't calm their fears, but they moved to open the airlock to flush Gaius out. Within moments, he was in the enclosed area where he could be jettisoned for eternity into space, a look of sheer panic on his face, Roslin looking back at him passively.</p><p>Just as one of the guards went to press the button to start the process a piercing voice rang out above the mayhem.</p><p>“<em>No! Laura don't do this!”</em></p><p>To a person, everyone turned to see the First Lady, looking in horror at what was about to unfold. This was the same airlock, Kara realized, that Laura had sent Leoben into space. The memories of that, despite the hatred she held for Leoben, still haunted her.</p><p>The fright on Kara's face matched that on Baltar's, who looked over at the unlikely savior who had just spoken.</p><p>“Laura”, she pleaded in a shaky voice, “you can't do this. This isn't right.” She moved closer to her wife. “What's the old saying? Two rights don't make a wrong? Maybe the bastard does deserve this”, she said, looking at Baltar, but with a shred of sympathy, “but how does this make us any better than The Cylons? Any better than Baltar? Please, baby...please don't do this.”</p><p>She was directly in front of her wife and her President at the moment, looking tenderly into still-implacable eyes. She hadn't been married to Laura Roslin that long, but she knew her inside and out. She knew, as President, Laura wanted to do this. But as Laura's wife, she also was certain what it would do to her soul in the long run.</p><p>“Please...please, Madam President”, she said using Laura's formal title, making her wife's face soften in surprise. “Don't do this. I was put in a jail without a trial, and they would have killed me back on New Caprica. We can't lose our Humanity, Laura, by trying to save Humanity. We become them.”</p><p>The space which had been filled with havoc moments before was dead quiet. Those who had been pining for Baltar to be flushed were silent; the two guards looked at the First Couple, the fear still on their faces. Laura looked at her wife, part of her wanting to be angry as hell at Kara, but Starbuck's words had penetrated the rage she felt for Gaius Baltar.</p><p>Still, Laura wavered.</p><p>Kara went up, and put a palm on Laura's cheek, her voice barely above a whisper. “Please, Laura, <em>don't do this</em>?” Tears were now in Kara's eyes.</p><p>Laura finally blinked after what seemed like forever without doing so, casting her eyes down to the floor. After a long moment, she looked up at Kara.</p><p>“You're right, honey”, Laura said, also in a whisper. “As much as I want to kill this bastard, in the end, you're right, I couldn't live with myself. I couldn't look at you any longer if I did this.”</p><p>Laura looked over at the guards, the beginning of relief forming on their faces. Yes, to them, this would be at the behest of their President, but how could they live with themselves if they did it. Laura understood that as she nodded at them. They knew instinctively that the nod was to not follow through with this summary execution.</p><p>Gaius Baltar fell to his knees before the guards even opened the glass door, shaking almost uncontrollably, realizing that Roslin had been willing to kill him outright. He looked up, not at Laura, but at Kara. He knew Starbuck had no love for him, but that wasn't what was important. A little of his own faith in humanity had been restored at that moment.</p><p>The guards roughly picked him up off the floor, again looking at the President.</p><p>“Take him back to his cell immediately”, she said, with some regret still tinging her voice. She turned to the others. “Everyone else, back to what you were doing.”</p><p>Silently, everyone shuffled away, the guards leading an exhausted Baltar back to his cell. As the crowd was dispersing, Laura moved up close to Kara. Kara could still see Laura had truly wanted to do what she had contemplated.</p><p>Laura leaned in, and softly kissed Kara on the lips. “I'll see you at home later tonight, honey.” She gave Kara a second kiss, then turned, walking away without a backwards glance, leaving Kara alone by the airlock.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>XXI</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three Weeks Later</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Starbuck awoke again in a hot/cold sweat.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Godsdamn that fraking dream.</em>
</p><p>She had been having the same dream, or a variation of the same dream, ever since Helo had showed her the picture of the Mandala from the Algae Planet, and how it almost exactly matched a drawing she had been doing over and over again since she was a child. Problem was, the Mandala had been created over four thousand years ago.</p><p>Since then, she couldn't get Leoben, and the things he had told her over the years out of her head. When she had interrogated and tortured him shortly after the destruction of The Colonies, he had told her that she had a destiny already written. In the Doll House he had told her, quite seriously, that he was only trying to help her to see the truth of her life.</p><p>“<em>This has all happened before, and would all happen again</em>”, he had said, while she tortured him, the man not giving an inch on what he knew. With the dreams, she was starting to see things while awake-a vision of a little girl, that looked remarkably like herself and Kacey, who would vanish in an instant.</p><p>She would be back at her flat on Caprica, trying to whitewash the large painting of that mandala, trying to erase it from her memory. Leoben would then be behind her, and put his arms around her, whisper in her ear, then turn her around hard, and kiss her even harder, Kara kissing back still harder, until they were both on the floor, writhing in white paint, Leoben eventually buried deep within her. She had even orgasmed once, which, fortunately, hadn't awaken Laura. But some of the nightmares had awaken her wife.</p><p>They had talked about her childhood, Laura shuddering every time she thought about what Kara endured.</p><p>“She was dealing with a lot, babe”, Kara said to her wife, while looking at nothing in particular one evening, after they had made love. “She told me I was different from the other kids. That I had to be a warrior like her. Taught me that fear gets you killed, and that anger keeps you alive.”</p><p>“Well”, Laura said with some bitterness, “she certainly gave you plenty to be angry about. She split your head open with a broomstick handle because you didn't make your bed?” Laura shuddered again.</p><p>“Know how I got back at her?”</p><p>Laura gave an un-amused chuckle. “Do I want to know?”</p><p>Kara continued as if she didn't hear her spouse. “During the first Cylon War, she was stationed with the First Marines on Mehidra. Stinking jungles that you wouldn't believe. She had this phobia of insects the rest of her life.” Kara took a breath. Hated the damn things. So I go out and buy a bunch of rubber bugs, and I slipped into her closet, and I put them all over her shoes.<br/><br/>In the dim light of their bedroom, she saw Kara give a ghost of a predatory smile, that made her shudder again. “And?”</p><p>“She screamed her fraking head off”, she said, looking right at Laura. “I go in, and she's trying to smash them with her shoes, but that's just making them bounce around even more.”</p><p>Laura looked at her wife. “You must have caught hell for that.”</p><p>Kara almost imperceptibly nodded. “She grabbed my hand, held it in the door jamb, and slammed the door.”</p><p>Laura wanted to be sick, but held it together. “Aw, gods, frak me.”</p><p>Another ghost of a smile fleeted across Kara's face. “It was worth it, though.”</p><p>Laura was becoming increasingly worried about her wife.</p><p>Helo had mentioned a psychologist for her to visit-one that he and Athena were taking Hera to, after all she saw on New Caprica. He thanked Helo, but told her friend that if she saw anyone, it would be Dr. Tribe, and she didn't feel the need to see the woman who had helped her so much after her torture on New Caprica.</p><p>Yet Kara Thrace-Roslin, wife, mother, Viper pilot, Captain in the Colonial service, started to wonder if she was losing her mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kat wasn't quite ready to be released from Cottle's care, but she had beaten what seemed to be unbeatable odds, and had cheated death. Despite Kara's worries, she had kept up her visits to the younger woman, the two of them quickly burying their long-simmering animosity.</p><p>Kat was noticing Kara's turmoil.</p><p>“Something's been bugging you, skipper”, she said with concern. “Anything I can do to help?”</p><p>Kara shrugged her off. “Nah, Kat, I've just got a lot on my mind, ya know? Laura's gonna go in to Cottle tomorrow to get inseminated, and I'm nervous about it-I want it to work in the worst way, I should say.”</p><p>“That's so cool, Kara”, Louanne said with a happy laugh. “Doc Cottle says I need to wait at least a little while before Brendan and I try again. He just wants to make sure I'm a hundred percent to carry a baby. He said so far that my ovaries are fine, and he took one egg to examine. So far so good.”</p><p>“I hope so, kid”, Kara said hopefully. “I mean, for straight couples, this government edict could be a hell of a lot of fun, you know?” They both snorted a laugh.</p><p>“Like you're not getting any, Starbuck.”</p><p>“Who? Me?” Kara gave her the mock look of cluelessness. Kat just snickered.</p><p>“No comment, Boss”, she said with her own sarcasm. “I don't want to piss off the CAG when I'm about to come back.”</p><p>They went quiet for a minute, Kara finally looking up at the other talented pilot. “You think we'll miss our cat fights?”</p><p>“Afraid I'll kick your ass now, Starbuck?”</p><p>Kara laughed. “I need to get you in the boxing ring some day-when you're healthy, that is. It's only worth it if we're both on top of our game.”</p><p>“We were certainly on top of our game when we fraked up Scar”, Louanne said with a nod.</p><p>That hadn't been a particularly good day for Kara, but it had pulled her out of her funk. “Bet your ass kid. Just wait until they know we're both coming at them.”</p><p>Kat sighed, Kara knowing the younger woman was long past wanting to leave the Med bay. “Soon, Starbuck, at least I hope. Soon.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The next day, a Saturday, Laura, Kara and Kacey went to visit Doc Cottle. The women wanted to share their attempt at new life with their daughter, who kept saying she wanted a baby brother. She had told them a sister would be OK, but a brother is what she was hoping for.</p><p>Cottle walked them through the procedure, which Layne Ishay would actually perform, per Laura's request. It wasn't that she didn't trust Cottle, but she simply felt more comfortable with her legs in stirrups for this procedure with another woman. Cottle hadn't batted an eye and completely understood. Laura knew that under that gruff, hard exterior, Sherman Cottle was a very good man.</p><p>Neither Kara or Laura wanted to hide from Kacey how either of them would get pregnant. When Kacey was older, she would learn that she had two moms, that some people had a mom and a dad, and some kids might even had two dads. As long as there was love in a relationship, neither one of them felt it mattered much.</p><p>Layne allowed Kara and Kacey to watch, as much as they could, as the nurse inserted a syringe into Laura's vagina. At the end of the syringe was a long tube that would pass Laura's cervix, and into her uterus, where the sperm would make their way to a waiting egg. Kacey thought it was kind of gross, but she stayed close to her mom's, as the three woman talked about what was going on in their lives and The Fleet, the process going smoothly, and without any embarrassment for the President.</p><p>“As Cottle told you, come back for a follow-up with him in about two weeks. We should have a good idea if you're pregnant, Madam President.”</p><p>“Layne”, Laura gave her a mock scolding like the school teacher she was, “you just had a syringe inside my vagina, I think we're intimate enough that, here, you can call me Laura.”</p><p>Kara roared with laughter, Ishay turning beet red, but laughing as well, as Laura zipped and buttoned her signature pencil skirt, the President putting a friendly hand on Layne's shoulder.</p><p>“That would go over good at a presser”, Ishay said with her own snort of laughter. “I can see it now: 'Nurse on first-name basis with the President after her syringe knocks her up'!”</p><p>Kara was doubled over, she was laughing so hard, Kacey looking at her momma like she had two heads, seeing her mom laughing and in tears.</p><p>When they left, Kara felt a new sense of confidence, as she and her wife held hands, and Laura held Kacey's hand as they returned to their new Quarters on <em>Galactica</em>.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>While the Roslin's were having a laugh with Ishay, Vice-President Lee Adama was meeting with his father, Admiral Bill Adama, and Commander Saul Tigh.</p><p>The subject was what kind of trial former President Gaius Baltar would have. It could be a civilian trial, or a military tribunal could consider the case big enough that they would want to handle it.</p><p>None of the three men were sold on either way, and none of them would object to one or the other. But they needed to make a decision, then pass on their views to the President and the Quorum.</p><p>“As long as that fraker is either out an airlock, or locked up on the <em>Astral Queen </em>for eternity, I don't care who tries him. He's a traitor and deserves nothing less.”</p><p>“That may be, Commander”, Lee said seriously, “but all of us have the right to a fair trial, and we have to make sure he gets one, be it military or civilian.”</p><p>“Maybe he doesn't deserve a fair trail, Lee”, his father quipped, Lee giving him an uncertain look. “Maybe he doesn't deserve it, but he's going to get one. Let me ask both of you: do you think the civvies would be more impartial, or a military tribunal?”</p><p>Both Tigh and Apollo considered that for a few moments, Lee shrugging after contemplating the question. “I think no matter who tries him, there's gonna be a lot of emotion, Admiral”, Lee offered frankly. “Having said that, I think there's a much better chance that the Military will be more impartial, simply because the military is around to protect the government, not be the government, and there's usually a built-in impartiality.”</p><p>“That may be, Lee”, Tigh countered, “but what if you put me on a military tribunal, huh? I lost an eye on New Caprica, because Gaius was in bed-literally-with The Cylons. He signed off on the New Caprica Police force, for frak's sake, and a lot of people died or simply disappeared. Think the military is gonna want to be unbiased?”</p><p>“Frankly, Saul”, Bill said, admonishing him slightly, “the discipline instilled in us as military professionals demand we be impartial, and use our discipline, not our balls, to try someone. But in a case like this?” The Admiral shook his head ruefully. “I don't know if anyone can stay that impartial.”</p><p>“This all still begs the question”, Tigh pressed, taking the admonishment easily enough, understanding where his Admiral was coming from, “what are we going to suggest to the President? The Quorum is debating this as well, as are a panel of civilian judges and lawyers in The Fleet?”</p><p>Lee looked over at his father, still troubled by the older Adama's assertion that, perhaps, Gaius Baltar didn't deserve a fair trial. “I honestly think going with a military tribunal is the best option for a fair, impartial trial. I'm just of the belief that if it's a civilian affair, it'll be a circus.”</p><p>“It's gonna be a circus either way, Lee”, his father countered, “no matter who tries him. Whether we like it or not, Baltar has a cult of personality, is well-spoken, and has followers in The Fleet. He's going to command some hotshot to defend him.”</p><p>Lee had to admit his father was right. It was a matter of degrees as to the size of the coming circus, not whether the circus was coming to town or not.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The Fleet had needed move into the atmosphere of a gas giant in order to refuel. If they were in the open, and the civilian ships didn't have enough fuel, they'd be sitting ducks if The Cylons jumped in. The interference from the gas giant gave them cover.</p><p>Kara and Hot Dog were leading CAP that day, protecting The Fleet just in case they were discovered. They were having problems fueling one of the ships on this patrol.</p><p>“Catbird, <em>Galactica</em>”, Hot said, hovering over the ship currently being fueled, “we've had a couple of valve failures. We're starting the unrep.”</p><p>Kara growled in her cockpit. “That's just great. Hot Dog”, she said to her second-in-command, “settle in. We're gonna be out here another three hours.”</p><p>Hot Dog, then Kara flipped their Vipers over, to look at the blue sky of the giant gas planet, which beat looking into the nothingness of space.</p><p>As she was scanning the atmosphere below, Kara saw a Cylon Heavy Raider, clear as the sky below her. “<em>Galactica</em>, Starbuck, showtime! Bogey, my right-one! In the soup at 45! Committing!”</p><p>Hot Dog hadn't seen a thing, yet the radiation from the planet had been fraking with Dradis since they arrived. “Starbuck, Hot Dog, no joy!”</p><p>Onboard <em>Galactica</em>, Adama gave the order to unhook the fuel lines to the ship beside <em>Galactica</em>, lest a stray shot blow them to the Heavens.</p><p>Helo was on the scope at the time. “Sir, we have Starbuck and Hot Dog on Dradis, but no contact with the bogey.”</p><p>“We're lucky we can see anything”, Tigh said calmly as he looked at his own Dradis display. “That planet's synchrotron radiation has been kicking the crap out of every Dradis in The Fleet since we got here.”</p><p>“Price you pay for a good place to hide and refuel The Fleet.” Bill Adama had his eye locked on his display.</p><p>“Looks like it's also a good place to hide a Cylon Raider”, Tigh observed crossly.</p><p>Kara continued to chase the Heavy Raider down into the atmosphere, the Cylon ship weaving in front of her, Kara not getting a clean shot. At one point, the Raider came out of nowhere and almost ran into her. Starbuck identified the bogey as a Heavy Raider, but still was not seen on any Dradis.</p><p>Despite being low on fuel, Adama instructed Dee to have The Fleet prepare for an emergency jump. If there was a Cylon out there, and he jumped away, they could have serious company in a matter of moments. They couldn't take the chance.</p><p>As Hot Dog lost sight of Starbuck in the clouds, Kara looked first ahead of her, then down, what she saw froze her soul: the white clouds were spinning clockwise, their formation eerily to a hurricane that would form occasionally in the oceans on a few of the planets back home. But eye was a dark blue...and the eye wall was a dark red.</p><p>It was <em>exactly</em> like the mandala and the image she had drawn as a child.</p><p>Kara flew down into the red, blue, and white maelstrom, lightning dancing around as she descended toward the Raider that she kept seeing. Again, the large Raider was right in her windshield, banking to her right as it flew by.</p><p>“Damn it, <em>Galactica</em>, Starbuck. Took a hit, still flying. He caught me under the chin but everything's still working.”</p><p>On the Flagship, Helo warned Adama that Starbuck was approaching that atmospheric hard deck that would crush her like a bug. Hot Dog was begging her to climb out before the atmosphere destroyed her. Kara saw something to her right: it was a quick image...of her mother? Then it vanished.</p><p>
  <em>What the frak is going on?</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Starbuck barely made it out of the increasing weight of the atmosphere, recovering her climb mere seconds before she would have disintegrated. Upon landing, she told Chief Tyrol to check the damage from the hits she had taken.</p><p>There were none.</p><p>Upon examining her ship, Kara saw the Chief wasn't lying-there wasn't a mark on her ship.</p><p>Later that day, Kara had requested the video from her Viper be downloaded into the Pilot's ready room, where she, Helo, and Sharon, Racetrack, and a few other pilots looked over the recording. Helo, feeling uneasy about everything that had happened, even called Vice-President Lee Adama in to study the tape. He may be a politician now, but he was, along with Kara, the best pilot Helo had ever seen. He wanted his opinion.</p><p>“Maybe the Raider jumped away before you fired”, Lee offered, like Helo, wondering what the hell was going on with the CAG.</p><p>“Or maybe it never existed in the first place”, Racetrack offered, saying out loud what everyone else was thinking.</p><p>After the viewing broke up, Kara returned, shaken, to her quarters for a while. Lee pulled Hot Dog aside, telling him quietly that they needed to see the Admiral. Hot Dog agreed.</p><p>Bill Adama looked at both the men. “Should we ground her?”</p><p>“Cottle says she's physically fit”, Hot Dog advised, defending his CAG, but knowing he was next in line if Kara was benched. “I visited him before we flew today, with everything going on with Starbuck. He said right now, she's also an emotional basket case.”</p><p>“In peace time”, Lee said grimly, “he'd ground every one of us.”</p><p>Hot Dog nodded his assent. They had all gone a little mad, running for their lives, day after day for over three years now.</p><p>“So it falls back on me, since we're talking about the CAG, doesn't it?”</p><p>Lee looked at his father and nodded. “Yeah. Technically, Brendan could make the recommendation to you, as he's the CAG if she can't go, but...”</p><p>“But this is too big to leave simply to Brendan to snitch on his Boss.” Adama looked over at Costanza. “No offense, Hot Dog, but this situation is above your pay grade.”</p><p>“None taken, sir. But I'll give you my opinion if you ask for it.”</p><p>The Admiral creased a small smirk. “Then what's your opinion?”</p><p>Hot Dog shrugged. “Even screwed up, <em>if</em> she is, she's still the best Viper driver I've ever seen, sir. Hands down, she's the best we've got.”</p><p>Lee nodded, having to agree.</p><p>Bill Adama looked hard at both men. “Sometimes it's hard to admit that even the best of us can burn out.” He looked hard again at Hot Dog, who had been in the air with Starbuck. “Do you think she has?”</p><p>That was a lot of pressure to put on the younger pilot, despite the fact he had become one of the most respected jocks in The Fleet. He hadn't been CAG on <em>Galactica</em> for no reason when they had fled New Caprica. But in the presence of the Military commander, and the former Boss of <em>Pegasus</em>, who also happened to be one of the best pilots Costanza had ever seen, and on top of that, who was now Vice-President, he had to swallow hard before answering.</p><p>This also tore at him personally, as he had become good friends with Starbuck. “I don't know, sir. I think her identity as a steely-eyed Viper jock might be the only thing holding her together. Yeah, her marriage to the President is a steadying influence on her, but she's told me about the nightmares-and about what happened to her on New Caprica. She's hurting right now, sirs.”</p><p>“So”, the Admiral put the pieces together, “if I ground her...”</p><p>There was silence for long, painful moments.</p><p>“Everyone gets rattled sometimes”, Bill observed. “But the bottom line is, when the bullets start to fly, can she handle it?”</p><p>That was a question none of them could answer.</p><p>Even though he was Vice-President, Lee still took an occasional rotation flying. In an emergency, he had no illusions that he wouldn't be called upon to suit up, and do what he had been trained to do. The President had insisted he keep current.</p><p>He looked at his father, and Kara's Number Two. “I think I need to have a talk with our CAG”, he said softly, getting up and leaving.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lee met with Kara, and they simply talked about what had gone on. Lee told her he still trusted her eyes over Dradis any day. That, and a pep talk from Adama later on had buoyed her spirits.</p><p>The next day, she was still in good spirits, going through a pre-flight check with the Chief. As she was ready to climb into her Viper, she looked down-and that little girl she had seen in the bathroom that day when talking with Helo, was looking back at her, sitting calmly in the cockpit. The girl was dirty, had a bruise on her left cheek, and was bleeding from the nose, just staring at Starbuck.</p><p>Kara suddenly had flashback, seeing her mother, hearing herself scream and yell, visions of the Mandala on the Algae planet, of her painting on Caprica, of the star going nova, all mixing together in a strange, surreal tapestry of confusion.</p><p>Opening her eyes again, the little girl was gone.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When Kara had descended the steps of the ladder to her Viper, Tyrol saw she was shaking, her eyes wide with what could only be fear. He silently walked away, calling Costanza, who then called Lee to get back to the hangar.</p><p>Lee came in, looking for Tyrol.</p><p>“She's just sitting there”, the Chief said in a voice that indicated that he had no fraking idea what was going on.</p><p>He slowly walked over to Starbuck, sitting down next to her, under her Viper.</p><p>“Feeling sorry for me?” She looked at him with a deceptive smile.</p><p>“Look, Kara”, Lee said simply, “everyone gets rattled. Even the best.”</p><p>Kara gave a small laugh, the smile remaining on her face. But her words belied the smile. “I'm not going back out there. I don't trust myself.”</p><p>“Hmm”, Lee said, pondering that statement. “Then trust me-I'll fly your wing.”</p><p>Kara snorted a small laugh. “The Vice-President, flying my number 2?”</p><p>“I do get up there on a fairly regular basis”, Lee said, his face still serious. “I haven't been the VP that long that I've forgotten how to fly you know.”</p><p>When she glanced over at him again, his expression hadn't changed. “Whatever it takes.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Damn it”, Starbuck hollered in excitement, “Apollo, one turkey, my right, 3!”</p><p>The patrol had been going smoothly, Kara seemingly in a better mood. Lee actually felt good being out again with Starbuck, something he hadn't been able to do in two years. But when he glanced to his right, he saw nothing.</p><p>“Level at 10, ducking in and out of the clouds! Engaging!”</p><p>Apollo almost gasped as Starbuck did a barrel roll over top of his Viper, then she dove for where she saw the mysterious bogey.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Starbuck, Apollo”, he said, confusion slicing through him as she made a hard turn to the right, “no joy.”</p><p>“<em>Starbuck</em>, Galactica”, Dee's voice came through from CIC, “<em>no Dradis contact on your Cylon</em>.”</p><p>Once again, the Admiral ordered refueling halted, and Condition One set throughout The Fleet. He needed to prepare for a jump, questionable sighting or not.</p><p>For the next five minutes, Lee pursued Kara, still seeing nothing that indicated any Cylon in the area, Kara calling out her pursuit.</p><p>“Starbuck, Apollo”, Lee said, his stomach turning to a ball of ice, “I've lost you on Dradis, I'm blind. I've got no sign of your or the Raider.”</p><p>In her cockpit, Kara didn't hear, or simply ignored, Lee's call for her to report in. She was focused on the Raider that she clearly saw. In another instant, the Raider was in front of her, impacting the windshield of her Viper. The shield cracked, but held, as sparks lit up inside of the cockpit from systems that had been impacted. The impact of the Cylon Raider rendered Kara unconscious.</p><p>Her Viper went into a flat spin, heading toward the hard deck of the planet's atmosphere, her head bouncing and snapping around as if she were a ragdoll.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara came to in her cockpit, the Viper still in a flat spin, heading downward.</p><p><em>It must have been a dream</em>, she thought groggily to herself. <em>Home, Leoben, Momma</em>. But if it was just a dream, why did suddenly feel so liberated? So free? So...</p><p>“<em>Starbuck, Apollo, lost you on Dradis! I say again, I've lost you! Squawk Ident! I'll try to get a fix on you. Kara!”</em></p><p>Starbuck didn't respond, but reached for her ejection handle, ready to bail out, knowing she couldn't get her ship back under control.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Lee Adama frantically looked about, trying to get a visual on his friend.</p><p>“<em>Lee</em>”, a faint voice crackled through on his comm. “<em>I'm not afraid anymore</em>.”</p><p>The signal was weak and filled with interference. “Say again?”</p><p>“<em>I'm not...afraid anymore</em>.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“She should be afraid”, Tigh said aboard <em>Galactica</em>, the entire CIC hearing the entire conversation. “She's damn close to the hard deck.” There was palpable fear in his voice.</p><p>“Apollo's not far behind”, Helo added quickly. “The pressure will crush 'em both.” His onw eyes were wide with fear.</p><p>“Come on, Lee”, the Admiral said, <em>sotto voce</em>, “get her outta there.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Ninety seconds to hard deck”, Lee said over the open channel. “All right, Kara, listen to me: forget the damn Toaster. Climb <em>now</em>, or you're dead.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Kara Roslin, Call Sign Starbuck, stared straight ahead, her cockpit suddenly filling with a brilliant white light, a light that seemed to beckon her to something beyond herself. Her Viper continued to hurtle toward the hard deck, even though the flat spin had ceased.</p><p>She hadn't even heard Apollo.</p><p>“<em>We can still pull out of this</em>”, Lee said, desperation beginning to enter his voice. “<em>We haven't gone past the point of no return! Kara!”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Sixty seconds to hard deck”, Helo said, the fear now palpable in his voice as well. “Dee, vector red section to Apollo's last known. Set Alert Vipers to ready one.”</p><p>Dee remained calm, but the fear was starting to creep into her as well. “Hot Dog, Hex, divert to 715.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“Godsdammit, where are you!” Lee couldn't remember being this scared-not even when he floated above the looming battle between <em>Galactica</em> and <em>Pegasus</em> a year earlier, after his Raptor had been shot to pieces.</p><p>He continued to scan in front of his windshield.</p><p><em>There</em>!</p><p>“Visual”, he said crisply. “OK, Kara, I'm coming to get you.”</p><p>Kara finally replied, but her voice sounded like...</p><p>“<em>Lee</em>”, she said, as if she already had sealed her fate. “<em>I'll see you on the other side.</em>”</p><p>“Kara, please”, he pleaded, almost in tears, “listen to me, come back!”</p><p>“<em>Just let me go</em>.”</p><p>“Godsdammit, Kara! You come back! <em>Come back!</em>”</p><p>“<em>It's OK</em>”, he heard her say, barely audible above the noise in his own cockpit. “<em>Just let me go. They're waiting for me...”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The luminescent bright light still radiated in Kara's cockpit, her Viper still heading toward the hard deck. Her eyes were wide and clear. Then she closed them.</p><p>Suddenly, Kara was tossed about again, her head snapping around, as her Viper began impacting the atmosphere of the planet, the nose of her Viper glowing with the beginning of flames, as the friction slammed against the ship.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Behind her, Lee watched, mesmerized, as he saw Kara's ship continuing downward, his own Viper not far behind hers.</p><p>His cockpit lit up with a sudden, brilliant explosion, as Kara's ship was torn asunder by the forces of the atmosphere.</p><p>“<em>No! NO!”</em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Admiral Bill Adama picked up his growler. “Apollo! Get out of there! Abort! Abort!”</p><p>For a long, extended, dreadful moment, no one in CIC heard any reply, as Lee struggled to get his Viper out of the thickening atmosphere which was hurtling him toward his own demise. He struggled mightily to right his ship.</p><p>“Do you have her in sight? Can you see her!” Everyone in CIC could only rivet their eyes on the different Dradis displays, still seeing Lee's ship.</p><p>“<em>Negative</em>.” Everyone heard the defeat in Lee's voice. “<em>She...she went in.</em>”</p><p>Tigh's face was one of horror, realizing, yet not realizing, what Lee was saying.</p><p>“<em>She went in</em>.”</p><p>“We're sending in the search and rescue birds right now. We'll find her.”</p><p>“<em>No, dad, it's no use</em>”, he said, forgetting military protocol, just a son talking to his father now. “<em>Her ship's in pieces</em>. <em>Her ship's in pieces. No chute. Repeat, no chute. We lost her.”</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>To be concluded in the final story.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>